


Borderline

by KusanoSaku



Series: Borderline Universe Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Post-War, Baby Scorpius, Baby Teddy - Freeform, Bigotry & Prejudice, Blood Adoption, Gryffindor/Slytherin relationships, Life Debt, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Marriage of Convenience, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Past Rape/Non-con, Plans For The Future, Slow Burn Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, Yours; Mine and Ours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 67,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-Epilogue compliant post-Battle of Hogwarts fic. WWW Partner Harry Potter is attacked by unknown persons and left for dead. He creates a portkey to take himself, Andromeda and Teddy to a place of Safety. Single parent Draco Malfoy is living quietly out of the politics of the Post-Second Wizarding war. Together can they give each other the happiness they’ve been missing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

Six months after the Battle of Hogwarts and the death threats kept coming.

He’d turned down the offer of being an Auror, which resulted in another argument with Ron and Hermione.

The first had been when he told Ginny that he’d changed and he just didn’t see a future with her anymore. He hadn’t really pursued her at all since they broke up. She snogged him before Bill’s Wedding and after the Battle of Hogwarts.

He’d had nowhere to go with the Dursleys who knew where and the Burrow no longer an option.

Andromeda had found out that he was supposed to be Teddy’s guardian and told him that she wasn’t letting her grandson go so if he wanted to do his duty by her daughter and Remus he’d better move in.

So he’d moved into Lavender Vale in Godric’s Hollow, which worked for him because he could go visit his parents, Sirius, Remus and Severus at his whim. Sirius hadn’t had a body but he’d shared a headstone with Remus. He’d given his own plot up, Remus and Tonks had been cremated and their ashes were in the plot. So the three had shared the headstone that ought to have been his.

The Weasleys weren’t speaking to him…

Well, Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny weren’t.

Bill and Arthur looked in on him from time to time and George was hiding out at the shop trying to put it back together. Charlie immediately returned to Romania and well, Percy never liked him much so he didn’t see him except in passing.

Harry was looking into becoming a full partner at WWW but he was willing to just help George put it back together for now.

He got home from the shop to see Lavender Vale burning…

Harry screamed, “TEDDY! ANDROMEDA! NO! I can’t loose anyone else.” He ran towards the burning house intent on stopping it from burning and rescuing the only family he had left.

He was hit from behind by curses.

Harry passed out…

He woke up sore and it was dark.

He was shaken, “Harry? Are you alright?” Andromeda whispered.

“You’re alive? Where is Teddy?” he rasped.

“Right here.”

“We can’t stay. They’ll come back.”

“Where will we go?”

“Can’t Apparate with a baby.” Harry said in a pained whisper.

Then it hit him, debts…life debts.

Fixing his destination in mind, Harry whispered as he touched his wand, “Portus.”

A rock jumped.

“Grab that.” Harry said as he clutched Andromeda’s robe.

As the portkey activated, he passed out again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

“I don’t understand why you are here Annie.” Narcissa said stiffly.

“Neither do I. Our house was burned, I lost everything. I was at St. Mungos’ for Teddy’s check up. I came home to find the house burning and Harry down. He woke up and made a portkey. I didn’t expect it to take us to Malfoy Manor.”

“What was the last thing he said Mrs. Tonks?” Draco asked quietly.

“Portus and grab that. I need to examine him. I’m a healer but I can’t treat Harry and take care of Teddy.”

“Is that Harry’s godson?” Draco asked.

Andromeda nodded, “And your second cousin.”

“Then on my honour as a Malfoy, I shall permit no harm to come to you. We owe Harry a debt, several debts actually. I will have rooms readied in the nursery wing. That way you can keep an eye on both. Stria?”

“Yes Master Draco?”

“Have rooms readied for our guests. Bring me a bottle and a baby bath. I think he needs to be changed.”

“How do you know about babies?”

Draco winced, “I was raped and I have a child. I hope the father is dead because I don’t want them to know about my son. Kingsley found out about my pregnancy and got me to tell him the truth using veritaserum. He chose to release us without trial and we’ve been here ever since. I think he released mother because he hoped she would take care of me.”

Andromeda watched as he undressed Teddy and washed the soot away before drying him off and redressing him. “I don’t know why Harry choose this place as a sanctuary but perhaps, this is what we all need.” She turned to examine Harry, it was far more serious than she expected. “Those bastards! If only Severus was still alive! I really could use him…”

“Uncle Sev but he.”

“Draco, be quiet.”

Andromeda ignored them and did her best to try to combat the curses cast on The Boy Who Lived.

“Where is Potter?”

Andromeda spun, wand out at the unfamiliar sounding voice that sounded strangled.

Standing there and leaning heavily on a cane was Severus Snape, his throat was hideously scarred but he was alive.

“I don’t have time to hear how you survived. Harry’s been receiving Death Threats. I told him to go to the Ministry but he laughed them off. Now our house is burned out and he’s dying.”

Severus conjured a chair and sat beside her, “The nerve-burning curse? That’s easy.” He muttered something. “That’s done.” He cast a few more spells. “Lung paralysing curse?” He cast something else. Before addressing Draco’s mother, “Narcissa go to my lab and fetch me the large round black potion vial. The great thing about being a Death Eater is that I learned a lot of curses, I spent a lot of time creating counter curses and potions to treat them.”

Draco watched as his Aunt Andromeda and godfather treated Harry Potter who lay there so still.

The moment he finished dressing and changing his cousin, an elf walked in with his son.

“Master Scorpius be hungry.”

“Thank you Dippy.” Draco set Teddy in his son’s bassinet and accepted his son. He blushed taking a seat where he was out of sight as he opened his shirt and winched slightly as Scorpius began to feed voraciously. While he couldn’t produce as much milk naturally as a female, he did enjoy the closeness that feeding Scorpius gave him. He looked at his son and let out a sigh of relief. Scorpius still looked like him…he had his blonde hair and his eyes were still starting to go grey so perhaps they would be almost silver in the right light. He bent to kiss his son, “I love you…”

He wanted to hate his uncle but he couldn’t hate his son…

Draco knew he was gay but he hadn’t wanted to be raped…

His father had signed a betrothal contract with Pansy’s father but Kingsley had used his power as Minister for Magic and voided it. Saying that he’d suffered enough…

He owed the man so much, Kingsley could have easily imprisoned him and taken his son. But he hadn’t…

His mother returned with the requested potion.

Severus snatched it and poured it into Harry’s mouth.

It took less than four minutes for the sound of Harry’s breathing to fill the room.

Andromeda glanced at him, “Do I want to know how you created that potion?”

“House elves and test animals, I did do one human test on myself one summer.” Severus rasped. “I think he’s out of the danger. I’ll floo Kingsley.”

“He knows you’re alive?”

Severus shrugged, “He found out when Draco went into labour and came over immediately. I’ve been here at the Manor; he had heard the truth from Harry so he decided to let it go. If word got out I was alive, people would be raising hell about me being Kissed for allowing abuse to happen to the students and using the Killing Curse on Albus. It’s best that I be left in peace. He has contacted me on some occasions as an outside resource. He’ll want to know about the attack on Potter.” He painfully rose and limped to the door, “I’ll firecall him. Put Potter to bed and keep an eye on him. Call me if he needs anything more.”

“Don’t strain yourself Uncle Severus.” Draco called out.

“I owed him life debts too. His father saved my life and I had not the time to repaid it before Potter senior’s death. The life debt passes to Harry. I am also at fault for the Dark Lord learning of the Prophecy that resulted in the deaths of his parents. I want to live quietly but also making reparations for my misdeeds.”

“There goes the most guilt ridden man I ever knew.” Andromeda said softly before conjuring a stretcher and levitating Harry onto it.

Draco knew she was right but said nothing…

Draco settled both babies down.

Teddy was older having been about a month old at the time of the battle while he had been five months pregnant. He had Scorpius at eight months, which made his son three months old.

He loved his son and Teddy was such a loveable baby it was hard not to love him. To have parents and to be suddenly an orphan made him wonder how that affected Harry.

While he and his father had been at odds, Draco was sure his father cared about him though he didn’t often show it.

Draco looked down at Scorpius, “I wish I could give you two parents, its what you deserve…but you have me and that’s what matters.”

He’d always craved a relationship with someone who could be his equal. He didn’t wish to be submissive or dominant over anyone. Who would want to bond to a former Death Eater and raise their illegitimate child?

With their reputation in shreds they only saw Kingsley who mostly came to see how he was adjusting and to discuss a case with Uncle Severus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

 

Harry woke to find Kingsley at his bedside.

 

“Kingsley?” he yawned. 

 

“Damn it Harry why didn’t you come to me when you started getting death threats?”

 

Harry sat up and stretched carefully, “Sorry. I didn’t want to seem paranoid or an attention seeker. I never actually thought I would be hurt.”

 

“You defeated You-Know-Who Harry and you’re only eighteen. They see you as powerful and potentially dangerous. People feared Albus but because he didn’t force them to deal with it, they mostly ignored it. People are talking about that all the power and prestige you gained from killing HIM will make you into his successor and you’ll do more terrible things.” Kingsley looked troubled, “Ron is encouraging the other Auror trainees to believe that. I wish I’d never accepted him. Neville and Ron have gotten into fights a dozen or more times. Neville tells him to shut up and stop telling lies but Ron tells him to stop kissing your feet and sucking your prick. He’d see the truth if he wasn’t blinded by his infatuation with you. Is there something going on between you that I should know about?”

 

Harry blinked at him, “Me and Neville? A couple? Are you crazy? He’s straight. He’s dating Luna…”

 

“They broke up. Ron tried to say he was cheating on her with you. Neville managed to knock him down and put his fist in his face. He said Luna broke up with him. She said they weren’t compatible and that they made better friends. I don’t know why, he didn’t elaborate.”

 

“I thought they would stay together. I’ve spoken to them since the battle but they didn’t tell me they broke up…” Harry said quietly. Had he drifted away from his friends because he chose a different path? He’d hate to lose his friends…

 

“Tell me Harry,” Kingsley asked his fingers steepled while his elbows rest on Harry’s bed. “Why here? Why was this the first place you thought of?”

 

“It’s a Manor House. It had very strong wards. They owe me life debts I hadn’t taken the time to discuss with them. Purebloods take life debts seriously. At some point I have to call in the life debt the Weasleys owe me collectively as well as the one Ginny owes. Right now the nerves between us are too raw. My refusal to Bond to Ginny is splitting the family apart.” Harry shrugged.

 

“I’m going to suspend Ron from training. They were separated due to the most recent fight. Now, I am going to send Neville here. He will be put on paper as suspended but with pay unlike Ron. Neville is going to be your body guard until we determine who your enemies are.”

 

Harry gave a cold laugh, “My enemies? Death Eaters not caught yet. Their supporters, Slytherins I went to school with like Parkinson who wanted to hand me over to Voldemort in exchange for safety. Right now you could claim Ron, Ginny and Molly Weasley as enemies.”

 

“Somehow I don’t see Ron as a likely attacker. How many were there?”

 

Harry closed his eyes, “They might have been quick moving but I felt spells from three directions. They spoke barely above a whisper, I didn’t recognize the voices but they may have been wearing vocal Glamours. They cursed me from behind and burned our house. You can file charges for damage of private property on behalf of the Blacks. When they are found…if they are I want them charged with magical assault. I’m Lord Black and Lord Potter, I suggest that it be taken seriously.”

 

Kingsley cursed, “I wish I still had Moody or Tonks…”

 

“Don’t assign Dawlish. He’s an idiot…”

 

“I’ll find someone…I’ll inform Draco that Neville is going to be sent. Favouritism or not, I won’t let someone malign our Saviour. As soon as you are stable, I suggest you floo that wench Rita. This would be just the sort of story she’d enjoy. ”

 

Harry groaned, “I’ve been trying to avoid her since May…”

 

“What you need is sympathy. Let her craft the story that cowards are attacking our Heroes. We’ll keep your name private using Glamours; we don’t want your enemies to think you are weak. You can schedule a second meeting with her as Harry Potter and talk about the war. Don’t mention the Death Threats, tell her how you’re rising above your grief, how you are putting the war aside because you’re tired of fighting and death. You are looking into a brighter, happier future with WWW.”

 

Harry grinned, “I like that plan. I come in as a nameless fighter from the battle; a member of the Order and the other members start thinking they are at risk. I have an interview as Harry Potter and I’m completely uninjured which is going to stun the person or persons who left me for dead.”

 

“I need to speak with Severus and Andromeda about the spells. While Neville is here he can interview you and send me the report which I will forward to the proper person.”  The Minister said as he rose.

 

Harry nodded, “Thank you Kingsley.”

 

“Take care of yourself and I want all death threats warded and sent to me.”

 

Harry sighed, what was wrong with wanting to move past the war? He wanted to live quietly…

 

The door opened; but instead of Andromeda, it was Malfoy.

 

Harry blinked, cradled in the former Slytherin’s arms was Teddy.

 

Draco smiled.

 

Harry was floored, it was a genuine one and something he wasn’t sure he’d ever seen before. He immediately had difficulty breathing…

 

The blonde’s brow furrowed, “Are you alright? Should I call Aunt Annie or Uncle Severus?”

 

Harry shook his head, “Why do you have Teddy?”

 

Draco shrugged, “You’re my guest. I promised on my blood safe refuge for all of you. Mother wasn’t pleased because she dislikes Aunt Andromeda but I am Lord Malfoy so she has to go along with it.” He grinned at the cooing seven month old baby, “Teddy and me, we’re becoming friends. He’s bigger than Scorpius. I hope they’ll be friends despite being different years.”

 

Harry frowned, “Who is Scorpius?”

 

“My son…” Draco said quietly.

 

“Pansy’s?”

 

Draco glared, but turned Teddy so he wouldn’t see his face, “No! He’s mine.”

 

“Who is the mother?”

 

Draco scowled, “There is no ‘mother’. I birthed him but last I checked I had a prick and bollocks like any man. I didn’t ask to get pregnant but I love my son. My only regret is that he wasn’t born in a bonding to parents who loved each other. He can’t inherit and no one would bond to me because he’s illegitimate.”

 

“You were attacked then?”

 

Draco shivered, “Just after you and yours left the Manor during winter holidays. Aunt. Bella gave me to her brother in law to punish. He forced me to his bed and that’s when they forced me to begin torturing people. After spending the summer at the end of Aunt Bella’s wand, I was forced to give others the same treatment.”

 

Harry said quietly, “That’s awful. Why would no one Bond to you because of your son?”

 

“They won’t see it as that I was attacked. That I dared bear a child and let it live would be seen as an abomination. Unbonded pureblood Lords do not allow illegitimate sons to be born. I would be accused to embarrassing my ancestors. I considered giving him away but he’s mine. I never asked if my attacker was dead. I didn’t ask to bear a child. I didn’t realize I was until I was examined by Pomfrey and then placed in a private interview room at the Ministry. I was held there until Kingsley came. He dismissed all charges and sent me home with Mother. I think Father was punished more severely because of that. I’d hate to think what might have happened if I didn’t have Scorpius…”

 

“You may have been an adult age wise but you were still a child in how you were treated. You were forced to do things because you were threatened. You didn’t choose any of it so don’t beat yourself up for it. Hermione didn’t choose to be tortured anymore than you did. That’s something she’s had to work through. Ron’s got guilt issues because he failed to protect her.” Harry’s face fell, “Well they did when I last talked to them.”

 

Draco’s brow furrowed, “I thought you three were inseparatable.”

 

Harry let out a cold laugh, “Inseparable? All it took to destroy seven years of friendship was for me to tell Ginny to stop trying to snog me or get me to sleep with her. I told her in no uncertain terms that we’re never getting together. That I didn’t feel anything for her, that any feelings I may have had had been burned out by the war.” He shrugged, “At this point I’m not sure if I ever liked her or if I liked the idea of having someone like me. I liked Cho because she was good looking and all the guys wanted her. Let’s face it; Ginny looked like my mother except for the eyes. Right now I find the idea of being with someone like that creepy.”

 

Draco nodded, “Everyone was going nuts over Fleur Delacour and I just couldn’t see it. She looked like mother and some thing like father. I didn’t realize I was bent until then. All the straight guys wanted Fleur, I was having issues not jumping Blaise once he came into his inheritance.” He frowned, “He transferred to Beauxbatons when things got too hot here. After I let Death Eaters into Hogwarts he turned his back on our friendship. He may have agreed with some of their ideals but he disapproved of their methods.”

 

“Have you tried speaking to him since?”

 

Draco shook his head.

 

“What about Scorpius’ Wiccaning? Andromeda and I stepped in for his parents. I asked Luna and Neville. They’re his guardians if anything happened to Andromeda or myself.”

 

Draco looked down the boy who grabbed at his hair, which had grown out since the Battle of Hogwarts. He watched fascinated as Teddy changed his hair to match his. “I’ve put it off. Mother keeps trying to bring it up but I’m terrified. I would have asked Blaise but I’m frightened. Here I am a single father, with an illegitimate son and I ask my former best friend to be my son’s godfather? I can’t. He’d laugh.”

 

“If he laughed at your misfortune, he’s no friend of yours.” Harry said quietly. “You know the real reason I told Ginny I didn’t want her?”

 

Draco blinked, “No…”

 

“Because…I was having dreams of having sex with you on a broom flying somewhere in the dark.”

 

Draco stared at him, “You’re joking. Why would you want someone like me?”

 

Harry laughed, “Why not? You were the hottest guy in school. You were the one I paid attention to most and I had the hugest hard-on as we flew out of the Room of Requirement.” He smirked, “You owe me what four life debts? I owe you at least one…”

 

“I owe you two. We saved your life twice so that makes us even.”

 

Harry chuckled, “You know what? I’ll offer you a deal.”

 

Draco stared, “A deal? What are you talking about?”

 

“I’ll blood adopt Scorpius. I’ll even agree to a three-year bonding contract. If at the end of that time we’re not madly in love, we will part ways and your son will be legitimate.”

 

“You’re joking.” Draco stormed to his feet.

 

Harry chuckled, “Never more serious. I think you’re hot. I wouldn’t mind being bonded to you. Besides, I’ve seen you staring at me for what eight years? You chase me like it’s going out of style. You always want to be close to me and you even like Teddy. Ginny threw a huge fit about my adopting Teddy and making him my heir. She said and I quote, ‘No werewolf’s spawn is going to keep my son from inheriting. He can stay with his snake grandmother! My son is going to be Lord Potter-Black’.”

 

Draco scoffed, “That slut had the audacity to say that? With all the sex she’s had it’s a wonder she hasn’t gotten pregnant yet.”

 

Harry smirked, “Oh she is. My revenge for saying those things was to cast a spell that made her so fertile that no contraception charm would work and I know she has never heard of a condom. She went and fucked Michael Corner. She’s in hot water with Molly who blames me last I heard. She’s never been capable of being faithful. She was cheating on Dean with Michael, Terry and members of both the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff teams. She even broke in my Beaters. Seamus told her he was bent and to peddle her wares elsewhere.”

 

“The Irish man was bent? I didn’t know that.”

 

Harry smirked, “Yeah and get this, he’s got such a thing for George that he working at WWW on our Fireworks line for _free_. George is pretty daft that Seamus likes him but I’ve caught him drooling. Especially when Seamus speaks in that brogue of his.”

 

Draco laughed, “Now that I’ve got to see.”

 

“I’ll invite them over. I’ve got to let George know I was attacked anyway. That is if you don’t mind Weasels.” Harry asked worried.

 

“If we were bonded, I assume since you work there that at least that Weasel I would have to tolerate.” He snickered, “Maybe I’ll torment them both, I haven’t got any friends who I’d trust with my son but if you’d vouch for them both…”

 

“You want to help me play matchmaker?”

 

“Who else would help you? Who do you think would they come to our Bonding with?”

 

“IF we Bond and I let you adopt Scorpius, will that settle the life debts between us?” Draco asked worried.

 

“I don’t know. There is still the issue of the debts the Weasleys owe me.”

 

Draco smirked, “That is easy.”

 

Harry leaned forward, his eyes sparkling with mischief, “How so?”

 

Draco grinned, “Every heard of Sire’s rights?”

 

“No…”

 

“Simple, unless it’s a rape, the infant conceived belongs to the Sire. Does Corner want her?”

 

Harry snorted, “No. He told her he didn’t believe it was his. I know it was.”

 

Draco smirked, “Simple. Tell that to Michel, that you cast the spell. Then get him to sign adoption papers allowing you to blood adopt the child. Then get her father and grandfather to sign them. They both have to approve it. I doubt they’ll want her to raise an illegitimate child and it will settle the debt that her mother wanted her marriage to settle. A life for a life. You repay your debt to me by legitimising my son.”

 

 “I’ll understand if you don’t want to let me be the Chaser. I wouldn’t mind letting you have me though.” Harry gave Draco a once over.

 

Draco flushed.

 

Teddy reached out with chubby fists trying to open his shirt.

 

Draco sighed blushing, “I don’t know how much I have…Scorpius is a glutton…” shyly he let Harry’s godson feed.

 

Harry blinked, “You’re breastfeeding? You’re a guy…”

 

Draco sighed, “Muggles…they’re so clueless. Sending you to their world did you such a disservice. Yes, wizards can feed a child naturally if they birth them. I just don’t produce as much. It helps me bond to Scorpius. I spent the later part of my pregnancy hating him. I didn’t want him. My Mind Healer suggested mother put him to my chest so he could feed.”

 

“You have a mind healer? I didn’t think one would treat you…”

 

Draco scowled, “They don’t know I’m Draco Malfoy. They know a Death Eater whom I refuse to name repeatedly raped me. Kingsley found me one, when he saw I needed it. “

 

Teddy latched on, gumming his nipple painfully as he sucked hard.

 

Draco winced, “He’s worse than Scorpius…”

 

The door opened and a house elf entered carrying a wailing bundle. All Harry could see was tuffs of blonde hair.

 

“Little Master be hungry….”

 

Draco held out his free arm, taking care not to jostle Teddy as he held his much smaller son to his other nipple.

 

Harry sucked in a deep breath, “Merlin that’s hot…”

 

Draco blushed, “You try it sometime…it’s a bit uncomfortable…”

 

Harry swallowed, “I always wanted kids. I didn’t know guys could have them…”

 

Draco rolled his eyes, “Muggles…”

 

“Do you think I could?”

 

Draco laughed, “Nearly all bent wizards can. Some have problems with conception and need fertility potions.”

 

Harry grinned. “Then I expect you to knock me up on our honeymoon.”

 

Draco swallowed, “I can’t leave Scorpius.”

 

“A two day honeymoon. I’ve never left these shores before…” Harry said wistfully.

 

Draco sighed, “Only if I can floo to see him…”

 

Harry grinned, “I’ve got no problem with that.”

 

Draco smiled, “Then we have a deal.” He went to hold out his hand only to laugh at himself, “Hard to shake on it when you’ve got your hands full.”

 

The door opened again.

 

Andromeda entered followed by Severus Snape.

 

Harry blinked, “You’re alive?”

 

“So are you. Though some cowards thought they’d beaten you.” Severus rasped. “You might want to thank the man who saved your life.”

 

Harry grinned, “I guess that pays back your life debt then.”

 

Severus glared at him, “I didn’t save you because of that.”

 

Harry shook his head, “No you didn’t. You saved me because of my mother.” He frowned, “You know, she cared for you…”

 

“Not enough…” the man said gruffly.

 

Harry chuckled, “I’ve got a proposal for you.”

 

Severus blinked, “What would that be?”

 

“How would you like a Potter child to raise as your own?”

 

Severus glared, “You’re too old and I don’t think you need a parent.”

 

Harry laughed, “Not me. I’m going to be demanding Ginny’s illegitimate child in payment for both hers and their family’s life debt to me. I thought I’d foster them to you. You need an heir.”

 

“You can’t adopt if you’re unbonded.” Andromeda gasped.

 

Harry smirked at Draco, “You want to tell them or should I?”

 

Draco muttered something unintelligible into Scorpius’ hair.

 

Harry shrugged, “Draco and I have decided to sign a Three-year Bonding Contract. In exchange, it settles our life debts and I’ll blood adopt Scorpius. Scorpius will be named the Malfoy heir. Teddy is already the Black heir, since I approved Andromeda’s bonding and reinstated her to the Family along with Sirius. Which automatically made Teddy heir to the Black line as the sole male heir.”

 

“You don’t have to do this…” Draco said softly.

 

“I want to.” Harry said firmly. “It isn’t fair that the son you love so much can’t legally carry on the family name or inherit. Plus I already admitted I like you. What to I have to do to prove it? Strip, take veritaserum so you can ask me if I want you to fuck me?”

 

Andromeda winced.

 

Severus growled, “You’re uncouth just like James.”

 

Harry scowled, “I’m nothing like my father.”

 

“Actually you are.” Andromeda said softly. “Severus never knew it…but the reason she bonded to James was because she’d been raped by a Death Eater after telling You-Know-Who to leave and not let the wards hit him on the way out when he asked her to join him. She was a mess and worse after she found out she was pregnant. She wanted Severus. She begged me to find him. James came in, he’d been assigned the case and his partner was his mentor Francis. This was before he’d been assigned Sirius as a partner. The rapes are usually handled by Aurors in training. Lily screamed at him to leave but he wouldn’t. He handled her case professionally. He wooed her; he offered her his heart and his hand. He promised to blood adopt you.”

 

Severus glared, “Why wasn’t I told?”

 

Andromeda sighed, “I tried to find you. Lily wanted her best friend. She loved you but James was there when she needed someone desperately. She felt so guilty for a long time about not waiting for you. Then when she finally was ready, they consummated the Bonding. She got pregnant immediately. She begged James to let you be the child’s godparent. James would grant her anything. He had his son, an heir and the woman he worshipped. I think he only gave in because he wanted to rub it in your face. He stole the woman you loved and she had two children. It was to be a girl. She was going to name it Roslyn Serenity, she still loved you Severus. She would always love you…she wanted you to be happy. She cried a lot, knowing that agreeing to Bond to James, your rival would anger you. She lamented the loss of your friendship…she would have married you if you’d showed up but she didn’t know if you’d still want her.”

 

Severus nearly fell but a house elf appeared with a chair that he collapsed into, “Still want her? I would have gladly married her. Who did it?”

 

Andromeda sighed, “Rodolphus on Bella’s orders most likely.”

 

“I was the Lestrange heir?”

 

Andromeda snorted. “Heir? You would have had to be adopted by Bella for that. I wouldn’t wish her as a mother on anyone. James loved you, and from the moment he blood adopted you, you were his. His parents died before he graduated so he didn’t have to get it approved by anyone but himself. He was so happy to have a son and the woman he adored. Lily owed him so much. Lily died loving you both, I know that but she would have wanted you to be happy. She wanted you to fall in love and have a child.”

 

Harry stared as Severus started to shake with silent sobs, he’d always seen Snape as hard, unyielding and cold, but he seemed like his heart was breaking. “Lily…I’m sorry…I should have been there…”

 

Harry swallowed, “So you might have been my dad then?”

 

Severus stared at him.

 

“Do you want the child?”

 

“I’d have to be Bonded.”

 

Andromeda snorted, “Lucius is dead. The announcement came this morning. Narcissa is almost glowing. She never wanted Lucius anymore than I did. She wanted you.”

 

Severus blinked, “What?”

 

Draco echoed him. “What? Mother loved Uncle Sev?”

 

“Why do you think he was always around? She introduced him to Lucius. She made him notice him. She convinced Lucius to be his patron. It was her idea for him to be your godfather. It was the closest she could come to being you being his child.”

 

Harry grinned, “Go for it. Besides, bonding to a pureblood would reclaim the honour your family lost. I’ll gladly give my consent. Not that she needs it. It’s up to Draco.”

 

“I want mother to be happy….” The stunned single father said looking down at the babies in his arms.

 

“That settles it. What is the usual mourning period for a criminal spouse?”

 

“Six months…” Andromeda said looking suspiciously at him.

 

“Does Draco going into mourning impede us?”

 

“Not if you are already Bonded. If you claim Scorpius is yours and you file with Gringotts you can back date it. I’m sure Kingsley would assist you.”

 

Harry smirked, “Then we’ll do that. I’ll arrange for the paper work. We’ll have a public Ceremony later after the period of mourning is over. We’ll observe social niceties. I don’t have an owl and I’m not keen on getting one.”

 

“You can use Iris.” Draco said quietly.

 

“I’ll need to firecall Bill and Owl Kingsley. Can I get up yet?”

 

“You’ve barely woken up after your attack. They almost killed you if Severus didn’t know countercurses for all those spells you were hit with you’d be dead.”

 

“He’s brilliant. What do you expect? Now can I get up?”

 

Andromeda sighed casting diagnostic spells, shaking her head in amazement, “You seem perfectly alright. If I didn’t treat you myself I wouldn’t know…”

 

Harry shrugged, “I’ve always been a fast healer.”

 

“You can get up.”

 

Harry climbed out of bed grinning, “Great. You better go propose to Narcissa. Neville should be here soon.  He’s to be my bodyguard.” He frowned, “I hope he’s alright. Ron’s stirring up trouble, he accused Neville of being my lover.”

 

Draco glared at him.

 

Harry held up his hands, “He’s just a friend. Besides, he was seeing Luna last I heard but Kingsley said they broke up.”

 

“Guess I have to finally declare the Bonding of Xenos Malfoy and Demeter Lovegood Sanctified. I’ll have to repair the family tree.” Draco sighed.

 

Harry blinked, “Luna’s half Malfoy?”

 

Draco laughed, “You didn’t think it was coincidental that we resembled each other do you? Her father was Father’s younger brother by a year. He broke tradition and was sorted into Ravenclaw. He was befriended by Demeter who was Sorted right before him. Her cousins on her mother’s side are Daphne and Astoria. Aurora Greengrass was Demeter’s twin sister.”

 

Harry was surprised, “I never saw them together…”

 

“Because Uncle Xenos broke with the family after the death of his wife. She died when Luna was nine and well, the cousins weren’t exactly close. Aurora didn’t approve of my Uncle, she thought he was highly unstable and has mentioned a few times that he might have been responsible. The only witness was Luna…”

 

“Sirius wasn’t kidding when he said you were all related…” Harry said shaking his head.

 

“My grandmother on my father’s side was a Pucey, so was Asteria and Daphne’s father. That was why father refused a Bonding contract between Daphne and myself. The blood was too close.” Draco shrugged gently and then his nose twitched, “They’re both dirty.”

 

Harry held out his arms, “Show me to his rooms so I can change him.”

 

Draco shifted slightly, so Teddy was more supported before letting Harry take him.

 

Andromeda turned on her heel and left.

 

Severus watched them for a few heartbeats before leaving himself, leaning heavily on his cane as he limped away.

 

Draco led Harry to Teddy’s room in the nursery wing where the baby could be changed.

 

Harry reached out, pulling the blonde to him and kissed him, “Thank you.”

 

Draco stood there stunned when Harry turned to enter Teddy’s room. He reached with his free hand to touch his lips. They burned…

 

Perhaps, this bonding would be what they both needed…

 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

 

Harry made his way down the marble staircase.

 

Stand there pacing was Neville.

 

Harry held Teddy close, the boy was drowsy but content. “Hey.”

 

Neville stopped and glanced at him, “Harry!”

 

Harry gave him a jaunty salute.

 

Neville met him at the foot of the stairs, “Are you alright?”

 

Harry shrugged, “I was attacked but I’m alright now. I had good healers. So I heard Ron’s being an evil prat.”

 

Neville sighed, “I don’t want to talk about it.” He rubbed his jaw, “I did a number on him. I’m glad I was pulled off. He’s tall and lanky but he’s a lot less intimidating once you throw a punch and connect, then you realize he’s all talk.”

 

Harry sighed, “I heard about you and Luna breaking up.”

 

Neville sighed, “She heard me talking in my sleep.” He blushed slightly, “I was calling out guys names. We finally talked it out and discussed that I was bi. I had to face that I was seriously attracted to guys.”

 

Harry shrugged, “So am I. I’ve got the hots for Draco. We’re getting Bonded.”

 

Neville staggered, “Merlin. I knew you’d broken up with Ginny for good after the battle but I never saw that coming.”

 

“We’ve got a kid that Draco tried to hide from me. I’m disappointed in him for that. I wish I’d known sooner so that we might have been bonded before he was born.” He grinned, “You’ve got to see him. He looks just like Draco. I hope our next kid looks like me.”

 

Neville blinked, “I see.”

 

Harry clapped him on the shoulder, “With Ron being a evil git I’ll be looking for a best man.”

 

A voice came from behind him on the stairs, “Harry it’s called a witness. You can’t have Longbottom because he’s mine. I suggest you go talk to George. He is your business partner.”

 

Neville blinked at him, “Malfoy? You want me as your witness?”

 

Draco nodded, “As it stands, I have no friends. So I’m asking you. I’m not fond of Weasels and I know they don’t think much of me either. I know I was a git in the past but I didn’t seek you out last year and torture you. I looked for ways to avoid being a part of the nonsense. Which made me as big of a target as you and Finnigan.”

 

“You’ve got a point there Malfoy.” Neville said holding out his hand, then paused noticing the green silk bundle, “Is that…”

 

“My son.” Draco said shyly turning Scorpius so his face could be seen.

 

“Damn…” Neville stammered, “You two make a nice looking kid. I hope the next looks like Harry though. He’s beautiful…” he gave Draco a piercing look, “You better not be taking advantage of Harry.”

 

Draco turned a sickly shade of white and wavered.

 

Harry swiftly wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him.

 

Draco flinched.

 

Harry whispered, “I wouldn’t hurt you. He doesn’t know. He doesn’t need to.”

 

Neville was shocked at their closeness and was clearly jealous.

 

Draco hid his face in Harry’s shirt, it was one of his and it smelled like his closet. He took a few calming breaths. He steadied himself and pulled away, “My apologies. As Lord Malfoy, I welcome you to Malfoy Manor. Kingsley mentioned a bodyguard to my Aunt Andromeda and godfather. You are welcome here as long as you are needed. I will have a room prepared and one of my elves will show you there later. We are just headed for lunch. If you wish to join us, you may. It seems that the Manor is becoming a haven for those I care deeply for and their companions.”

 

They followed Draco into a dining room.

 

There was Andromeda, Narcissa and Severus already eating.

 

Narcissa sat at one end in black, her hair pulled back severely and a half veil on her face. Yet no sorrow touched her features. Rather, she glowed…

 

Severus sat opposite her while Andromeda was at Narcissa’s left.

 

Neville stopped and stared, “Professor?”

 

Severus glowered, “Reports of my death are greatly exaggerated. I would request as one Lord to another that you keep your news to yourself. I have been quietly pardoned by Kingsley himself, now sit down and eat.”

 

Neville swallowed and took a seat opposite the two set out for Harry and Draco.

 

It was clear which were theirs because beside them both were bassinets.

 

 

XoooooX

 

Severus was feeling more ill lately, his potions and spells were weakening. He hadn’t recovered as well as Arthur had despite being attacked by Nagini.

 

He asked Andromeda to join him after lunch, which left his betrothed looking rather annoyed.

 

Andromeda followed him to his lab, “What do you need Severus?”

 

“I wish to know how much time I have left. I’m suffering from blood poisoning. It’s killing me and I can’t brew. I used what little strength I have to save Harry.” Severus said as he collapsed in a nearby chair.

 

Andromeda examined him, “You’ll be lucky to last a week at most.” She glared, “Why didn’t you see a healer?”

 

“How could I? I’m a criminal, a spy, and the killer of Headmaster Dumbledore. I wanted to die peacefully, I wish I could bond to Narcissa but I haven’t the time.”

 

Andromeda smirked, “There is a remedy to that, sign the papers. As for heirs, leave vials of your seed under stasis. I’ll see that Narcissa uses them when she is most fertile and conceives. She’ll bear you blood heirs willingly and raise them properly. By bonding to her even in death, your line will be redeemed.”

 

Severus nodded, he weakly gestured in the direction of empty vials.

 

Andromeda cast spells to summon fertile seed from his body and directed it into the potion vials before casting stasis charms on them. “Come. We’ll go to Gringotts; we can arrange for the bonding contract and sign it. I’ll give it to Narcissa in the morning. It will be filed when the time comes. Your line shall continue, I swear it.”

 

Andromeda helped him to his feet and they took his private floo to Gringotts.

 

They arrived and Andromeda asked to see the Head Goblin.

 

They were escorted to his office.

 

Andromeda laid out the situation, “Lord Prince is dying, and his line is in jeapordy. He wishes to bond by Gringotts contract to my sister Narcissa before he passes to the Veil. Steps will be taken to ensure that their future children shall be born but she is to be named his Bonded and the custodian of his estate until their future children are of age.

 

“Anything you wish to be hers in entirety?”

 

Severus shrugged.

 

“He wishes for her to retain her rights to her dowry. The house known as Spinner’s End is to be sold. The proceeds are to be placed in her personal vault. His personal fortune is also hers as well as her choice of private residence. She is to live at her leisure so long as their children are adequately provided for. If she fails her duties or dies prior to an heir reaching majority, custody is to revert to Lord Malfoy and Lord Potter-Black who are to be named guardians of any children of Narcissa and himself. His name is not to be known as Severus Snape but Aurelius Prince, Lord of the House of Prince. To replace him his heir must claim the Family Seat. If they fail it will revert to the next in line. Draco is expected to inform Lord Prince’s heir of their rights, duties and responsibilities as a Lord of a Pureblood line.”

 

The Head Goblin asked for Severus’ agreement.

 

He nodded, “I Lord Prince am granting Healer Tonks to function as my voice until Lady Narcissa files the Bonding contract. While infirm of body, I am hearty of mind.”

 

Andromeda continued to speak for Severus, being sure to ensure that Narcissa while left bereft of her beloved would be well taken care of in the fashion she was accustomed to.

 

XoooooX

 

Harry flooed Bill at Shell Cottage after lunch, “I want to set up an interview with the goblin who now oversees my estate.”

 

Bill blinked at him, “What? Why?”

 

Harry smirked, “If I told you I told Ginny we were over for a reason would you be interested in hearing it?”

 

Bill chuckled, “What would that be?”

 

“I had the hots for Malfoy. We’ve been seeing each other for a while now. He didn’t tell me he was carrying my child the sneaky git. He had them, an adorable boy named Scorpius. I’m in a spot of trouble right now. Some Dark Wizards attacked me last night and they left me for dead. They burned down Lavender Vale. I created a portkey and we’re hiding out at Malfoy Manor. Draco had to come clean. My son is adorable, his name is Scorpius and he’s going to be a little heart breaker.” Harry snickered.

 

“How is it possible for him to have your child so soon?”

 

Harry grinned, “You know that wizard pregnancies sometimes are shorter. Sometimes the foetus matures faster. Now the problem is that we’re not bonded so Scorpius is considered illegitimate. I’ve got to do right by my son and bond to Draco. He deserves better.”

 

Bill was a bit stunned, “I’ll set up an appointment.”

 

“Can you request a portkey? With my recent attack it best to be not seen just yet. Please inform them that I will be bringing an Auror bodyguard signed by the Minister himself.” Harry said cheekily.

 

Bill shook his head, “Just be careful. Should I tell George?”

 

Harry shook his head, “I’ll floo him myself. I’ve got to ask him to be my- was it Draco called it? My witness? He already claimed Neville as his witness and told me I better asked George. Merlin knows I can’t ask Ron.” He tilted his head, “I need to arrange a meeting with your grandfather; he is still the head of your family isn’t he?”

 

“Yes, grandfather is the Head of the Weasley Family. He’s still miffed at Dad but he’s coming around…or he was until he found out about Ginny. He blames mum for that.”

 

Harry chuckled, “I maybe willing to take that kid off your hands. I was going to blood adopt them.”

 

Bill let out a sigh of relief, “With Corner refusing to take responsibility and no one willing to bond to Ginny it would be greatly appreciated. Grandfather is trying to talk me into agreeing to adopt the child. With Fleur so close to birth, I haven’t asked if she would be willing.”

 

“I’ll adopt the child if your father and grandfather give consent.” Harry wasn’t sure if he would be blood adopting them but adopting was definitely in his plans.

 

“I’ll make the arrangements. Do you have a lawyer to draw up the documents or do you want a Gringotts contract?”

 

“I’d like to back date it and file it after the protracted mourning period is over, so a Gringotts contract will suffice.”

 

Bill nodded, “I’ll see that you have responses on the marrow. Congratulations. I hope that Malfoy proves worthy of you…”

 

“Oh he will…” Harry said to himself when the floo was closed.

 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

 

Andromeda handed a sheaf of parchment to Narcissa that morning. “Many apologies sister. I did what I could.”

 

Narcissa took them from her, her face paled and she seemed to lose her composure.

 

She summoned ink and a quill. She signed the parchment and left her food untouched. “I wish to be alone. At least now I can mourn honestly….”

 

Draco glanced at his mother, “What was that about?”

 

“Severus came to me yesterday to verify his suspicions. He is dying and has little time left. He made provisions for your mother including a bonding contract and a will. He’s left the possibility for heirs if your mother consents. Severus wished to die quietly and is at a Prince residence being cared for by his elves. He wishes that we abide by his choices. He is sorry that he can’t care for the child you offered but he hopes that you will care of them yourself.”

 

Draco looked stricken, “He won’t be at my Bonding?”

 

Andromeda shook her head; “His condition is rapidly taking its toll on his body. He used the last of his strength to save Harry. He doesn’t regret it, he said he has paid his debts and he can die without worry.”

 

Harry hugged Draco; the loss of the man who might have been his father tore at his heart. 

 

Breakfast passed in solemn silence, a fitting tribute to a man who preferred solitude to company.

 

XoooooX

 

Bill Arrived after breakfast with his father and grandfather by floo, Harry met them in the receiving room.

 

Harry bowed, “Mr. Weasley…and?” he addressed Bill’s grandfather, not sure how the man wished to be called.

 

Draco gestured for them to follow him, “The front parlour would be more comfortable.”

 

The chairs in the receiving room were hard and clearly uncomfortable.

 

The older gentleman followed leading the younger members of his family; “You may address me as Septimus. I knew your grandmothers; Dorea was a fine woman Harry. I wish she’d lived long enough to know you.”

 

Once they were comfortably seated in the parlour Draco clapped his hands and instructed a house elf to bring refreshments.

 

“Now, am I right in saying that you two are Bonded?” Septimus asked.

 

Harry nodded, perhaps not legally but that was private.

 

“Lord Malfoy, are you in agreement with Lord Potter-Black’s adoption of my irresponsible granddaughter’s illegitimate offspring?”

 

Draco shrugged, “I have no objections. Besides, we all know that females offspring is rare amoung wizard couples. She maybe our only daughter.”

 

“Very well then. I was reminded that our family as well as Ginevra owe you life debts. With the birth of the babe and our allowing an adoption, would that satisfactorily satisfy the debt owed by the family?”

 

Harry nodded, “Most amiably.”

 

Septimus held out the documents, “William, if you will.”

 

Bill brought Harry the documents from his grandfather and handed him the requested ones. “Here are the ones you requested yesterday. There is a portkey for you to deliver these to your estate manager Rinak.”

 

“Thank you. What are your plans for Ginny since she’s disgraced herself?” Harry asked.

 

“Besides having her tossed out of the family with neither name nor vault? I care little. Ginevra is a disgrace to this family.” Septimus scowled.

 

Draco spoke up, “Might I offer a suggestion?”

 

Septimus shrugged.

 

“Since with her reputation in tatters and no family, her future is uncertain. Perhaps, Ginny can be made a ward of one of our Houses. If she consents to bear daughters for us as a surrogate, she may live a comfortable life. Perhaps, Harry might agree to take her into keeping. While we would refuse to actually sleep with her she would be treated as a mistress.”

 

Septimus winced, “Normally, I would strenuously object to a Weasley being taken as thus but I see that we have little choice with a girl such as that. Would she have any need to finish her education?”

 

“If she wishes she may, but she is allowed no employment and a small income as well as a warded house. She would have to sign a contract that forbids her from sexual contact with anyone other that her master. That is if Harry decided to have sex with her at all.”

 

Harry snorted, “As if. Ginny tried to seduce me when we were seeing each other. I told her I wasn’t interested and she continued to try to force herself on me. I had to use magic to throw her off and then use a shielding charm to keep her away so I could leave.”

 

Arthur shook his head, “It’s bad form to force a wizard to have sex against their will.”

 

“Something I was always suspicious Mary had done to you Arcturus.”

 

“I go by Arthur now father.”

 

“Arcturus is the name we gave you at birth and it is what we shall call you. Arthur is too common a name for my firstborn.”

 

Harry and Draco glanced at one another and shrugged.

 

“Where would you be letting Ginny stay?” Bill asked.

 

Harry shrugged, “Not at Grimmauld or here of course. It will be up to you if you ever see her. She was staying at The Burrow until the birth I heard.”

 

Arthur said stiffly, “We’ll inform you when she goes into labour.”

 

With the adoption papers signed it made things simpler for the Weasleys.

 

Ginny’s baby could be taken for adoption, it settled the life debts and Harry took responsibility for Ginny.

 

The three Weasleys shook his hand and thanked him for helping them out of a messy situation.

 

Leaving Draco alone with Harry.

 

“You know if you told me eight years ago I would adopting a Weasley I would have cursed you.”

 

Harry chuckled, “If you’d mentioned I’d be wanting to be in your bed or signing bonding contracts with you I would have been dumbfounded.”

 

They finished signing the backdated bonding contract; they filled out a birth certificate for Scorpius that listed Harry as Scorpius’ sire.

 

They would have to arrange for the blood adoption before they could file it.

 

After the blood adoption would be the Wiccaning for Scorpius.

 

“Any options for Scorpius’ godparents? I’ve already had Neville and Luna serve as Teddy’s.”

 

Draco sighed, “You could ask your business partner, I wouldn’t complain. About the Weasley child, I think you should ask Bill and his wife. I think they would appreciate it, being blood and all.”

 

“Scorpius ought to have two godparents as part of his Wiccaning.” Harry frowned.

 

“Fine. Than we can ask George’s beloved Seamus.” Draco rolled his eyes, “That ought to make them closer.”

 

Harry leaned over, “Since you’re now my bonded, you ought to think about taking me to bed.” Harry gave Draco an appraising look, “I certainly lucked out. You’re hot…”

 

Draco flushed, “I’m…going to check on Scorpius.”

 

Harry laughed, “I’m sure you can order some books. Since I’m a virgin I don’t know what I like. It’s up to you to figure it out Bonded.”

 

Draco tore out of the room.

 

Harry sighed, “This is going to be hard work…”

 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

 

Andromeda was somehow not surprised to find her nephew hiding out in Severus’ abandoned lab.

 

It was cold and dark in there without a working Potion’s Master.

 

“What’s the matter?”

 

“Harry was…joking about our consummating the bonding contract. Thinking about sex is difficult for me…he’s put it all in my hands. I wanted to choose my own sexual partner…I…”

 

“Do you feel like Harry is taking advantage of you?” Andromeda said conjuring a chair and sitting beside him.

 

“No…the opposite. He wants me to be comfortable. He said he knows nothing about sex and put his trust in me. How does he know I won’t hurt him?”

 

“Because he knows you’ve been hurt and you hated it. Harry thinks you like him. As such I think he believes that you’ll want to make it a good experience.  For all his bluster he’s a good kid. He had a bad childhood, Ted would have insisted on seeing him if he’d known. He would have been good for you too. He’s a Potter and they don’t just bed anyone. They fall in love once, always during the first few years at Hogwarts. Weren’t you the one to make the most impression on him in school?” Andromeda chuckled.

 

Draco swallowed, “I guess…”

 

“Nymphadora said he was always complaining about you, always aware of you. You were the one to lock him in a compartment under his invisibility cloak. Did you know It was a Deathly Hallow?

 

He’d once held two Deathly Hallows in his hands? Both the Elder Wand and Death’s own Invisibility Cloak?

 

“If Death couldn’t see beneath it why could I?” Draco frowned.

 

Andromeda chuckled, “Perhaps, you’re soulmates? Were you always aware of one another?”

 

Draco nodded.

 

“Perhaps you wanted his attention because he was only one who mattered. I once picked on Ted because I cared for him despite my upbringing. That seems rather Black of you, your mother fell for someone also deemed beneath her. A dirty Halfblood son of a bloodtraitor, who turned out to be one of the bravest Slytherins I ever knew and the finest brewer I’ve ever met. My Ted became the most respected Mind Healer despite his blood. The Ministry and St. Mungos called him in often as a consultant. If Harry is going to continue working at George’s shop he’ll be very much in the public view. His career is very different from what one might expect.”

 

“I think it suits him.” Draco said quietly, “He’s not the type to want to appease people. He liked Quidditch best when he was flying against me. I was the closest thing to competition he had.”

 

“If you like him, do something unexpected. Court him.”

 

Draco swallowed.

 

“Well do you just want to get him into bed or do you want prove your worth as a Bondmate before then?”

 

“I would want to be worthy of him.” Draco said quietly.

 

“Then do what no one else has, prove that you know the real Harry. Get to know his friends. Find out what he really cares about, what he wants and find a way to give him that.” Aandromeda advised.

 

“He wants a family…he’s always been jealous of those with parents and siblings. He has no one to confide in.  He needs someone to trust, someone to cherish him. And someone to show him he has value beyond his name and reputation.” Draco stammered out.

 

“You are rather wise for a Malfoy. It must be the Black in you. Knowing all of that, How will you find a way to support him? Can you stand at his side and be strong or will you continue to hide? As terrible as the war was for you, can you truly expect as Harry’s bonded to be allowed to hide out here?” Andromeda chuckled to herself.

 

Draco sighed, “I had hoped that Uncle Sev might help me qualify as a first class potions master. It’s always been my dream to be just like him. Now that he’s gone away…no one will train me.”

 

Andromeda scoffed, “I trained Ted and he was dreadful, Severus is somewhat above my skill but I am also certified as a First Class, Potions Mistress. I no longer have my lab but with Severus’ lab here and what he had at his home and Hogwarts I will be more than capable of training you if you like. Surely, you would prefer to trust your own brewing for your family than another’s? With your family’s past, someone might want to punish you with poison or something. Or they would target your kids to punish the both of you. Harry for marrying a Death Eater and you for daring to defile their Hero by bonding to him.”

 

Draco groaned, “I will never be treated decently.  If I hadn’t been so horrid in school…”

 

“Then you must strive to teach Scorpius and Teddy to be wiser. They can’t go to Hogwarts and treat others shamefully. After all, pureblood-centric beliefs will be deemed inappropriate for quite a while. After all, they will blame most purebloods for the war even if they fought with Harry.” Andromeda warned.

 

“He is the only one who might still want me as terribly as I’ve treated him and as loathsome a person as I am.”

 

“Harry couldn’t like someone unworthy. He sees only the good in people.”

 

“He spent our entire Sixth Year believing I was up to no good.” Draco grumbled.

 

“Weren’t you? You did let Death Eaters into the school.”

 

“The Dark Lord was going to kill mother…” Draco frowned, “Father was in Azkaban, I was the only one who could protect her. Being branded an evil person was a small price to pay for my mother’s life.”

 

“Now she doesn’t need your protection. You must be the Head of your Family and make choices that are the best for your family. Allowing your mother to be legally bound to your godfather and to attempt to carry his children while choosing to bond to someone who seems to respect you enough to make your son legitimate is the beginning of such a path. You can understand what he needs but can you give it to him?”

 

Draco sighed, hugging himself, “I want to. He’s saved my life. he returned my wand and he wants to adopt Scorpius. Perhaps, the way to both our hearts is through our children.”

 

Andromeda patted his shoulder, “I think that learning what he likes best is as important as learning what he dislikes. Harry is a complex, yet simple person. It is hard to not care about him. I was resolved to dislike him but he has become dear to me. Perhaps, my Nymphadora and her Remus were right to choose Harry. He’s a good kid who cares deeply for my grandson.”

 

“He seems to like Scorpius as well…”

 

“An insecure man couldn’t appreciate the gesture of your gesture of making Teddy Scorpius’ milk brother. It is a kind-hearted person who can share something so precious as that. I knew many witches who couldn’t do such a thing. For all Molly’s apparent kindness when her cousin begged her adopt his magical daughter, she threw him out. His Mafalda was of an age with her Ginny and she couldn’t find it in her heart to take the poor girl in.”

 

“Mafalda Prewett? She was the daughter of a squib and a Muggle correct?” Draco frowned.

 

“Surely sure a pedigree had her treated shamefully.” Andromeda nodded.

 

“To make things more difficult for her, the girl was Sorted into Slytherin.”

 

Andromeda sighed, “It’s a shame that she could put on such an act of affection when it came to Harry and yet couldn’t open her heart to anyone else. She tried to set Nymphadora up with her eldest son and yet when they were growing up she never once invited my daughter over for a play date. After all, your cousin was a yearmate of her Charlie. They may have been in different Houses but they could have at least played together.”

 

“I knew the Patil twins growing up and they were sorted into Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. They attended Hecate’s with Pansy, I did attend there on occasion but I received better education from Uncle Sev.”

 

“No wonder you were so ahead of your classmates. Not all twins are like the Weasley twins. The Prewett, Dearborn and Greengrass-Lovegood twins were sorted unto different Houses. Just because on the outside you look alike, even twins have different personalities. Bellatrix was often said to look a lot like me but with a dark cast. Bella had both a darker hair and personality. Not that I wasn’t capable of out-Slytherining most but she was the crueller sister.”

 

“She was the one who was going to kill Mother.” Draco sighed.

 

“She was the one who supposedly killed my daughter, I was not surprised really. Hurt yes but not surprised, Bella would have killed me if she could but for all her Dark Arts and Fear curses, Bella could never match my wand work. I was one of the best at dueling and I was once widely admired…until I ran away with Ted to get away from your father.”

 

“I see you wanted to avoid my mother’s fate.”

 

“My sister’s greatest failing was that she lacked the courage to stand up for herself. There are two types of Blacks in this world, those who stand up for themselves and spit on the world and there are those who are led by the nose and spit on. You must choose carefully what sort of a person you wish to be.”

 

Draco was left alone in the dark to contemplate his future and what sort of relationship he wanted with Harry.

 

XoooooX

 

Harry was pacing in the front parlour, his hands alternating from his pockets to his wild hair.

 

“I said too much. I had to have. I scared him off. This is why I don’t do relationships. Merlin.” Harry collapsed on a settee.

 

Neville frowned at him, “I thought you’d been sleeping together since the Battle.”

 

Harry blinked at him, “What? Oh yes of course…”

 

Neville sighed, “You never were a very good liar Harry.”

 

Harry blinked again, “What are you talking about?”

 

“You’ve never so much as kissed another bloke have you? Are you really going to keep pretending you’re Malfoy’s lover?”

 

“On paper we’re bonded Neville.”  Harry sighed.

 

“You don’t have any idea what to do with a man do you?”

 

“Where would I learn besides books? Poufs and wizards are equally bad in my relatives’ books. Sirius never mentioned whether being a poof was acceptable and I’ve never seen a gay couple…” Harry shrugged.

 

“Dunbar and Tolipan were a couple. Nobody cared. Did Hermione never say anything?”

 

Harry shrugged, “She rarely had much to say about her dormmates. Dunbar was Quidditch and Auror obsessed. Is she in the program?”

 

Neville nodded, “Would have rather been her partner than Ron’s. Coward. Sure I always thought you were hot but I never would have made a move. I thought you were with Ginny…yet she kept trying to get me to sleep with her when I was seeing Luna. You’re better off without her.”

 

Harry smirked, “I traded in the biggest slut for the hottest guy in our year.”

 

“Malfoy seems to be decent. He has a gorgeous son. Are you sure it’s yours?”

 

“What’s Draco’s is mine and what’s mine is Draco’s.” Harry said vaguely.

 

“That’s it. We’re both virgins when it comes to guys. We’re going out, we’ll wear glamours but we’re heading to Diagon Alley.” Neville announced rising.

 

“Why?”

 

“We’re picking out books on sex for bent wizards and you need to make two appointments with the person Hermione calls a ‘nosy beetle’.” Neville smirked.

 

“I guess I better write out a note from myself for the beetle.” Harry muttered. “Um…how do I…”

 

Neville chuckled, “Summon a house elf? Snap your fingers.”

 

Harry frowned, “How,”

 

“How do I know? Gran has house elves. We’ve always treated ours courteously so I didn’t see the point of Hermione’s SPEW.” Neville shrugged.

 

Harry chuckled, snapping his fingers.

 

A house elf appeared at once, “What would Master Draco’s consort be wanting?”

 

“Parchment and ink for a letter.”

 

“Treca go at once.”

 

 Harry sighed,  “Just because I agreed to meet with Skeeter doesn’t mean I want to.”

 

Neville smirked, “Well, you did give her an exclusive once. If she give as a good of an interview as that time in the Three Broomsticks it will be fine right?”

 

Harry nodded.

 

The elf returned with a small stack of parchment, an eagle feather quill and a small pot of black ink.

 

Harry set the ink on the table between them and uncorked it, dipping the quill into it.

 

After a few moments of reflection he wrote…

 

            'Dear Ms. Skeeter,

 

It has been a while hasn’t it. I am sorry that I’ve been dodging your owls but I’ve needed to spend the time since the battle reflecting on it and helping my friends recover.

 

I would be willing to allow you to interview me at the Leaky Cauldron in a private room. I shall be there in three days around 3 in the afternoon.

 

If you do not attend I shall never give this paper another interview.

 

Sincerely,

Harry Potter'

 

He folded the letter and sealed it with conjured melted wax using the Potter seal. He didn’t usually care about such things but he did wish to keep his status as his father’s heir known even if he hadn’t been born a Potter.

 

“You went all quiet on me. Anything wrong Harry?” Neville asked staring at him.

 

Harry blinked, “What? No…of course not.” He snapped his fingers again.

 

The same elf appeared at once, “Yes Master Harry sir?”

 

“Please inform Draco that Neville and I are running an errand in Diagon Alley. I’ll be under glamour so I should be safe.”

 

“Master Harry be safe. Master Draco worry if you gone long. Master Draco like Master Harry a lot.” Then the house elf wrung their hands, “Oh…Treca speak out of turn. Treca go iron,”

 

Harry patted her shoulder, “Don’t. I needed to hear that. I’m ordering you to forget you said that and not punish yourself.”  
  


“Master Harry be good master.”

 

Harry smiled at the elf, “My things were all burned in Andromeda’s house…”

 

“Master Harry be needing outdoor things. Treca go find some. Some of Master Draco’s old things might fit.”

 

Harry blushed, “I’ve been wearing Draco’s clothes for the last two days.” He tilted his nose to sniff his shirt, “They smell like cedar…”

 

Neville chuckled, “You’ve got it bad…”

 

Harry blushed, “You should see George…he nearly orgasms every time Seamus opens his mouth.”

 

Neville bit his lip, “I used to get hard watching you fly…but you were always a world away. Even now, I’m still…what was that term the Muggleborn girls used…oh yes ‘friend zoned’.”

 

Harry sighed, “I guess I’m a Potter at heart…Draco made the biggest impression on me First Year and I guess it sort of grew.”

 

“I was just the chubby boy always in the way who embarrassed everyone.”

 

Harry frowned, “You’re not that way. You’re a friend yes, a good friend. If you are really serious about preferring guys some guy is going to come around and sweep you off your feet.”

 

“Too bad all the good ones are taken.”

 

The elf from before, Treca returned with an old Slytherin scarf and a dress overcoat design that Harry remembered from the time he dragged Draco through the snow his third year.

 

Harry stared at the Slytherin scarf, touching it absently, “To think I might have had one of my own if things had turned out differently. I wonder…if the Sorting hat knew about my parentage…” he wrapped the scarf around his neck before weaving the glamour.

 

Neville blinked at him, “You don’t look much like you at all.”

 

Harry smirked, “That is the point.”

 

They flooded from the Manor to Diagon Alley.

 

Neville held out his hand, “If you give me that I’ll use the charm I learned in Training to sent memos.”

 

Harry handed over the letter, “Sure.”

 

Neville tapped it; the letter grew wings and flew towards the Daily Prophet’s headquarters.

 

“The Beetle or the bookstore?” Neville asked.

 

Harry shook his head, “Lets got check on George. I haven’t been to the shop in two days.”

 

“I hope you didn’t worry George too much.” Neville scratched his head.

 

The two made their way to the Joke shop.

 

It was still closed but the door unlocked at Harry’s approach.

 

“George? I’m here…” Harry called out cancelling the glamour.

 

To their surprise they had walked in to see Seamus kissing George with a hand in his trousers.

 

George turned red, “Merlin’s Balls!”

 

Seamus blinked, “Neville? Aren’t you supposed to be in Auror Training?”

 

“He’s my temporary bodyguard,” Harry smirked, “A bunch of nutcases attacked me after work the other day. Almost killed me, it took two experts in Dark Arts and Healing to fix me up. They burnt down Andromeda’s house.”

 

“Where are you staying them?” the red-faced Irish man asked, his hand having moved from inside George’s trousers to the older former Gryffindor’s hip.

 

Harry chuckled, “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you, but I’ll tell you anyway. I’m living with Draco Malfoy. We called out our mutual life debts and came to an agreement. We’re bonded, we’re living together and I’m seriously attracted to him. We’re raising Teddy together. He’s going to give me the protection of his wards and I’ll help him learn to exist in a post-Snake face world.”

 

“They’ve been sleeping together for a while.” Neville frowned, “He didn’t even tell us he had a lover. Imagine my surprise when I arrived at Malfoy Manor of all places and caught them holding a child that looked just like Draco while snogging.”

 

Seamus gasped, “It’s Harry’s?”

 

Harry blushed, “Yeah…” he toyed with Draco’s old scarf.

 

“Are those his clothes?” George blinked.

 

“Well the only clothes I had were ruined by curses and the rest were in Lavender Vale when it burnt down.”’ Harry snapped.

 

Seamus held up his hands, “Cool it. It’s fine. If you like Malfoy we’ll deal. It’s your life and you’ll have to deal with the publicity when it gets out but we won’t tell. George won’t blab if I have to tie him to a bed.”

 

George turned as red as his hair, “Seamus!”

 

“Well since Draco already claimed Neville, when we have an official bonding later I thought…well it was Draco’s idea, that I ask you to be my Witness.” Harry mumbled.

 

George blinked, “Well sure…if you’ll be mine.”

 

“So who are you asking Seamus?”

 

Seamus smirked, “Dean of course. He’s been taking care of the Patil sisters. Their parents were killed because they wouldn’t join the Death Eaters and convince their Ministry to join the old creep. I think he should be a Mind Healer and use art in his therapy. I think Pavarti likes him. Padma is upset because her lover died in the battle.”

 

“Who was is?”

 

“Some Ravenclaw in our year, a Su Li.” Seamus shrugged.

 

“So will you be coming in still?” George asked nervously.

 

“Sure. If you leave the floo open.” Harry smirked.

 

“Yeah…next time let us know when you’re going to be here so you don’t walk in us…” Seamus chuckled.

 

Harry laughed, “Yeah, yeah. I’m glad one of you jumped the other because Draco and I were already hatching plots to get George into bed with you.”

 

“That’s it!” George hissed, “You’re fired!”

 

Harry pouted, “Why? I was only thinking about you boss…”

 

“Yeah boss…he was only wanting to make you happy. By giving you me of course.” Seamus smirked.

 

“Don’t get cocky, I let you pet me once and you think we’re going to be bonded.” George sniffed.

 

“Oh we are. I plan on use both being O’Shanesey-Weasley after all.” Seamus leaned over to kiss him. “Since I have your business partner’s blessing, what else do I need?”

 

“Not that family’s because we both know that his mother, Ron and Ginny will flip tables. I think his grandfather’s great fun. He’d probably like you. I bet he went to school with your grandparents.” Harry snickered.

 

“Don’t I get a say in this?” George glared, “It is my life.”

 

“You’ve got to move on George. It hurts and no one gets it but you deserve to be happy. You’re going to be bonded, have kids and build a successful business so when you die an old man you can brag to Fred. That way he can be jealous.” Harry shook his head.

 

“I’ve got to live for both us don’t I?” George frowned.

 

“Yes but as yourself. You’re not going to make yourself miserable by trying to be Fred. If you tried to go out with Angelina all three of us would beat some sense into you.” Neville warned.

 

“Angelina's nice and all but I’m not going to share you with a girl.” Seamus frowned. “Lee always had a thing for her didn’t he? He’s just the bloke to help her recover from Fred’s death."

 

“They never really were serious. Angelina wanted to see how serious Lee was about her so she pretended to be serious about Fred. Fred…only really loved Hermione. She just never looked at him. He never understood why she liked Ron…” George shrugged.

 

Harry snorted, “I’m not happy with either of them at present. Well I’ve got some errands to run. I just thought I’d step in a moment. You make a cute couple. Cowardice isn’t an option George. You’re a Gryffindor. Seamus is a great guy, rumour has it he terrorized the Carrows. I don’t think you can scare him off.”

 

He recast his glamour and slipped out of the shop.

 

“HARRY! YOU’RE FIRED!”

 

Harry chuckled, “No I’m not.”

 

Neville burst out laughing, “I can’t believe we walked in on that.”

 

“Neither can I…”

 

“Do me a favour, ward any room you do that in.” Neville said quietly, “I don’t really want to see you too like that.”

 

Harry patted his shoulder, “Sure thing. I’d hate to upset you like that and Draco wouldn’t like it either. We’re a bit possessive.”

 

Actually since Draco was raped, Harry doubted that someone seeing his body without his consent would be wise.

 

 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

Harry was red with embarrassment when Neville led him into the bookstore.

A clerk approached them, "How may I help you?"

Neville smirked, "My colleague Jamie is writing a book on sexuality, he's hoping that the new Hogwarts will resume teaching such a class."

Harry blinked. "Yes…that is my plan."

The clerk passed no judgement as they led them through the stacks.

After pointing out the relevant books, he blushed and spoke quietly, "I think that having a class of that subject would be beneficial. I'm a Muggleborn you see…it's very frowned upon to be bent there. If I hadn't ended up being pursued by a Halfblood raised in the Wizarding world I wouldn't have known it was acceptable."

Neville nodded, "I was born to two pureblood parents, I knew it was acceptable although all my relatives were straight. Gran said as long as they were a respectable person she'd accept them provided they proved themselves worthy of me."

"My name is Eddie Carmichael and my boyfriend is a fellow Ravenclaw. He was a prefect, Robert Hilliard? Maybe you knew him?" the clerk asked.

Harry frowned, "I don't think so. We're Gryffindors. We're friends with one Ravenclaw but other than that we don't really know many."

Neville chuckled, "Speak for yourself but we had a few in the DA last year. Guys like Corner and Boot as well as Luna. We sort of knew Cho and Marietta through DA our fifth year."

Eddie handed Harry a stack of books on sexuality of wizards and witches.

Neville grabbed a few books on sex for bent wizards as well.

"I've heard this book is informative." Eddie handed over a book with kissing witches on the cover. "It might be helpful for the book you're writing."

Harry coughed, "Yes…thanks."

They took the book selections and Harry paid for them.

The books were wrapped in brown paper and tied with a string before being shrunk.

Harry pocketed the books before making his way to the street.

"Daily Prophet now?" Neville asked.

Harry sighed, "Yeah."

They found the Daily Prophet offices and Harry asked to see Rita Skeeter.

The receptionist was about to send them away when Rita showed up.

"Cynthia are there any messages for me?"

"Just these.'

One of which was Harry's note.

Harry had adjusted his glamour to look pale and conjured a cane. "Miss Skeeter?"

Rita gave him a once over, "You would be?"

"This is Jaime a member of the Order of the Phoenix. I'm his temporary bodyguard assigned by the Minister." Neville spoke up.

Rita frowned, "Really."

"Jaime was recommended by both the Minister and Harry to met with you. They convinced him to give an interview."

"The Chosen One has yet to give me an interview. If you were told to speak to me I might be able to meet with you." Rita said adjusting her spectacles and putting her messages in her alligator purse.

Neville blinked, "Isn't that a letter in Harry's handwriting?"

The 'nosy beetle' plucked it out of her handbag and opened it. Her beady eyes widening and then she did a happy dance in a circle. "Potter finally agreed to an interview. Out of all the reporters he chose me!"

Neville coughed, "As far as I know you are the only reporter he's actually met. If he was going to tell his story who better then the person who exposed to the world that You-Know-Who was back and interviewed him twice before?"

"So Harry sent you? How kind of him…" Rita said thoughtfully.

Harry shivered, nasty woman…

Neville gave him a piercing looked, "Are you alright Jaime?"

"Still a little weak." Harry said leaning heavily on his conjured cane.

Rita frowned, "well come along then. We best get you seated before you collapse. That wouldn't be good publicity."

They were led to a conference room.

Once Rita was seated, she pulled out parchment and ink.

"A normal quill please…" Harry said tiredly, "The story will be so much better with it."

The beetle animagus huffed and pulled out a peacock feather quill, "Very well then."

"My name is Jaime. I am a member of the Order of the Phoenix and I fought in the Battle of Hogwarts."

"Jaime what?" Rita asked albeit drooling in anticipation.

"I'd prefer not to say…"

"Why do you wish to be interviewed?"

"I was attacked two nights ago after coming home from work. My home was burned that I share with a relation. Luckily, they weren't home at the time and were unharmed. We lost what possessions we had that weren't in Gringotts."

Luckily, Harry had locked the elder wand and his father's invisibility cloak in his Gringotts vault. His photo album had been there too. He'd left it there for safety; nothing of emotional value had been in Lavender Vale. He had just clothes and some books at Andromeda's house.

"Why was your relative's house burned down?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, perhaps because they let me stay there. I have no close family; I'm an orphan since I lost my parents in the war. When I went to try to put the fire out I was attacked from behind. I thought I heard three…maybe four people casting spells."

"If you fought in the war how did they catch you off guard?"

"In the short time I've lived there my relative has become almost an aunt or at least a motherly figure. In my worry I didn't take proper observation of my surroundings. Mad-Eye, a senior member of the Order would be very distraught with me. My lack of constant vigilance almost got me killed. I was lucky enough to be found by a skilled healer. With the help of a fellow Order member with a large knowledge of curses, they were able to save me. I wanted to tell my story in case other Order members were in danger. Just because the war supposedly ended with the Battle of Hogwarts, doesn't mean there won't be a few brushfires. I don't think all the Death Eaters or their supporters were captured. While I don't think we still need to be as frightened as we were during the war, but constant vigilance is still wise."

"What happened after you were treated? How did the Minister become involved?"

"The curse expert fire called Kingsley. They were both members of the Order. Kingsley visited me and inquired after my recovery. He is having the attack investigated and arranged for me to have a bodyguard for a while."

"You think these people went after you because you're a member of the Order?" Rita frowned.

Harry shrugged, "I guess. It's not like I really did anything that important."

Harry hadn't destroyed any Horcruxes during the War; he hadn't killed anyone in the Battle. Sacrificing himself to Voldemort didn't seem like a huge thing. He credited his mother the most with his so-called victory.

Neville snorted. "One might argue the same in my case. I was one of the leaders of the Hogwarts' resistance and I did kill Moldy Voldy's snake. It was nerve-wracking to defy him to his face but I sort of enjoyed it.

Harry muttered to himself, "Of course the almost Chosen One would have unexpected depths of courage."

Neville blinked at him, "What are you talking about Jaime?"

"Nothing, only that the Sword of Gryffindor chose you. It only chooses those who are true Gryffindors." Harry said quickly, tossing out the first thing to come to his head.

Neville rolled his eyes, "Oh that, I'm his descendant. I have some qualities he valued I guess; I was Sorted there after all. I'm no Harry Potter but I can rise the occasion. After all, my parents were Aurors too and they defied Voldy."

Which was why he was almost the Chosen One…Harry mused. Not that he would wish his destiny on anyone else.

"The proof of your attack is a bodyguard sent by the Minister? Rita sniffed.

Neville pulled out a letter, "Confirmation from Minister Shacklebolt of the attack. Since it is still under investigation I can't reveal more. Even without all the answers surely you can print something to warn Order members. Jaime might not be the only one at risk."

Rita frowned. "I'll print something. I wasn't happy being told what to print during the war. Even though I was quite the heroine for smearing Dumbledore's reputation. It wasn't as spotless as it seemed. I didn't make it up…he was friends with Grindelwald and he was planning to join him."

Harry wasn't going to argue with the woman, he didn't see the point. Besides, he was still peeved with Dumbledore for as Snape put it, 'raising him like a sheep for the slaughter.'

He did feel dreadful that Snape was dying. He spent months thinking the man was dead despite the missing body. His almost father, his mother's true love and Draco's godfather was dying. They saved him and yet Andromeda said the infection was too far-gone to save him.

It wasn't fair after all Snape had done for them, how many times he'd protected him…the man was going to die…

Snape and his mother were the true heroes…

Neville blinked, "I think I ought to take him home. His healer told him not to overdo it."

"Well I do hope he recovers from the attack." Rita smirked.

"Not just anyone can fully recover from the Lung-paralysing Curse." Neville said thoughtfully as he 'helped' Harry up.

Harry leaned heavily on him, "Perhaps, I did overdo it."

It was all an act that hopefully Skeeter fell for.

They slowly made their way out of the Daily Prophet's headquarters and back to the joke shop.

Neville called out as he opened the door, "George we're coming in."

There came a host of whispered spells and scrambling.

"Just wanted to use the floo." Harry smirked as he uncast his glamour and vanished the conjured cane.

The two former Gryffindors left their former Housemates to continue their 'game'.

 

 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

 

Draco found a few of the books Harry had strewn over a library table on wizard sex. They were filled with descriptions of positions and Wizarding photographs that repeated positions.

 

When he started to close them, he found he couldn’t. To his embarrassment, the pictures turned him on…

 

Where was Harry? Would he be caught?

 

Then he remembered, that Harry had an appointment with Rita Skeeter

 

He was extremely nervous as he sat down to see what Harry had found intriguing in these books.

 

XoooooX

 

Harry had arranged for the private room at The Three Broomsticks the previous day and was merely waiting with Neville for the nosy beetle of a reporter to show herself.

 

While he disliked the woman, she had her uses…

 

Their peace was dashed by a sharp rap on the door and a gushing voice, “Mr. Potter?”

 

Harry nodded and Neville cast a few spells to check for traps and to identify the party outside the door.

 

Neville nodded that it was safe before opening the door.

 

His Auror trainee bodyguard blended into the shadows effortlessly.

 

Harry had transfigured the bed into a comfortable settee that reminded him of one in one of the parlours at Malfoy Manor.

 

“I’ve been trying to arrange an interview for months Mr. Potter.” Rita chided as she entered the room wearing a poisonous green suit with a matching alligator handbag and heels.

 

Harry shrugged, “In the beginning the memories were too raw and the deaths too vivid as I am sure you can imagine. I have struggled to bury the dead and to honour them. I am one-third partner in Weasley Wizard Wheezes and I’ve been helping the surviving founder deal with his brother’s death and keep their dream alive. Things maybe looking up for him since his long time crush finally confessed.”

 

“Will we be hearing news of the Chosen One’s love life? Perhaps with that lovely red-head who kissed you after the Battle of Hogwarts? Who was it…yes Ginevra Weasley.”

 

Harry snorted, “I won’t be letting that wench near me again, for I feel nothing for her. She seduced me and swore eternal love for me. Yet I have heard through numerous witnesses that she spread her favours around last year at school. I have no respect for persons like that, I am currently in a committed relationship but given the circumstances we have chosen to keep it under wraps until a more suitable time.” The side of Harry’s mouth twitched, “Let us say that I have intriguing taste in partners.”

 

“Controversial?” Rita asked.

 

Harry smirked, “Perhaps, but I won’t let anyone destroy the small amount of happiness we’ve carved out for ourselves. We are serious and no witch or wizard can come between us.”

 

“Who could have caught the heart of the Boy Who Lived? Oh just seeing how strapping you look, perhaps we should call you the Man Who Lived?” Rita simpered.

 

Harry reluctantly laid out his interpretation into his so-called victory from Snape’s memories. Putting more of the laud on his Muggleborn mother and less on himself, not caring if he was laughed at for dodging full glory for defeating Old Voldy.

 

Rita scribbled his every word; word for word, with little embellishment.

 

Once Harry felt like their interview had clearly come to an end he rose, “Thank you for your time, Ms. Skeeter but work calls. George is a harder task master then one might expect for a former delinquent.”

 

Harry and Neville left Skeeter behind and Apparated back to Malfoy Manor under glamours. They entered the property, vaguely aware of the eyes on them.

 

They entered the Manor thankful to have reached a place of safety…

 

 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

Narcissa Malfoy…Narcissa Prince rather maybe grieving for her beloved Severus but finding out that her son had adopted the unborn illegitimate child of a Weasley disgusted her.

Harry was somewhere in the manor meeting with the goblin in charge of his estate.

She summoned an elf to learn her son was in the nursery…

She made her way to the south wing and cornered him there.

Draco was nursing her grandson Scorpius and great-nephew Teddy. The elder babe was half werewolf…

"What are you thinking adopting a Weasley?" Narcissa snapped.

Draco sighed, not bothering to look up at her, "Mother I am legally the Head of the Malfoy family what I do is my business."

"I want an answer."

"Very well, you shall have one. The Weaslette and her family owe Harry a life debt. To pay it he has agreed to take the child. Since the sire has no wish to take responsibility and the family wants nothing to do with her he took in the child. Probably because he grew up unwanted himself and didn't wish such a fate on an innocent child. I have no plans to make the child a Malfoy; they will either be a Potter or a Black. Since few would want anything to do with her and her family has practically cast her off, Harry is going to arrange a residence for Weaslette. As long as it is not in a family seat and I don't have to see her I have no objections. Officially, Harry is taking her into keeping as a mistress but is foreswearing her bed and company. She shall be allowed to finish her schooling but she will be warded the chosen residence with few prescribed visitors." Draco shrugged.

"Why have you agreed to this madness? I understand that he is giving your son legitimate status and is bonding to you but this is going too far."

"The baby is an innocent child mother. The same as Teddy, he has done no wrong and yet lost his parents. He needs to be fed and my milk is adjusting well, Aunt Andromeda has prescribed potions to increase my milk flow. I won't starve him, he's suffered an abandonment that can't be fixed but we can give him a home and a family. We've agreed to raise these three children as our own, as well as any more we are lucky enough to have. I won't treat them differently; they deserve a family and parents. I would like it if you would at least give the appearance of equal treatment. You may prefer my children if you must but at least mask it so that none might guess that we are less then a strong family." Draco said still refusing to look at her.

"You are mature enough to give me reasonable explanations for such distasteful choices. I shall abide by your wishes my son." Narcissa inclined her head and left the nursery, still dismayed

XoooooX

Harry was meeting in one of the Manor's libraries with a goblin named Rinak, "So this is the latest on my estates?"

"Yes."

"I want to have a property set aside for the Weasley girl. Nothing too fancy."

"Well there is the list of Properties owned by each."

There were multiple properties own in Godric's Hallow, Somerset.

Potter Hall

Ivy Cottage

Which was where he was born and his parents died…it was apparently once rented to the Dumbledores.

Lavender Vale which had burned was a Black Property a small house once belonging to Alphard Black.

There was also a house called Faire Fields.

In Upper Flagley, Yorkshire was Baskerville Hall once known as Grimsby.

In Wales there was a Black Property called Wisteria Meadows once the residence of Cygnus Black and the birth place of Andromeda and Narcissa.

The Blacks had a few castles in various places that had fallen into disrepair and one large former manor in Dartmoor, Devonshire called Grimpound.

The Potter also had a large home in Dorset called Laude Abbey.

He wanted to place her somewhere not very ostentatious…

No family seat…

Placing her in Wisteria Meadows might lead to trouble since he had a feeling that neither Black sister would approve.

Grimmauld Place was not an option either.

Given the loss of Lavender Vale at some point Andromeda might wish for a place of her own…

He summoned an elf with the snap of his fingers.

"How might Stria be helping Master Harry?"

"Please fetch Andromeda for me. I need her advice."

The elf nodded and disappeared.

Teddy's grandmother arrived swiftly, "You requested my presence?"

"I am searching for a place to stow Ginny in and also to select a new home for you if you want one. Especially in light of the destruction of Lavender Vale…" Harry said

"I have no desire to return my parent's home, it was not a happy place and I find even these many years past that I am not fond of it. Nor do I wish to live in Grimmauld. If it must be a Black Property I suppose that I could take Uncle Alphard's primary residence, it was originally Grimsby before Sirius renamed it after a place in a Muggle book."

Harry nodded, "Very well. I will have Grimsby registered as your home. Do you think that Draco's mother might like Wisteria?"

"I have no idea. She was never happy here or as Lucius' reluctant wife. If she wishes to leave this place then she may or may not wish to live in a Malfoy Property. However, I know little of my sister's mind for we still do not talk. We share a roof and meals but that is all." Andromeda shrugged.

"With Bellatrix gone can you not bury the hatchet?" Harry frowned.

"I know not, for Teddy's sake I would like to since he'll be raised her grandson. Teddy does deserve to have two parents, at my age I would prefer to be a mere grandmother rather then a parent. I don't wish to be Augusta Longbottom." Andromeda tossed her chestnut hair.

"At least try? I'd rather not be living in a place fraught with tension. It's like visiting The Burrow with serious undercurrents." Harry scowled.

Andromeda winced, "I will make an attempt but I can't guarantee it will do any good."

Harry nodded, "That is all I can ask. I know she has a choice of Prince Properties as the legal spouse of the previous Lord Prince. If she has any interest in a Black Property I will allow her a choice."

"I would grant her Faire Fields. It isn't a large place, a little bigger then Lavender Vale. It has two floors rather then one. It is in Godric's Hallow which is in Somerset as you know. It is not so near Devon where Ottery St. Catchpole lies." Andromeda advised.

"I shall make the arrangements to have Faire Fields prepared for her." Harry grinned, "Nothing too fancy, while on parchment she is my mistress I shall have little to do with her. It is only so that the Weasleys might wash their hands of her without worrying that she might engage in more embarrassing incidents and bring scandal on their heads. While Ron, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley have seemingly cut me off, I still care for the others. A pity that our friendship came with a qualifier that I must bond to Ginny. As if I should bond my blood and magic to such a slut. No, I am better off with Draco. I think in time the sexual attraction and convenience might grow into something stronger. I am more powerfully attracted to him then anyone else."

"I hope that you are right, I believe that the two of you have suffered plenty and I am most pleased that my nephew has the heart to allow his son to be milk brother to my grandson. It is rare to share one's milk; it proves that despite his previous choices that he has a good heart."

Harry grinned, "I sensed that without understanding when I saw him accept Teddy to feed him. Hearing the story of Scorpius' conception and Draco's struggles to be a good papa made me want to give him what he wanted most: acceptance. He needs someone to see beyond his mask, someone who can 'forgive' his bearing an illegitimate child. The choice wasn't his own; he was too far along by the time it was discovered. He could have given it up but he didn't. He deserves a chance to rise above his struggles and mistakes, legitimizing his son and proving he has worth in other matters will contribute to rebuilding his self esteem."

"You are a strange one Harry Potter."

Harry scowled, "I've always been different, sometimes difference can help you see in ways that other's won't. We owe one another life debts; I owe Draco for lying to Bellatrix when he knew it was me, I saved him from the Fiendfyre, his mother lied to Voldy that I was dead in exchange for my promise that Draco was safe. He's granted me rights to live here to pay his life debt for saving his life, to repay the debts to the Malfoy family I offered to legitimize his son and bond to him as a trial. As my bonded it will expose him more the public eye and he ought to not remain hiding behind the wards of the Manor. At some point he will have to grow a thick-skin and face the Wizarding World."

"True, Blacks have never been cowardly. He maybe a Malfoy but he is half-Black and he has that to live up to as well." Andromeda mused.

"Draco was spoilt and didn't have to deal with real danger. He wasn't used to having his will thwarted and when things got uncomfortable he could whinge to his father. His father is gone and no longer a shield against the world. He must learn to stand tall without his father. His mother has left the Malfoy family to join the Prince Family which he may see as a sort of abandonment. Narcissa may see that as a parent and the Head of the House of Malfoy that he no longer needs her. If Severus did leave seed that might allow for the continuation of his line after his death then she will be turning her affections to a new set of children which will increase the distance making him practically an orphan." Harry sighed, "Whether he has considered this or not I don't know."

"He has already erected a wall between them and is letting her go her own way. He is putting up a front that he needs her not." Andromeda sighed.

"Would it be my fault for showing up unannounced?" Harry frowned.

"I doubt it; I think that Narcissa is embarrassed by Draco's pregnancy and his illegitimate child. Perhaps guilt for her failure to protect him from Bella might also be a factor. Like I said previously, I have little knowledge of my sister's mind." Andromeda shrugged.

"We shall observe. With those choices notated, I believe that for now our business is concluded." Harry said addressing the goblin.

"Master Teddy Lupin-Black is to remain the heir to the House of Black?"

"Yes and temporarily, Scorpius Malfoy is to be considered heir to the House of Potter."

The goblin sneered, "Very well."

Harry had accepted the bonding contracts as well as the requested contract between him and Ginny, the whore.

That being settled satisfactorily Harry and the goblin parted.

XoooooX

After putting the boys down to nap after they were fed, Draco went to check his mail which was put in his study.

There were two large parcels and a smaller one from Quality Quidditch…

He tore them open to find two Firebolts and a professional level practice snitch.

Grinning he pocketed the ring sized box that held the snitch and picked up the two Firebolts and went to find Harry.

From his memories of Harry he'd come to the conclusion that it wasn't Quidditch that Harry loved but _flying_. Since he was worried that Harry's Firebolt had burned in his aunt's house, Draco had chosen to order two Firebolts and a snitch.

His father had put in a Quidditch pitch when he was old enough to have his own broom so Draco wanted to show it to Harry.

He found Harry walking with his aunt and talking.

Draco grinned nervously, "My apologies Aunt Annie but could I possibly borrow my betrothed?"

Andromeda looked from the pair of brooms to Harry and nodded, "Very well. We can continue our conversation later. I have a promise to keep." She curtsied and left them alone."

"Tell me you didn't buy me a Firebolt." Harry frowned.

Draco sighed, "They are the best racing broom in the world, professional grade. We saw some of what they could do in the World Cup did we not? You owned one previously, I thought it might have been burnt. I wanted to fly on equal brooms for once." He fished the case with the snitch out, and tossed it at his fellow former Seeker, "That too is professional grade. I thought we could go fly and forget everything for a while. It's been ages since I've been on a broom." He coughed, "The last time I was clinging to you and flying above the flames…"

"I haven't had time to fly." Harry said wistfully.

Draco held out one of the Firebolts, "Then will you fly with me? You have to miss it too. I haven't really flown since I left the Slytherin team our sixth year. Just a playful match, skill against skill for the fun of it?"

"How about the winner gets a kiss?" Harry teased.

Draco frowned, "You always beat me…"

"There aren't any Bludgers, no crowd to show off to, it's just us and the snitch. We're both out of practice so we should be more equal right?" Harry grinned.

"Well perhaps…" Draco mused.

Harry held out his hand, "Let's shake on it."

Shyly Draco took his hand, it was warm and it sent a series of shivers throughout his body.

Finally relinquishing each other's hand, Draco led Harry out to his pitch on the Manor's grounds…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically, Harry and Draco don't want Ginny to carry their children. It is merely a foil so that the Weasley family can wash their hands of her and not have to worry about her shaming them anymore. I have no plans for Ginny to bear any children beyond the one sired by Michael Corner. While Ginny is legally Harry's mistress, he is going to lock her up in a property and never see her as exhibited in this chapter. In reality they really only want to give her unwanted daughter a family she can be proud of. Growing up unwanted is something that Harry can't stomach and he feels somewhat responsible because of the spell he cast on Ginny that made her conceive despite contraceptive charms. Her being locked up is mostly to prevent her from embarrassing her child farther should they learn of her existence. Her visitors will be carefully controlled. A surrogate is usually taken care off financially, which is why she is given a place to stay that isn't a Weasley or Prewett property. Harry will have her looked after by elves but anything else she wishes much be requested and family visits will have to be prearranged and allowed by Harry. Technically, you could say he's making her a nun because she is being made to live out of society and the Wizarding world. I hope that helps...


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

Harry let loose the snitch before climbing on the Firebolt.

 

Draco counted down from ten and then they both pushed off.

 

Leaning over their brooms they both took to the sky, their hair tousled by the wind as they soared higher and higher.

 

Harry let out a laugh, a deep and penetrating one that when straight to Draco’s cock.

 

Draco groaned, searching for the snitch as he circled.

 

Neither of them were tailers and they hated such Seekers. Relying on another to find the snitch was lazy and they both had more pride in themselves and respect for each other to resort such tactics.

 

Harry’s eyes were glittering in the sunshine distracting Draco so much that he cursed.

 

Harry too had a hard time not noticing how Draco’s thighs gripped the Firebolt, the curve of his arse and the surprising strength in his hands as they held the Firebolt. He licked his lips…

 

They both spotted the snitch at the same time going into a dive.

 

It soon turned into a replica of the Wronski Feint but it was no feint…

 

Harry had more control and managed to snatch the snitch and pulled out but Draco was going too fast. He flew down again, pulling the former Slytherin onto his broom and then matched the broom’s speed and pulled it out of the dive.

 

They landed and Draco tackled him to ground.

 

Draco pinned him down and kissed him eagerly…

 

That was twice now that the other had saved him, with visions and sexual ideas from the sex books. He slid a hand beneath Harry’s shirt, caressing his stomach then moving upward.

 

Harry groaned into the kiss, his skin burned where Draco’s hand touched him. The higher it moved the more turned on he was. He was pinned yes but he had just enough movement allowed to press his jean-clad prick into the front of Draco’s smart trousers.

 

Draco’s eyes widened and he rocked back, rubbing a nipple with his thumb and then pinching it. He felt Harry harden even more…

 

Harry groaned, “Too many clothes…”

 

They weren’t dormmates in school and never shared a shower room. Leaving them with little idea of what was beneath the other’s clothes.

 

Draco used a spell to remove their clothes, and let out a gasping breath as he felt Harry’s length on his own. In response his prick dribbled pre-cum…

 

Harry rocked his hips so their pricks slid together, velvet skin to velvet skin.

 

Draco kissed him hard, his hand exploring the planes of Harry’s chest.

 

They frotted, rocking their cocks together, eager for as much skin to skin contact as they could get...

 

Draco had theoretically more experience but his rapes were the farthest thing from his mind.

 

Harry came first, gasping out his climax.

 

Draco wasn’t far behind…

 

Their bodies were splattered with cum and a healthy sheen of sweat.

 

Harry rolled them over with a slight smirk, “Do you trust me?”

 

Draco gazed into his eyes trying to guess his intentions, “I think so…”

 

Harry grinned, “Good…” determined not to abuse the tenuous trust between them he slid down to run his tongue over Draco’s lean abdominals that were slowly returning now that he was a few months from giving birth to Scorpius. He licked every splash of cum from his stomach and chest before moving down again. He was careful to at no point seem as if he were pinning Draco. Knowing he was raped and repeatedly so, he was careful to make sure that Draco felt he could throw him off if he wished.

 

Draco shivered, heating up again as he felt Harry’s tongue on his skin. “Salazar’s wand!” he covered his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

Harry reached up, “Don’t…I’d like to hear if I’m doing alright.”

 

“You’re doing more then merely all right.” Draco groaned.

 

Harry moved down, kneeling to take Draco’s prick into his hand and bent over to lick the head. He pulled down the foreskin, taking the time to learn his taste and what he liked.

 

Draco gasped, “How can you want to do that…?”

 

Harry realized at that point that Draco had most likely been forced to do this for his rapist; and it made him want to growl. Yet he gave him a smirking look that betrayed nothing, “Because I want to…since I read about this I wanted to give you one.”

 

“You don’t expect me to…reciprocate do you?” Draco asked breathlessly.

 

Harry shook his head, “I don’t want you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. If you don’t want to do it I won’t make you.” He ran his tongue in a swirl around the slit and then under the edge of the pink silky head.

 

Draco threw his head back and whimpered, “I didn’t know they felt that good…”

 

“I want you to like this…think of it as a taste of being mine.” Harry grinned before taking the head in his mouth and sucking as he let his tongue slide around the head.

 

The papers hadn’t been turned into Gringotts so they were still engaged rather then bonded.

 

“Devious Morganna!” Draco cried out as he was engulfed in that warm wet heat. His hips popping up, driving him deeper.

 

Harry had expected that and relaxed as much as he could.

 

Draco’s hands twisted into Harry’s hair pulling his head closer and thrusting into his hot mouth.

 

Harry knew Draco would come quickly but it still came as a shock and he ended up having to swallow rapidly and still ended up with some dripping from his mouth.

 

Draco groaned, “Fuck…”

 

“Such language…” Harry teased. “You will eventually…they said it’s better then being sucked off.”

 

“If I didn’t already think I might fall in love with you…this would do it…” Draco gasped out once he’d somewhat recovered.

 

“I hope you will…” Harry smirked.

 

Draco blushed, “It’s becoming more likely…”

 

“Good. As much as I dislike leaving Teddy and Scorpius behind, I was hoping we could slip away on a honeymoon of sorts. Somewhere sunny like a beach maybe, I’ve never gone anywhere on vacation before. After our public bonding, I was thinking we could slip away again for a bit. The boys will be sleeping more and eating a little less come spring.” Harry said lying next to Draco on the grass, “That is if you don’t mind slipping away…”

 

“I still want to feed the boys…Teddy hasn’t been breastfeed enough with his mother dying a month after his birth.” Draco frowned.

 

“Isn’t there a way to bottle the milk? I know it’s not the same exactly but at least they’ll be drinking the right stuff right?” Harry asked shyly.

 

Draco blushed, “Yes but its relaxing and intimate to feed them.”

 

“You don’t know how happy it makes me that you’re so good to Teddy…” Harry said tracing circles on Draco’s chest.

 

“He needs it, I’ve adjusted to feeding them both and somehow I produce more then I expected being male.”

 

Harry leaned over curious to see just how sensitive male nipples were. He licked the nearest one…

 

Draco’s eyes widened, “What are you doing…”

 

“Experimenting…” Harry smirked, noticing that Draco’s cock twitched and hardening. He nipped it lightly and then gave it a tentative suck.

 

Draco groaned, “Merlin…”

 

The reactions he was drawing from Draco were making Harry’s own cock drip. He reached over and pinched Draco’s other nipple while he sucked.

 

The intimacy of the act was sensual, Draco whimpered slightly. He was embarrassed, feeding the boys had never turned him on before. He was overwhelmed and gasped, “Please stop…”

 

Surprised, Harry backed off, reluctantly but he was willing to give Draco what he asked for. “Okay…did I do something wrong?”

 

Draco kissed him, “Just too much at once.”

 

“I’m sorry, I got carried away.” Harry said sheepishly.

 

“I liked it, it’s just too much.” Draco blushed.

 

Harry sat up, painfully aware of his aching cock.

 

Draco wasn’t comfortable enough to suck him; he had bad memories of the act. He sat up moving to kiss the former Gryffindor, reaching down to take both their cocks in hand and began to wank them.

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck loosely and kissed him back, thrusting into his touch.

 

It didn’t take much for them both to come.

 

Draco banished the cum from their bodies, he stretched and dressed.

 

Harry reluctantly dressed, his first act of true sexual intimacy was amazing. He was so pleased that Draco was comfortable enough to tackle him like that. He leaned up and kissed the other, “Any time you want to tackle me like that you’re welcome to.”

 

Flushing Draco summoned his broom and put the snitch in the case pocketing it before scurrying away like a frightened deer.

 

Harry sighed, they had time to get comfortable with one another but being with Draco was different then Ginny’s hands trying to get in his trousers.

 

He was looking forward to their future sexual encounters…he hadn’t ever felt orgasms that powerful.

 

Interesting how flying could be foreplay…

 

 Considering their past history as Seekers, was it any wonder really?

 

 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

Now that the Bonding contract though back dated was signed, it was now time to deal with the blood adoption.

Draco had poured through the Manor libraries to find the least painful and most effective manner of blood adoption that would erase all of Scorpius' sire from him. Whether the man was dead or not, it was his choice to inform him of the child. Since he was no witch they could not be forced to bond, a proof of inequality between the sexes perhaps, it also helped that he was the Head of an Ancient House and had attained his majority so he could accept any offer to his hand he wished or offer for anyone he wished.

That Harry Potter of all people would look at him with desire, give him time and affection to see if they could love one another was a boon. A gift he could not refuse, the memory of their time on the pitch haunted his every waking and sleeping moment. He could remember the feel of Harry's hands on his skin, his mouth on his cock and the feel of their bodies moving together in search of pleasure. What haunted him the most was the feel of Harry's mouth sucking on his nipple and the overwhelming pleasure that had accompanied the sensation. It didn't feel like that when the boys fed, it was sensual and erotic.

The experiences were nothing like he'd had as Rabastan's sex slave…

He put the thought out of his head and checked his appearance again before sweeping out of his set of rooms.

XoooooX

They had assembled; Andromeda, Harry and Draco.

Narcissa had graciously abstained her invitation.

They had at Draco's insistence met beneath the manor in an old ritual chamber that had been prepared on his orders.

A ritual altar lay in the centre of the chamber.

"I call on the five elements hear my prayer." Andromeda began, "Air, water, earth, fire and spirit bless this place and our ritual." She cast circle laying a symbol of each on the small altars, pedestals really that lay at each point of the circle.

To the north the symbol she placed was a handful of pure salt she removed from a silver canister.

To the east she poured incense on a bed of smouldering charcoal. The incense chosen was a crystal purification incense because they were cleansing Scorpius of the taint of his sire as well as Draco but that wasn't something that her nephew had realized yet.

She turned to the south, lighting a red candle. The colour meant love, strength, courage and health among other things.

To the west she placed a silver chalice that she filled with pure spring water fetched during a full moon.

In the centre she placed a small silver cauldron that had never been used as a symbol.

The symbols laid and the circle cast Andromeda turned to the little family before her.

"Do you have the potion?"

Draco pulled it from his pocket, "I do."

Andromeda poured it into the Malfoy's ritual chalice, "Take this dagger and give of your blood so that the child can be one to you as you would wish."

Harry took the dagger and sliced open his palm, squeezing the needed blood into the potion.

Draco kissed the wound before handing Scorpius over to his bondmate, he bandaged the wound before using the dagger on his own hand. He squeezed the blood into the chalice to mingle with the potion and Harry's blood. He reluctantly nicked Scorpius' finger which set the boy to wailing squeezing a drop into the potion before bandaging the cuts.

Holding their bandaged hands together, Harry and Draco began the chant.

"Son of my body." Draco said kissing Scorpius' silky hair.

"Son of my heart." Harry said cradling him.

"Be one with us." They said together, "Our lives for yours, our blood we mix."

"I carried you beneath my heart, nurtured you in my body and you are mine. All rights I share to the one who shares his blood with you. Our son you are evermore." Draco said kissing the bandage on his son's finger.

"The son of my heart, now to be son of my blood. A firstborn you are to me. I give my blood freely to make you my own. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy is your name now and forever." Harry said bringing both their hands to his lips.

The now blessed and completed potion Andromeda tipped into a bottle that had been consecrated by being in the sun for three days and the moon for three nights the potion.

Then they fed it to Scorpius who frowned at the taste but a light compulsion charm bid him drink.

The mixture with their freely shed blood would replace through magic the tainted blood in Scorpius' veins making him in truth a Malfoy-Potter though he would bear the name of Malfoy.

Scorpius began to glow.

He whimpered with discomfort but the ritual prevailed.

He did sweat blood but that was expected, the potion would be absorbed into his body and the magic in their blood which had mixed would replicate and replace that which was there before.

In fifteen minutes it was completed.

Andromeda closed the circle thanking the elements for their blessing before vanishing each symbols.

They then trouped to change before the Wiccaning.

XoooooX

They had invited Harry's business associate and a brother of the heart George to stand up for Scorpius as a godparent.

Neville and Luna were already Teddy's official godparents despite Harry being his legal guardian.

Tonight was a demure bonding with only friends and close family present.

Harry had invited the more trusted of the Weasleys, as well as a handful of former members of the now defunct Dumbledore's Army.

Andromeda who had been legally brought back into the Black family under Sirius' will was the eldest female of the Black line and with Narcissa no longer legally a part of Malfoy line, it was under her leadership both ceremonies would take place.

Eventually, come spring when the period of mourning for Lucius, the former Head of the House of Malfoy was over they would have a public ceremony.

Those present were trusted to keep the news of their bonding and son to themselves.

"I welcome you family and honoured guests to the bonding of my nephew and my cousin, whom I look on as a son of my heart. You are also here to bear witness to the Wiccaning of their firstborn." Andromeda said bringing them to attention.

Wiccanings were usually by cultural standards anyway held within a week of the birth but if the prospective godparents are not available could be held later. At the time of Scorpius' birth Harry had no knowledge of Draco's terrible ordeal and they had not yet entered the sort of relationship they had now. The time limit for a Wiccaning was an infant's second birthday but since Scorpius was just under four months it was quite all right.

Andromeda began with her honorary nephew at her side, "As those blessed with magic, we do not have a physical structure as the churches of our Muggle Kindred with whom we share this land. We create a Circle, which through our magic and blessing becomes our sacred Temple to the Elements. The Earth is the floor, the stars are the roofs, and all of Nature becomes our witnesses. We also have when possible all guests either seated or standing in a circle around the sacred area, creating a sense of theatre. Guests are usually asked to bring bells with them. Guardians of the Four Quarters Air, Fire, Water and Earth join us here to celebrate the Bonding of two and the confirmation of their firstborn's birth!"

"Guardians of the East, Powers of Air; you who are thought and the wind upon my face. Winged eagle of the skies who is the morning breeze and the wrath of storms, I call upon and invite your presence to witness this rite." Neville said with a grin holding an eagle's feather.

Luna spoke holding a flaming ruby in her hands, "Guardians of the South, Powers of Fire, you who are passion and the hearth. Great Snake that lives within the coals of the home fires as well as wild fires; I call upon and invite your presence to witness this rite."

Fleur, a fellow former Triwizard champion said in her airy but authoritative way, "Guardians of the West, Powers of Water, you who are emotions and pure love. Gentle Dolphin of the waves who is the morning dew, and the torrential rains, I call upon and invite your presence to witness this rite." In her hands she held an abalone shell as she faced the West.

Seamus spoke, "Guardians of the North, Powers of Earth, you who are the stabilizer and nurturer. Powerful Buffalo who paws the ground and stands solid as the mountains, I call upon and invite your presence to witness this rite." He held a crystal toward the north.

Andromeda began as she moved to the altar; "We have come together here in celebration of the joining together of Draconis Lucius Malfoy and Henry James Potter-Black. There are many things to say about the nature of Bonding. Much wisdom concerning the joining together of two souls, two lives has come our way through history and tradition. With each union, more knowledge is gained and more wisdom gathered. Though we are unable to give all this knowledge to these two, who stand before us, we can hope to leave with them the knowledge of love and its strengths and the anticipation of the wisdom that comes with time. The law of life is love unto all beings. Without love, life is nothing, without love, death has no redemption."

She paused looking each guest full in the face before continuing, Love is anterior to Life, posterior to Death, initial of Creation and the exponent of Earth. If we learn no more in life, let it be this; a Bonding to be entered into only after considerable thought and reflection. As with any aspect of life, it has its cycles, its ups and its downs, its trials and its triumphs. With full understanding of this, Henry and Draconis have come here today to be joined as one in marriage. Others would ask, at this time, who gives Draconis in marriage, but, since he is not a woman, nor is he property to be bought and sold, given and taken, I ask simply if he comes of his own will and if he has his family's blessing. Draconis, is it true that you come of your own free will and accord?"

Draco blushed, "It is."

 **"** With whom do you come and whose blessings accompany you?"

It was with extreme reluctance but the dictates of society that had Narcissa holding her grandson while she answered. "He comes with me, his bearer, and is accompanied by his family's blessing."

Andromeda turned to Harry, "Henry is it true that you too come of your own free will and accord?"

Harry smirked, "Of course I do."

"With whom do you come and whose blessings accompany you?"

Luna, Neville, George, Seamus and some of the other welcome Weasleys; Bill, Fleur, Charlie, his father and their grandparents joined them. Luna held Teddy cradled in her arms.

They spoke with one voice, "We his friends come and give our blessing in hopes that he continues in his happiness."

Andromeda nodded, "Please join hands with your betrothed and listen to that which I am about to say. Above you are the stars, below you are the stones, as time doth pass, remember...Like a stone should your love be firm like a star should your love be constant. Let the powers of the mind and of the intellect guide you in your marriage, let the strength of your wills bind you together, let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Be close, but not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding."

Andromeda paused. "Have patience with one another, for storms will come, but they will pass quickly. Be free in giving affection and warmth. Have no fear and let not the ways of the unenlightened give you unease, for Magic is with you always. Henry, I have not the right to bind thee to Draconis, only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time."

Harry squeezed Draco' hand gently, "It is my dearest wish."

Andromeda turned to her nephew, "Draconis, if it be your wish for Henry to be bound to you, say so now."

Draco swallowed, "I have no objections."

Andromeda smirked, "Draconis I have not the right to bind thee to Henry only you have this right. Repeat after me: I, Henry James Potter-Black, in the name of the spirit of the magic that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood, and the affection that resides within my heart, take thee, Draconis Lucius Malfoy to my hand, my heart, and my spirit to be my Bondmate. To desire and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my affection for thee. I promise to care for thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and reunite again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself."

Harry said those words with every bit of sincerity in his bones.

Draco spoke the same words, without a shred of doubt, "I Draconis Lucius Malfoy, in the name of the spirit of the magic that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood, and the affection that resides within my heart, take thee, Henry James Potter-Black to my hand, my heart, and my spirit to be my Bondmate. To desire and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my affection for thee. I promise to care for thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and reunite again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself."

Andromeda handed a chalice to Harry, saying, "May you drink your fill from the Chalice of Loyalty."

Harry held the chalice to Draco while he sipped and then Draco took chalice and held it to Harry's lips while he sipped. The chalice was then handed back to the Lady presiding who set it on the table.

"By the power vested in me by the Ancient House of Black for the Houses of Malfoy, Prince and Black and with the acknowledgement of the Bank of Gringotts I now present for the first time: Lord Draconis Lucius Malfoy-Potter of the House of Malfoy and Lord Henry James Potter-Black of the House of Potter and Black Bondmates. Let us bless the couple…"

"As it is written…so let it be…" the chorus was taken up with raised wands that showered the couple with gold and sliver sparks.

Harry grinned pulling a startled Draco into his arms standing on his toes to kiss him.

Draco flushed and kissed him back though he wasn't really one for public scenes of affection but due to this being their official private bonding he had little choice but to allow the kiss.

Harry waited until he was sure that Draco's lips would be swollen before breaking their kiss and leaving them both rather breathless as well as hard but their bonding robes were loose. Their only giveaway was that their gait was stiff…

Andromeda clapped her hands for attention, "We are met in this Circle to ask the blessings of those who came before on the son of Lord Draconis Lucius Malfoy, his bearer who born of the House of Black and for the House of Malfoy; while his sire Henry James Potter-Black was born for the House of Potter. May he grow in honour, strength, joy and wisdom." she looked at Harry and Draco with pride and evident fondness, "There are many destinies, and each must find their own. Therefore, we do not seek to bind this heir to any one destiny while he is still too young to choose. Instead, we ask the magic that makes us one people and those who have come before to bless, protect and prepare him through the years of his childhood. Then, when he is at last fully grown, shall know, without a doubt, which Path is his, and shall tread it gladly. Draco, please bring the Malfoy heir forward that he may be blessed."

Draco stood before his aunt with his son wiggling in his arms.

Andromeda spoke, "You, his bearer chose a name for him. I ask his sire; Harry, what is that name?

Harry smiled, "Scorpius Hyperion, Heir of the House Malfoy; the firstborn of Lord Potter-Black and Lord Malfoy."

Andromeda nodded, "Then to us all and his ancestors, he shall be known as Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." she dipped her finger in a jar of lavender oil, she anointed Scorpius' forehead with oil, smiling, "In ancient days, the good fairies all blessed the babes with a special gift or blessing, Harry and Draco ask now that you a few of you bestow him with a personal blessing. I bless thee, Scorpius with oil, and welcome thee as family one to another."

Harry dipped his finger into a chalice of wine, before repeating his 'Aunt-in-law's' action; "I bless thee, Scorpius with wine, and welcome thee to the family."

Draco smiled, as he dipped his finger into a chalice of water, before repeating Andromeda, "I bless thee, my son with water, and welcome thee."

George gently rest the palm of his hand on the son of his business partner, "I dedicate you to a life of peace and love." A strange sentiment for one who had been a prankster and hellion in school but he meant it never the less.

Luna resting her hand on Scorpius' 'third eye', "It is my wish that you may see your way clearly."

Seamus touched Scorpius' heart, "It is my wish that your heart always be open."

Fleur touched Scorpius' throat, "It is my wish that you may speak the truth."

Neville grinned, as he touched the boy's chest, "It is my wish that your Will and Strength be strong." A strong sentiment from the slayer of Nagini, Voldemort's last Horcrux…

Bill tickled their bellies, "It is my wish that you be joyful and loving."

A blessing that pleased Harry to no end…

Andromeda nodded, holding her hands out, "Are there any here who would stand as Godparents to Scorpius?"

George and Seamus stepped forward again, "We would."

Andromeda continued, "Do you Seamus Patrick Finnigan, heir to the House O'Shanesey and Master George Weasley promise to be a friend to Scorpius through out his childhood; to aid and guide as needed; and in concord with his guardians, to watch over him and love him as if he were of your own blood; until, he is ready to choose his own Path?

"I, Seamus Patrick Finnigan, do so promise."

"I, Georgius Cabal Weasley, do so promise."

Holding hands and creating a circle over Scorpius who lay on the altar, George and Seamus began to chant in Latin.

As they chanted magic soared above them, Scorpius was glowing was a clear red- the colour meant powerful, energetic, competitive, sexual and passionate. George's was pink of all colours which meant loving, tender, sensitive, sensual, artistic, affection, purity, compassion; new or revived romantic relationship. It could also indicate clairvoyance. Seamus was yellow which was seen as awakening, inspiration, intelligence and action shared; as well as creative, playful, optimistic and easy-going…

The yellow and pink twisted and flowed into one another, at the final chant it dove straight for Scorpius. He glowed, the magic radiating so brightly at it distorted their vision for a while. Once they could see clearly, the magic that George and Seamus had gifted flowed around him before sinking into Scorpius' skin. It would create a shield of sorts that would protect him from most types of magical harm. This part of a Wiccaning was mostly known by purebloods, it was a closely guarded 'secret' that allowed them to protect their heirs and heiresses from harm so that they might grow up to inherit.

Harry remembered that Luna had been purple, Neville yellow and Teddy green…

Andromeda continued, "We, his friends and family have welcomed him; Therefore, oh Circle of Stars, shine in peace on Scorpius. So mote it be!"

The attending throng chorused, "So mote it be!"

Harry grinned, "There is a Bonding and Wiccaning celebratory lunch in the adjoining dinning hall for those who wish to attend."

Their guests shook their hands and in Harry's case he was hugged and made much of for joining the ranks of the bonded.

Scorpius was cooed over and complimented many times over while both Harry and Draco as well as their chosen godparents were praised.

Soon Scorpius turned moody nuzzling his bearer's chest, pawing at it.

Teddy too began to whimper.

Harry scooped his adopted heir into his arms taking him from Luna, "I think we'll feed the boys and put them down before joining you. Andromeda if you and Narcissa will escort our guests we would be grateful."

The two daughters of the House of Black nodded and gestured for the guests to follow them.

Harry and Draco escaped to a nearby parlour where Draco opened his robe and shirt to bear his chest so the boys could feed once he'd seated himself comfortably on a settee.

Harry joined him, once Scorpius latched onto Draco's left nipple he placed Teddy near his right. Then he leaned closer cupping Draco's face and kissed him tenderly.

Draco moaned slightly, the feel of lips on his own his arms full of their heirs he was powerless to resist.

Harry found the sight of Draco feeding the boys to be erotic. He kissed him harder, his hands moving to caress the soft skin of his neck and his silken hair.

Draco longed to pull Harry closer but he was still holding the boys. He should have felt guilty for engaging in such sensual behaviour while he had the boys feeding.

"You're so hot like this…your robes open, your shirt undone, your tie loose and the boys suckling." Harry kissed Draco's shoulder, "I wish I were kissing those nipples of yours. You enjoyed it last time and I've dreamt of your hands on my body this time. I belong to you now and I'm looking forward to you having me."

Draco flushed a deeper shade of red, "Harry…the boys…"

"Are too young to understand but they will be raised by a couple who desire one another. You might not love me yet and it may have been a bonding of convenience but you do desire me. I've felt it…enticed it and I want to keep you if you'll let me." Harry said before sucking on Draco's collar bone.

"If I'll let you?" Draco gasped.

"This is legally a temporary arrangement unless you decide to keep me to yourself." Harry's words spoke in a whisper teased the silk smooth milk white skin he'd seen bare just once on the Quidditch pitch a few days prior.

Draco longed to touch him…

Teddy fed voraciously, his gums and lips holding on to his nipple for dear life while Scorpius fed lazily. His chubby fingers latched onto Teddy's black dress robe gripping it almost possessively.

While it felt like Teddy drank more they both let go nearly in unison.

Harry reluctantly withdrew taking Teddy back and with a conjured flannel on his shoulder he burped the Black heir.

Draco with shaky hands copied his motions.

Two Malfoy elves appeared at once and relieved them of the boys.

Grateful for their assistance Draco in a rush of brash wantonness, pulled the slimmer former Gryffindor into his arms.

Harry was almost smug as he let Draco tug him forward.

Their lips met in a kiss that left them both seeing fireworks.

Harry's hands found Draco's nipples and he rolled them in his fingers drinking in his bondmate's gasps. "Let me…please…"

"Yes…" Draco gasped out an assent.

Harry bent his head to lick a nipple and took it into his mouth suckling the sweet milk that nourished their sons.

Draco gasped, holding Harry's head to his chest as the jolt of pleasure went straight to his groin. He could feel the sensation of pre-cum dripping down his prick. "Oh Devious Morgana…"

Harry licked the nipple again before taking the other in his mouth, he liked to taste it. It obviously turned Draco on more then anything else he'd ever done and he enjoyed that.

"We have to return to our guests." Draco moaned.

"They can wait they know that we'll be a while. It's just a taste…to sate us until you take me to bed…"

Draco groaned; Harry was a force to be reckoned with.

"Tell me what you want bonded…how shall I please you? I don't expect you to suck me as I do you…"

Draco felt emboldened at the word 'bonded', he cast locking and silencing charms on the parlour door, "Strip. I don't wish for your clothes to be stained."

Harry swallowed nodding as he stood on shaky legs. He undid his dress robes and draped them over a nearby chair, then he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt before placing them over his robes. Next he undid his trousers and slid them off with his briefs, groaning as his body felt freed. He toed off his shoes and stood before his bonded naked save his socks.

Draco pulled him down into his arms, pushing him back on the settee casting an impervious charm on his robes before capturing Harry's lips and stroking him. While he then ran a thumb over Harry's hard nipple that was smaller then his own since he had no milk yet…

Harry moaned, his arms wrapping around Draco's neck, "Yes…" there was something about his former rival that called the passion that had been buried inside him out and lit him on fire.

Draco knew some of the places that excited his bonded…he shivered, Harry Potter was his. No one could dispute that, with the declaration of wanting to earn his love he had little chance of anyone else enticing his bonded from him.

Sure Harry had a lot to learn about pureblood society but he could teach him about how to go about. For now they were going to stay behind Manor walls, get to know one another and to become stronger as a couple before they entered that world. The Wizarding World wouldn't expect it; it would shock even his former intimates that escaped Azkaban to their toes that he could ever tie his blood and magic to their Hero, the man who defeated Voldemort.

Draco shivered not in pleasure but forced the thought from his mind as he turned to a more pleasant contemplation. How best to quickly bring Harry to bliss enough to return to their guests.

Harry felt kisses trail down his throat, a tongue deviously lap at his nipples as the languid hand's caresses sped up. "Draco…"

Draco inwardly smirked; his bonded was at his mercy. Only in the pursuit of pleasure to be sure, on a broom or in a duel he had no doubt that Harry could best him.

Harry squirmed gasping, "So close."

Draco kissed his neck, quickening his strokes, "Good. You can come you know…"

Harry arched himself, pressing his naked body to Draco's partially clothed one and groaned out his climax.

Draco kissed his swollen lips, internally smug. "You look delectable…" he wished he felt comfortable taking Harry's prick in his mouth. If only the act hadn't been spoilt from bad experiences…

Harry with difficulty flipped them so Draco lay beneath him.

Draco balked immediately and moved to throw Harry off.

Sensing Draco's uncertainty Harry kissed him, "Hush…you know I won't hurt you. You gave me pleasure. As your bondmate it's my duty to see to yours…" he ran his hands in gentle caresses of Draco's chest before bending to suck at each nipple knowing Draco liked that before opening his robes just enough to free his cock from his trousers. With relish he fell to sucking it and in short time brought Draco to an orgasm.

Draco lay there gasping, having not expected to come so quickly. A part of him firmly believed Harry belonged beneath him and refused to consider that he might want to give himself to Harry some day. That day wasn't today…

Harry stood conjuring a glass of water that he used to splash his face before dressing again.

Draco fumbled to fix his clothes casting anti-wrinkle charms before he held out his hand to his bondmate.

Harry was perfectly satisfied to allow Draco with his past to seem to be the dominant partner while he was more interested in eventually becoming equals he was perfectly willing take what he was given.

Draco escorted his sated bondmate who had luminous Slytherin green eyes that sparkled with promises.

They were greeted with smirked from the bonded couples as well as Seamus who threw Draco a saucy wink while he clearly had a besotted George under his arm.

Narcissa sniffed, "You were gone quite a while."

Harry gave her an all too innocent looking smile, "The boys wouldn't settle."

Draco pressed his hand and pulled out his chair and was rewarded with a smile that sent a fresh rush of desire to his loins. Controlling himself around his bondmate would be difficult to be sure.

Harry asked after Fleur's pregnancy.

"I am fine. William woorries too much. My bébé and I are quite well." Fleur twittered, "I am 'appy to see you so attached 'Arry. Gabrielle will be disappointed, you are dear Gabi's 'ero."

Andromeda clapped her hands and a house elf appeared at her elbow with a basket.

"Annie!" Narcissa hissed, "Is this quite the time?"

Andromeda sniffed, "I don't see why not. These are respectable persons, as a family member it was my choice. I had to eschew much of the formality of the bonding given the circumstances." Implying the revelation of Scorpius' birth, "This is my gift." She said firmly, "The Basket of Thirteen Blessings. I could have forced you sit though a ritual handfasting or had the Arch of Seven Blessings prepared."

"What is a Handfasting?" Harry leaned to whisper.

"It's a ceremony where a couple is magically tied to one another with ritual cords that bind them together." Draco hissed back.

Andromeda floated the basket to Draco, "You are welcome to remove each item and I shall explain the symbolism if you wish."

Draco accepted the basket; it was lined with white silk decorated with silver and gold ivy. While its handle was wrapped with green and silver satin ribbons, it had a bunch of roses and water lilies tied to the outside of the handle.

"I used preserving charms so they wouldn't fade. The flower of June is a rose and I felt that an orange rose best symbolized Draco. July had two choices Larkspur and Water Lily; I chose the later based on both the meaning and the name of Harry's mother."

"What is the meaning of an orange rose?" Draco frowned.

"Fascination." Andromeda said with a straight face.

"And the Water Lily?" Harry asked.

"Purity of Heart." Narcissa frowned.

Andromeda nodded, "There is a list in elegant script of the items and their meanings."

George piped up, "What did Larkspur mean?"

"Lightness. It didn't seem suitable…" Andromeda shrugged.

Draco fished out two suns. "These?"

"Two suns symbolize the strength and sturdiness of the partners."

"A cat?" Harry asked pulling a tiny stuffed white cat.

"A cat is meant to guard the hearth and home. Though I was tempted to use a wolf." Andromeda shrugged.

Draco cradled a black dog in his hands. "This?"

For a second Harry thought it was the same sort of dog as 'Snuffles'.

"A dog to offer loyalty and protection, I almost choose a Irish wolfhound but I figured the wound was too fresh and chose a black lab instead." Andromeda said gently.

Harry nodded sharply.

"What iz ze owl for?" Fleur asked after Harry plucked it from the basket.

It wasn't a white owl either, this was ebony. It didn't remind him of Hedwig with her reproachful eyes.

"An owl for wisdom," Andromeda offered. "Draco had an eagle owl he lost in the war and you lost your own so I picked an owl that didn't resemble either."

Her nephews by blood and law, nodded gratefully.

Andromeda flicked her wand and each remaining item left the basket and floating before them. "A star for the dreams of the future and a watch to remind them that time is valuable. An acorn for strength and longevity, and a butterfly, for all the summers they will be together. A broom for the journey they're about to embark on and a house, so they have a place to return. There is a pinecone for prosperity and abundance, and a snitch for the sport that eventually brought them together. I thought the symbols suited them."

Draco and Harry flushed at the sight of the snitch both thinking of their passionate dalliance on the pitch a few days prior.

"Is there something you'd like ta tell us mate?" Seamus drawled.

George shivered.

Draco wondered if George had an accent fetish. He sniffed, "Not especially."

Harry nodded turning to his food after replacing each item in the gift basket. "Uh…thanks Aunt Annie."

Andromeda beamed, "It was a mental exercise. You might consider trying it sometime."

Harry winked at her and then at Seamus, "So Seamus, what do you know of Muggle traditions?"

"Like what?" the Irish man frowned.

"Garters and bouquets." Harry chuckled.

Andromeda frowned, "How do you know of these things? When Ted and I were married in his family's church after we graduated I was told that I needed something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue and a silver sixpence for my shoe. I was given his mom's wedding dress which I needed resizing charms to wear comfortably so that was my something old and borrowed. Uncle Alphard bought me Muggle silk gloves that matched the dress for my something new. My garter was blue and I had a silver sixpence and a sickle in my shoes."

Harry smirked, "The telly and Aunt Petunia once attended the wedding of an acquaintance's daughter."

"What is this about garters?" Narcissa frowned.

"I believe historically they were used to hold up stockings for Muggle ladies." Andromeda offered, "The groom, the husband is to reach up the bride's skirt and remove it. The higher it is the longer their marriage will last; one removed he tosses it. Whatever male catches it is the next fated to marry."

"A bouquet is what the bride carries into the church and at the end of the ceremony she tosses it at the ladies and they are the next to marry. It is often teased that the witnesses- or the Best man and the maid of honour will be the next to marry if they aren't already." Harry chuckled.

"Who will sign your Gringotts' contract?" Bill asked.

"Neville and George already agreed." Draco offered.

"Have they signed?" Septimus frowned.

"Not as of yet." Draco said pleasantly, "We thought we could ask them to join us in my study after the guests leave. That is if George will consent to stay a little longer…"

George blushed, "We could, unless Seamus had other plans…"

"Nowadays I think we come as a pair mo anam cara."

George shivered, "You shouldn't call me such things in company."

Seamus frowned, "Why ever not? I've been courting you; I've fancied you much of my Hogwarts years. You were my idol in many ways as well as the first bloke I fancied. I say nothing I should be ashamed of. You are mo anam cara. Some days quite soon I will have a knot on your finger."

"What doz zhat mean?" Fleur frowned.

Seamus smirked bring George's hand to his lips. "My soulmate."

George turned red.

Septimus chuckled, "I see no reason to fault him for such an endearment."

"I once thought to call my lover, preferably my bonded cariad. That's what gran said my mum called my dad." Neville swallowed.

"I remember Alys calling Frank that in school." Arthur nodded. "Her family hailed from Wales and she often spoke in dialect out of classes."

"Well in light of some traditions, Muggle and otherwise," Seamus smirked, taking George's hand in his, "With my cousin dead during the Battle having died bearing the Dark Mark, the title is eventually coming to me. However I intend to pass it to my son and not bother with it because I intend to help rebuild your shop. If you'll have me, I would like to be your partner in all things."

George blinked at him, "You can't be serious…"

"I told you before in the presence of two witnesses that I intended to be your bonded. I see no reason why I should not. We both desire one another and take pleasure in each other's…company." Seamus said pulling a box from his pocket, "I purchased these as soon as you told me you fancied me and had for a long time. I was hoping for a solstice bonding…"

Inside lying on black sueded Jarvey skin were two white gold rings that had two etched cords entwined. Set with in each were stones, Draco recognized them as diamonds and blue topaz; the birthstones of April and November respectfully.

"I want you to always think of me so I hoped you would agree to wear my stone on your finger while I wore yours."

George accepted the topaz ring and flushed when he saw the engraving inside the band, "Shay!"

"I could have gone with a claddaugh ring but I decided this would be better, less complicated." Seamus shrugged.

"Complicated?" George frowned.

"You can wear it three ways: one means single, another engaged and the third married. Once I have a ring for you, I want to keep you for myself. We wasted so much time already…" Seamus muttered.

"Fine." George blushed, embarrassed at the proposal.

"I guess that means that its Neville's turn next." Harry snickered.

Neville coughed, "I don't see any decent candidates and well I'm too busy with Auror training usually to consider it."

They finished their meal and said goodbye to their guests.

Seeing as how Harry and Draco were clearly eager to be alone, George and Neville offered to sign the Gringotts contract the next day.

So Draco turned to Andromeda, "See that a room is made up for George and Seamus. I think they'll want to celebrate too."

Harry and Draco were spending the night in the Lord's suite. After all it was where all of his ancestors were sired.

Draco kissed Harry and then slipped into the en suite bathroom to undress. He pulled out a series of potions from the cupboard. "Confidence and lust…" he had made sure they wouldn't have any negative effects if they mixed. He'd read all those books Harry book and remembered the scrawls in the margins.

He wanted to more confident and to stop running, he really did want their sealing of the bonding contract to be mutually pleasurable.

Harry was laying their naked with his legs spread and reclining on a mound of pillows. "I missed you. Come to bed." He couldn't imagine being with another person, Draco was so sexy. Even with the stretch marks from his pregnancy and his swollen nipples from nursing. Harry held out a hand, "I trust you."

The potions roaring through his body Draco tackled him to the bed, kissing him hard enough to rebruise though previously swollen lips. "You're mine Potter."

"As long as you want me." Harry gasped between kisses.

Draco conjured silk scarves and tied Harry's hands to the four-poster. "I'll settle for the contract for now…" he left lovebites all over Harry's chest, sucking on his nipples and then palmed his cock.

Harry arched into him, "Please…let me touch you…"

"No."

The sharpness of that no went straight to his cock and it wept more.

Draco slid down Harry's body, pinning his hips to the bed he lapped at the weeping erection.

Harry's eyes widened, "Draco? What are you doing?" how could Draco be doing this? He wasn't comfortable with the idea of it since he was abused and raped…

Draco sucked on the head and rolled Harry's balls in his fingers.

The duel pleasure was too much, "I'm going to…"

At the first splash of cum Draco pulled off and watched the white spray them both.

Draco conjured lube and caressed Harry's virgin rosebud with a dry finger.

"Yes…" his confusion melting, "Please…"

Draco spread his legs more licking the cum that dripped down Harry's cock, teasing his bollocks before giving Harry's entrance a swipe with his tongue.

Harry whimpered, "Oh fuck…"

"You like that?"

Something was wrong with Draco but tied up like this he couldn't do anything about it. His body didn't want his bonded to stop but he worried, would Draco regret this? That would hurt…already he was becoming more attached to the former Slytherin.

Draco didn't want Harry's first time to be as brutal as his own. He took the time to prepare him carefully, even taking the time to find his prostate and fingering him to another orgasm before slowly sinking into the shorter man.

Harry never made it to 5'5…while Draco himself was almost 6 feet tall…

Harry whimpered as he felt Draco thrust into him, he didn't ram inside him, his bonded inched into him. It seemed like ages before he felt Draco's bollocks and groin against his arse. He felt at home…complete…as if he'd been searching for something all this time without knowing it until he'd founded it.

Draco kissed him, stroking him with one hand as he slowly began to move. Each thrust found his prostate awakening his own erection. He'd barely dared to imagine what it might be like when they consumed their bonding contract but he hadn't imagined this…

Draco could tell Harry was going to orgasm soon and he had yet to come himself. Having almost never been allowed any sort of pleasure during his rapes, he was more concerned with Harry's pleasure then his own.

They moved together, Harry rocking up into Draco's thrusts until Draco's second orgasm and his fifth. He was completely worn out…he wondered if he was a fertile as Draco? Could he have a baby of his own?

Draco pulled out, banishing the scarves and pulling Harry onto his chest. "Sleep…"

XoooooX

Harry was sore, he could feel how sticky he was from his orgasms. His arse ached…while Draco hadn't been rough he'd gone deep and Harry had been a virgin. He wiggled out of Draco's arms, and then half-limped/half-crawled to the bathroom…

He winced as he collapsed on the toilet. Two potion vials rest in a waste basket.

Harry absently summoned them wandlessly.

They were labelled…

Lust potion…

Confidence draught...

Harry felt betrayed. Of course Draco wouldn't have taken his cock in his mouth if he'd been in his right mind. What did that say about their relationship if Draco had to drug himself with potions to have sex with him? He hurled the empty bottles at the door and they exploded. He let out a scream through clenched teeth.

A sound came from the bedroom and then the door was flung open.

"harry? Are you alright? Is something wrong? Are you hurt?" Draco gasped out, his wand out in an offensive stance.

Harry glared at him, "Am I alright? Is something wrong? Am I hurt? I'm not all right. I am hurt and something is very wrong. You think I didn't guess?"

Draco blinked, "Guess what?"

"That you were different last night? You wouldn't put your mouth on my cock if you were in your right mind. I may have been drowning in pleasure but I was sane enough to know that. You had to drug yourself to have sex with me? You didn't trust yourself? You couldn't have taken it slow? No you had to use potions to do it." Harry snapped.

Draco sighed banishing the glass, "I'm sorry. I wanted to be sure that I could do it. I wanted to do it. I wanted it to be good. I was afraid I'd stop or leave…I wanted to be sure that I wouldn't."

"I would have enjoyed it more if I didn't know you did that." Harry scowled.

Draco knelt on the cold marble floor and kissed him, forgetting about 'morning breath'.

Harry would have swooned if he were standing. He was naked and sitting on a toilet, being kissed by his bonded in apology. He was still mad but that was unravelling.

"I'm sorry…I should have tried…" Draco said holding him close, "don't leave me…"

Harry clung to him; even if Draco had been drugged it had still been an amazing night. "I'll stay as long as you want me…" that had been the deal, that he would remain Draco's bonded as long as he was wanted.

The words touched Draco's heart; his parents had practically abandoned him. His father was dead, and his mother was barely a part of his life anymore…

All he had was his aunt, his son, his cousin and now Harry, his bonded. This was his family…

How could he ever think of giving up any of it?

"You're in pain…" Draco observed with a wince, "I'm sorry." He rose and put a bath on. Adding potions to the water to help ease Harry's aches…

Harry was a lot smaller in stature and weight to Draco so it was little wonder when his former rival picked him up with ease and they slipped into the warm water together. Well it was just barely from broiling…

With gentle hands Draco washed the dried cum from his bonded's body, taking care not to put too much pressure on his entrance.

The warm water and the potions relaxed him; Harry enjoyed the feel of Draco's hands on his body. They'd only been intimate three times and he already was addicted to it…

"I should have been gentler. If I'd known I would hurt you I would have not taken the lust potion." Draco mused.

Harry snorted, "You shouldn't have taken any potions. Besides everyone knows a first time is going to hurt. We read the same books idiot."

Draco kissed his neck, "You're right…I just didn't want to."

"You were good to me and I wouldn't have let anyone else have me. You should know that." Harry bent his head and suckled on one of Draco's nipples.

Draco groaned, "Minx!"

Harry chuckled, "You taste so good…"

Damn…it made him hard when Harry did that. Was that even normal? "You're too sore…"

"Don't care. I want you inside me." Harry said licking the other nipple before sucking on it hard.

The potions had done their work and the pain had dulled.

Draco lifted Harry up a little.

Harry reached down and grasped Draco's cock pressing it to his entrance and lowered himself gasping. He wrapped himself around his bonded, letting out a sigh of contentment. "Yes…"

The embrace of Harry's body was even better then he remembered now that his mind was clear. Draco groaned, holding Harry close while he let his bonded choose his own pace.

They rocked together, moving almost as one. Their bodies so on fire that it was mere heartbeats until their passion soared and shattered in unison.

Harry collapsed on Draco, curled up in his lap. "I could get used to this…"

Draco felt a bit smug about that, he had precious little to feel truly smug about the last few years…

Draco was coming back to himself, Harry could feel it. He wasn't a real hero he was best at saving people one at a time really. Right now all he cared about was having his family and holding onto it. If Draco ever discarded him he was afraid he would shatter…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically if you ignore the legal contracts, it's more like he's kidnapping her and holding her prisoner. She'll never see her child, she can't leave the house and will be warded into a specific set of rooms she can't leave. She has to beg for trifles, she won't be allowed to own a broom and her family if they wish to visit will have to schedule visits with her warden. Septimus sold her yes but she's no mistress. She's a prisoner, she thinks she'll be given anything she wants but her rooms will be quite bare and anything she has or receives will have to checked over with Harry [maybe Draco or Andromeda] who can take it away or destroy it. She will be allowed few if any visits. Probably only Molly or Hermione will bother to visit her. Maybe Bill but he's not fond of her at present and Ron ignores her if he can help it. Ginny won't be allowed any pets or an owl. Any letters will be given to him by the elves and he will choose whether or not to pass them on. Her rooms will be most likely the ones you put the visitors you dislike the most in: the drafty room, the one with the worst paintings and tapestries, the most uncomfortable bed ect. No fancy anything. She might as well be a nun in a cloister for all the finery and riches she'll have.
> 
> Yes at this point Severus is dead. He went beyond the Veil. He lived long enough to protect Lily's son, to satisfy the debt to James. You don't think he'll stay dead do you? As for Harry he's just embracing a part of himself, the saving people part without risking his life but rather his heart. Draco and Neville will have their own challenges and triumphs in this series. Narcissa is rather cold, even with her as a mother Draco is still the legal/political Head of the Prince family until a son comes of age. He'll have some input on how they are raised, he will help mould them. Playdates and shared tutors with his kids. I doubt he'll let them grow up as cold and narrow-minded as he did. With Harry around he'll make sure they have time to be kids.
> 
> You see the concept of Life debts can be selfish. Between two wizards in a sense one 'owns' the other until they repay the debt by saving the other's life. Something that Severus couldn't do for James before his death so he had to satisfy the debt when it passed to Harry. A life debt between a witch and wizard where the wizard saves her life he can demand her hand in marriage or her firstborn which may or may not be his. A life debt owed by a family can result in a bonding or a heavy payment of Galleons or property. Harry doesn't care about monetary wealth or property. Harry isn't the sort to truly be selfish, he has a bad habit of putting others first. He was responsible for the conception even if he didn't sire the child. In a sense he's demanded Ginny's firstborn, it satisfies the debt and keeps him from having to consider other options. Once the elves learn Ginny tried to force their master and trap him in marriage I doubt they'll be too kind. She will have one elf most likely, it won't be like she's a princess or anything. It will be a gilted cage. She won't even be allowed outside, she'll never be allowed to fly again. If he could keep her from a wand he will. Harry doesn't dislike the entire Weasley family; just Ron, Ginny and Molly. Though Hermione is siding with her fiance which peeves Harry to no end. Ginny will most likely never see her child again and she'll be treated mostly like a prisoner who has to beg for trifles and family visits. She won't be given the best room, she'll mostly live in a guest room and the house elves will keep her out of any room Harry doesn't approve of. I hope this helps the curious.
> 
> A/N: btw does anyone think they should attempt a real honeymoon? Any ideas?


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

 

Harry had with George’s permission moved his Defence laboratory to the Manor and was working from home.

 

Draco was recovering well from both the sexual and magical abuse as well as his pregnancy so Andromeda was beginning his training as a Potions Master.

 

They still cared for the boys mostly by themselves but they had decided to combine Teddy and Scorpius’ nursery.

 

While the boys were napping they would be in their labs…

 

They spent every night sharing a bed and often times if they weren’t too tired from the day’s activities they had sex.

 

Slowly the attraction Harry felt for Draco shifted to love, he was suspicious it was mutually but said nothing.

 

Draco however remembered that Harry had never travelled and asked the elves to freshen up the La Miellerie. It seemed appropriate for a honeymoon because it was called ‘The Honey House’.

 

It was situated on the property Chateau de Malloy, Loire Valley, France; the main house was occupied by his father’s cousin Sanctus and his family while the La Petite Maison was home to his Great Grandmother Muriel.

 

His father had been vaguely aware that the La Petite Maison was functioning as a safehouse for relatives of his Grandmother’s birth family but had kept silent so that his own loyalty wouldn’t be questioned. Besides, arguing with his grandmother Muriel would have been hazardous to his father’s health.

 

Draco didn’t play on visiting his relations, not this time.

 

The Loire Valley was lovely, while it wasn’t a beach or the Mediterranean it would do. It wasn’t that far they could floo back quickly but it was isolated.

 

The Honey House was small and comfortable; it had formerly served as a place to extract honey from the combs back when it was the family’s primary residence before they moved to Britain. It had since been turned into a guest house.

 

La Petite Maison was a small but tastefully appointed home for an aging witch who rarely entertained yet kept her close to some relations.

 

There were two other houses on the small estate but they were unoccupied at present…

 

They weren’t relative.

 

 

The Honey House was isolated enough that only Cousin Sancus might be aware of them but as long as they didn’t bother one another all should be well.

 

As a Malfoy bonded Harry would be welcomed by the wards…

 

If his mother didn’t chose to live in her father’s home or a Prince residence then he would have one of the other houses prepared for her; probably L’Orangerie, the Lemon House which had large arched windows and a high ceiling in the Renaissance style. It comprised of a large living room bathed in sunlight, 2 double bedrooms, a large dining room, sitting room with fireplace and a private garden.

 

The La Longère was a traditional single storey farmhouse, which would offend his mother’s tastes but probably not his Aunt’s. Originally it had comprised of large living quarters, small wheat store, a barn for farm material and the horse box/cow sheds. They were eventually turned into a house surrounded by gardens. It comprised of 2 double bedrooms and a double bed on the mezzanine, a large kitchen and a double sitting room that opens onto a dining room with a large fireplace and a garden.

 

The two properties wouldn’t be all that close but they were within walking distance if the sisters chose to visit.

 

While Draco had no desire to chase Andromeda off, he did wish to allow her to feel as if she had a place of her own.

 

Strangers had destroyed her home and she had come here with merely the clothes on her back. She’d had to go to Paris to buy a few things because Britain was somewhat unsafe.

 

Would Harry’s attackers have burnt the house if they were inside? Why were the wards weakened so that the house would burn?

 

Even a lesser home of the Blacks should have been better protected…

 

Even in his musing Draco continued to plan.

 

He didn’t want to leave Scorpius and Teddy for long…

 

He thought maybe Friday night after putting the babies to bed he could floo Harry to the Honey House to spend a weekend honeymoon.

 

Even if this was a marriage of convenience, Harry deserved to go somewhere nice.

 

XoooooX

 

Harry was dressing for dinner when he felt arms wrap around him; lips on his neck and sandalwood tease his nose.

 

“Hey there sexy…”

 

Harry relaxed immediately his body recognising his bonded, “Hey…”

 

“You look good.”

 

“Careful your mother is quite insistent on being on time to dinner…” Harry moaned softly.

 

“Usually one calls their in-laws mother…” Draco teased.

 

“Narcissa doesn’t like me much…” Harry frowned. “Sure I saved you from eternal banishment by adopting Scorpius but doesn’t change that she doesn’t like me.

 

“She’s suffered through the war, losing father and her respectability…”

 

Harry wanted to say everyone had suffered but having Voldemort as an unwelcomed guest had to have been rough as well as her mad sister Bellatrix and the Lestranges whom she had to allow to hurt Draco.

 

He wished she could have protected him better; no one deserved to be raped. Not his mother or Draco…

 

“I decided that we’re going away this weekend.” Draco announced breaking the silence.

 

Harry blinked, “What?”

 

“A two-night honeymoon.” Draco stammered. “It’s only in France…so it’s not that far. It’s part of a family estate. The main house is occupied by father’s cousin and his family. One of the smaller ones is standing empty but I had them prepared. It’s the La Miellerie, the Honey House.”

 

Harry snickered, “The Honey House? We’re spending our honeymoon at a place called the honey house?”

 

Draco sniffed, “Well I thought that it was a comfortable place and it was close. Neither of us want to go too far and we can always go somewhere later when the boys are older…”

 

Harry blushed, “Okay…”

 

A Malfoy elf appeared wringing their hands, “Mistress Cissy be calling. Masters be late to dinner…”

 

Harry frowned, “We have five minutes.”

 

“Mother is very…”

 

“Pretentious?” Harry offered.

 

Draco frowned, “I’m surprised that you…”

 

“Know it?” Harry scowled.

 

Draco snorted, “No that you would dare use it in reference to my mother…”

 

“Calling us late because we weren’t early is silly…” Harry shrugged.

 

“I’m used to it…” Draco chuckled as he tugged Harry to dinner.

 

XoooooX

 

Harry decided to make Draco’s life, being bonded to a Slytherin potioneer made him quite sure what sort of gift the other would like.

 

He grabbed Draco after the breakfast, the morning before they would leave. “Come with me…”

 

“Where?” Draco frowned.

 

“Do you trust me?” Harry smirked.

                       

“What? Uh…of course?”

 

“Good.” Harry turned to Neville, “I’m going to Hogwarts.” Then he dragged Draco the nearest floo.

 

They came out in the Headmistress’ Tower.

 

Harry ran out of it laughing, “Keep up!”

 

Draco had to run quickly to avoid being dragged along. He was very surprised to be pulling into Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom eventually. “Why are we here?”

 

Harry smirked, “I remember how Slughorn got with an Acromantula and well I was wondering how a sexy Slytherin like you who was a prospective potions master would do if I showed you a nearly complete basilisk. Think of it as a bonding gift.”

 

Draco blinked at him and then hugged him tight, “A nearly complete basilisk? What’s missing?”

 

Harry shrugged, “The fangs. We used them to destroy dark artefacts belonging to old Voldy.”

 

“Even without fangs…do you know how much a basilisk is worth?” Draco whispered in awe.

 

Harry laughed, “Of course I don’t…but you’ll probably tell me.”

 

“Raising one is extremely illegal and very dangerous…especially if you’re not a Parseltongue.” Draco said quietly, “You would be set for life…its like sitting on a gold mine.”

 

Harry chuckled, “A dead snake is of no use to me but I’ll let you harvest it. There is some good that can come of using it right? I know non-magical snakes like boomslangs can be used in potions.”

 

“It’s a dark creature Harry, most of the potions its components would be used in would be dark but I am sure I can devise a potion that isn’t so dark. Maybe using the venom to make an antidote, I’m pretty sure that even without fangs some of the venom remains in venom sacks or even selling it to the ministry to destroy dark artefacts. I am sure the Unspeakables would buy it and they aren’t too particular who they deal with.” Draco shrugged.

 

Harry hissed at the tap with the snake etching, ‘ _Open._ ’

 

It did…

 

“I’d rather not free fall and I don’t have a phoenix on hand with Fawkes gone. Maybe a sort of charm…” Harry glanced at the dark chasm dubiously.

 

Draco rolled his eyes, “Honestly? You never do think things through do you? Always jumping in head first….” He clutched Harry to him and with a whispered spell they were floating down.

 

They landed lightly.

 

Draco spotted the cast-off skin and examined it, “Salazar’s wand an entire skin?” he flicked his wand, “Just wait until Aunt Annie sees this. I am so glad that basilisks like dragons take a long time to start to decay.

 

Harry watched as Draco examined the bones of the animal victims of the basilisk and enlarged potions vials that he filled with the bones separated them by species most likely. “Why do you want them?”

 

“Bones even of common animals have uses in potions and these passed through a basilisk so they may have residual magic.” Draco shrugged as he conjured a large bag that he cast spells at before putting the large vials and the basilisk skin in. “This is a treasure trove even if it’s you know nasty.’ He flicked his wand and the rubble returned the wells it had fallen from, the mould disappeared and the walls were cleared of dust and cobwebs. Even the murky water disappeared. “That’s much better.” Draco placed the conjured bag on his shoulder, “Now where to?”

 

Harry led him down to the doors with the snakes and hissed, ‘ _Open_ ’ again.

 

The silver snakes swam through and unlocked the doors and they swung open.

 

“This is so cool.” Draco whispered.

 

They entered the chamber proper and well it still didn’t stink of rotten Basilisk.

 

Laying on the stone shore of the wizard made lake was the corpse of the basilisk…

 

“This is huge!” Draco whispered in awe, “Slytherin’s monster…a basilisk. Of course the Founder would choose the King of Serpents. It’s beautiful…” he set to work harvesting what he could, the venom sacks, what was left of the jaws with the fangs missing and some of the skin. A near perfect basilisk…it was an honour…

 

When Draco announce he was done, they made their way back the way they came and used an ascending charm to return to the bathroom and Harry hissed to shut the entrance.

 

After that all they did was return to the Manor where a very excited Draco ran off to show Andromeda his expensive treasures…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 

 

Harry and Draco put the boys down and bid goodbye to Narcissa and Andromeda.

 

Given that Neville was supposed to be Harry’s bodyguard the other master bedroom was set up for him but since the property was heavily warded Neville would spend much of the day in the garden, which would leave the house open for them…

 

The floo was going to stay closed mostly…

 

Neville would be more comfortable outside anyway, after all there wasn't any reason to force him to watch them on having sex…

 

Neville seemed a bit uncomfortable guarding them on their honeymoon so they’d keep to themselves as much as possible.

 

XoooooX

 

Once they were alone behind silencing wards, Draco pulled Harry into his arms and kissed him. “Mine.”

 

“For as long as you want me to be.” Harry said quietly.

 

Draco pushed Harry onto the bed and use magic to undress them, with conjured lube and gentle fingers he was preparing his bonded.

 

Harry relaxed and let Draco do as he wished. He didn’t want to make him feel pressured or forced. Draco’s eyes were clear and his demeanour was normal so he sure that Draco hadn’t used any potions this time.

 

Draco swallowed, looking down at his bondmate and saw perfect trust in those emerald eyes.

 

Harry smiled at him, “I’m fine. I want this, please?”

 

Draco’s throat was dry, “Please what?”

 

Harry’s voice was very quiet, “Make love to me?”

 

Draco still could hardly believe it, Harry Potter of all people trusted him, desired him and was willing to tie them together as well as blood adopt his son He kissed Harry, lifting his hips and pressing his cock to Harry’s entrance.

 

Harry moaned, arching his back and pressing into Draco.

 

Draco’s preparations left Harry just loose enough that he slipped in a little.

 

It was so warm and Harry’s body accepted him easily, Draco thrust in and was rewarded with a wanton moan.

 

“Draco!”

 

Draco made love to Harry, fucking his bonded through two orgasms before Harry passed out. Their bodies were sticky with seed but he cared little for that.

 

He lay sprawled over the Gryffindor who had accepted him when he feared no one would and looked at his bonded. Harry had always stood out to him, he glowed even more it seemed and Draco felt at home when they were together.

 

Harry selflessly gave of himself to others but it was what he’d given Draco that meant the most…

 

His trust, his body, his selfless wish to bond to him and to give Scorpius a sire to be proud of…

 

Harry was his, his for as long as he wanted him. He’d always wanted to matter to Potter and now he did. Harry hadn’t judged him for what he’d suffered under the Dark Lord, Bellatrix or under his Uncle Rabastan. He’d opened his heart to Scorpius, even going so far as to name him his heir if he had no other sons…

 

It was more then any pureblood he’d ever known would have done…

 

Draco whispered, “Don’t ever leave me…”

 

Harry seemed to snuggle more in his sleep in response.

 

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and held on, this was his version of heaven.

 

XoooooX

 

Harry woke up first, he was cuddled into Draco’s chest; he wiggled free and placed a pillow in his place.

 

He stretched, wincing slightly. His body just wasn’t quite used to lovemaking yet. He desperately wanted to believe that was how they had sex, but perhaps it was too soon for that. He quickly went to relieve the pressure in his protesting bladder and arse.

 

His Potter nature perhaps? He had been told that Potters love once and fall in love early…

 

He may not have been born a Potter but his blood was, so could it affect him?

 

Harry looked out the window to see a glorious wraparound terrace. Beyond that was a large lawn, beneath it was a garden that Neville would no doubt be exploring while they were here.

 

Then arms encircled his waist, soft words teasing his neck, “You left me.” his bondmate said in a petulant voice.

 

Harry swallowed, the warmth of Draco pressed to his back and arse was hard to ignore. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

 

“Well you did.” Draco grumbled.

 

Harry leaned back slightly, “I was just admiring the view.”

 

“It is pretty here…I haven’t been to the Estate in years…” Draco said quietly.

 

“Why?”

 

“Father wasn’t close to his cousins nor to his grandmother I was obligatorily introduced but we didn’t really mingle.” Draco shrugged.

 

“Who all is here? Will we bother them?” Harry asked frowning.

 

“My Father’s cousin Sancus and his family live in Le Manoir, the main house. Great-Grandmother Muriel resides in La Petite Maison, I believe that her great-something nephews, Fred and George stayed there but father never told. This is of course La Miellerie- the Honey House; I’m planning on giving La Longère which is a traditional single storey farmhouse.to Aunt Annie. It was formerly a barn and well mother wouldn’t live there. L’Orangerie- the Lemon house is more suitable to mother as a vacation home if not a primary residence. There are thirty-five acres in the ground and if I remember correctly there is a swimming pool.” Draco recited.

 

“They know we are here? Wait George’s Great-Aunt Muriel is your great-grandmother?” Harry stammered.

 

“We’re all related one way or another us purebloods.”

 

Harry winced thinking about how he and Scorpius had originally prior to their both being blood adopted had been sired by a Lestrange brother. “Oh right...”

 

“Since we’re on our honeymoon, we don’t have to visit.”

 

“You have cousins and a great grandmother who are around and you don’t want to visit?” Harry asked stunned. “If I found out I had cousins I’d want to meet them…even if they turned out to be no better then Dudley…”

 

“Well through the Lestranges you have Millie but she disappeared with Greg’s sister. Her sire was Uncle Rabastan…” Draco said stiffly. “I’d have to consult the Almanach de Foy to see who else. I believe that your grandfather Charlus Potter had an elder sister who was an ancestress of Pansy’s…”

 

“Ouch…Lestranges and Parkinsons?” Harry whistled, “No wonder I didn’t learn this before…”

  
Draco’s voice had a frown in it, “What do you mean?”

 

“I doubt very much that the likes of Dumbledore or the Weasleys would have allowed me to associate with them.”

 

“That would be true…especially with the likes of Weasel who hated all Slytherins as a friend.” Draco muttered darkly.

 

Harry turned and kissed him, “I don’t care about what Ron thinks. He’s abandoned me for the third time and I find I don’t much care to give him a third chance. I know he would never accept you or us so he can go his way and I’ll go mine.”

 

Draco kissed him back.

 

A cough interrupted them.

 

Draco glanced up to see a house elf.

 

The elf addressed him in French asking when they would be interested in breakfast since their guest was already awake.

 

Draco responded in kind, “we’ll be down in twenty.”

 

The elf bowed and disappeared with a soft pop.

 

Harry frowned, “What was that about?”

 

“Neville is awake and he’s hungry.” Draco chuckled, “Clia wanted to know when to serve breakfast.”

 

Harry nodded, “And?”

 

“I said in twenty minutes. I figured we could dress enough to be presentable and have showered by then.” Draco smirked.

 

Harry’s mouth went dry, “shower?”

 

Draco kissed him hard and then sauntered off, “Coming?”

 

Harry stared after him for three heartbeats; he seemed so…different…

 

Then he scurried after his bonded.

 

They showered together, washing quickly but Harry fervourently wished they might have washed one another.

 

Yet they had to be on time to breakfast…

 

They went down holding hands, Harry nestled into Draco’s side fitting like puzzle pieces.

 

They had a nice breakfast with juice, toast, eggs and fresh orange juice.

 

Neville was shy, refusing to really look at them, “Uh…I think I’ll work in the garden. I saw some nice plants out there.”

 

Draco smirked, “I suspected as much, it can’t be too comfortable being with us right now.”

 

Harry was pink, a body guard on their would-be honeymoon…

 

Neville finished first, “Um…tell the elves would you? I’ll take my lunch outside. Don’t want to... you know, interrupt you…”

 

Harry felt like there was a bit more to Neville’s want to avoid them, they were friends but since Neville found out about Draco he was distant.

 

Had Ron’s accusations about Neville liking him had some merit? If they had, was Neville distracted because he was jealous?

 

Having already lost Ron and Hermione, he was upset about possibly losing Neville…

 

Then Neville left, his footsteps in the carpeted hall came back softer and softer until they drifted away altogether.

 

Draco pulled him into his lap and kissed him…

 

Then all thought unrelated to lovemaking drifted far away.

 

Draco pushed Harry’s shirt up, toying with the nipples as he rocked against that pert denim-clad arse.

 

Harry gasped, “Draco…Merlin Draco…”

 

Then he was naked, his clothes had vanished…

 

Draco was eager to make up for their lack of pre-breakfast morning sex, he cast charms to loosen and lube Harry, “Want you…”

 

Draco’s eyes were clear even though they were clearly dilated with passion, so Harry moaned, “Then take me…”

 

Draco reached down, lined himself up and entered Harry, letting out a gasp of pleasure as he felt Harry tight around him.

 

It didn’t matter that Weaselette might have been with Harry sexually before, Harry was his…he knew Harry hadn’t realised what pleasure was anymore then he had the first time they were intimate on his private Quidditch pitch.

 

His bonded, he was one in all the ways that really mattered with Harry…

 

Harry clung to Draco, rocking down into Draco’s thrusts his body on fire…

 

Harry really had nothing to compare this to…his relationship with Ginny had made him feel disgusting after she tried to force him to bed her. Other then Draco’s potion-induced lovemaking on their bonding night, he felt safe with Draco and trusted him.

 

Draco knew what it was like to violated, they both suffered in the war in their own way but they were helping each other.

 

Scorpius like Teddy had needed him and he wanted to part of his life, he suspected he’d always wanted Draco probably like his mum wanted Snape and later his dad but his mother’s lovers were both a jerk at first. Now Draco was vulnerable and lonely, Harry wanted to be there for him, his desire had turned to passion and love was growing the longer they were together.

 

Oh Merlin, the way Draco touched him tenderly, as if he worshipped him or felt he would hurt him or was afraid he’d disappear. He’d always wanted someone to cherish him, the way he wanted to cherish the person he loved. Ginny had wanted him for his name, he’d figured that out soon after the Battle and that broke him a little.

 

Draco saw him, the real him the way he saw the real Draco behind the mask…

 

The scared little boy whose dad wasn’t quite the figure he wanted, whose mum spoilt him to make up for his father’s distance…

 

Only to have his mother turn on him, disgusted because her brother-in-law raped him and sired a child because of the rapes.

 

Narcissa put up a front but she wanted nothing to do with Teddy or him, even if he made Scorpius his like James had.

 

“Harry…I can’t believe you really want me…” Draco gasped.

 

Harry reached with his left hand for Draco’s left, threading their fingers together so their rings touched, bringing it to his mouth so he could kiss Draco’s ring, “Believe it…I do…”

 

Then he came with a loud cry, slumping slightly as the wave of his orgasm hit him.

 

Draco came soon after, crying out his name.

 

They sat there in the chair, Draco still seated in Harry’s body, their left hands joined and he lifted Harry’s chin looking into those Slytherin green eyes, “I don’t deserve you…”

 

“Who really deserves the person they love? I want to heal you, I want you to heal me. I grew up thinking no one would ever love me…” Harry said quietly, “Then there was Cho but it wasn’t right…same with Ginny. Yet when I had to think of somewhere I would be safe I thought of you and the debts. There was nowhere else I wanted to be.”

 

Draco embraced him, his heart hammering in his chest, “l always wanted to be important to you…for you to see me. Yet I never did…you were above me no matter how hard I tried I couldn’t catch up. Then you appeared near dead in my house, I thought I would faint and then Uncle Sev helped Aunt Annie heal you. you found out about Scorpius and didn’t judge me, you saw despite everything I loved him and it pained me that he could never claim what should be his. You gave him a sire to be proud of, a legacy to look back on without shame and the ability to claim what I inherited. You make me feel like I have worth again…you don’t see me as weak…”

 

Harry whispered, “Weak? It takes strength to open your heart to Scorpius after the pain his creation caused. You were willing to trust me, to let me in and give me a place in your bed. You accepted Teddy, making him Scorpius’ milk brother, no one else offered that…”

 

In their own ways they were two broken people, trying to put themselves together with missing pieces.

 

Only to find they were part of the same picture…

 

Draco summoned robes for them, plush comfortable dressing gowns, then he carried Harry back up their room.

 

Harry shyly pushed him back on the bed, “I want to give you a little.”

 

Draco let him…

 

Harry kissed him, trailing them down Draco’s throat and then licked a little of the milk that dripped.

 

Draco moaned softly as he felt Harry’s tongue on his fevered flesh, the closely accompanied sucking made him hard. It touched him differently inside then Scorpius’, Harry straddled him and he eagerly anticipated Harry’s minstrations…

 

Harry suckled just a taste knowing it belonged to Scorpius and Teddy, he pulled himself away enough to make his way to Draco’s hard leaking cock. It had been inside him, instead of disgusting him it made him shy. It brought him so much pleasure, it was bigger then his own in both length and girth. He wasn’t jealous of it, he just fell to worshipping it; licking it, sucking and stroking. Pausing to knead Draco’s sack but taking care not to go below the sack, not that he didn’t want to make love to Draco and take the memory of his violation and replace it with something wonderful.

 

That day was not today, and it wouldn’t be tomorrow either…

 

Harry didn’t rush; they had the length of their contract…

 

He hoped Draco still wanted him at the end of it, splitting would devastate him…

 

He didn’t expect to fall for Draco as hard as he had, to love him…

 

Draco couldn’t read Harry’s mind but damn for being only with Draco like this Harry was good… he groaned, “Harry…”

 

Harry blushed, moving so he could press Draco’s cock back into his body, “I know…” he sank back down on him, feeling how deep Draco went…

 

Draco groaned again, “So tight…”

 

Harry clenched himself around Draco as he rolled them over so he was on his back looking up at his bonded, “Take me…”

 

Draco kissed him hard, languid thrusts as he pinched Harry’s nipples; he had the weird desire to taste Harry’s milk to see why Harry liked his so much. It would be a while before Harry was pregnant enough to have milk, he felt eager to see Harry round with his child and to know it was made in love.

 

Not pain and humiliation like Scorpius…

 

Harry snuggled into Draco quite content after two rounds of lovemaking.

 

Draco let Harry snuggle, enjoying the closeness.

 

XoooooX

 

Scorpius hadn’t slept well all night…

 

Andromeda was tired, rather then Narcissa it was her who was up to check on him.

 

Scorpius wouldn’t settle down until she placed him in Teddy’s crib.

 

Then her great-nephew, now practically adopted grandson sniffled and curled up with Teddy, who cuddled him like his stuffed wolf. Harry had given it to him in memory of Remus when they met officially and Harry brought the news of Nymphadora and Remus' deaths. Luckily, Teddy wouldn’t be parted from it so it had gone with her to St. Mungos’.

 

They both woke up and cried for their breakfast. But they wouldn’t take a bottle…

 

Scorpius had been fed with Draco’s milk all his life and the bottle was foreign.

 

Teddy had clearly bonded to Draco, having forgotten Nymphadora but not the comfort being fed had given him.

 

They both pushed the bottles away and sniffed not quite full-fledged wails but they might end up that way.

 

She sighed summoning on of Draco’s elves.

 

“Yes Miss Annie?”

 

“Go tell Draco that Scorpius won’t eat and neither will Teddy. Ask him if he wants us to come to him or if he wants to come back here.” Andromeda said with a tired voice.

 

“Dippy tell.” The elf said bowing.

 

Andromeda was left with her sniffling charges; she hadn’t expected them to be so attached to Harry and Draco already. Then again Draco was Scorpius’ only caregiver minus the elves that carried him to her nephew to be bathed, changed and fed.

 

XoooooX

 

Harry had just drifted to sleep when Dippy appeared.

 

Draco whispered, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Little masters won’t eat. Miss Annie wants to know if you want to her bring little masters or if Master be wanting to return to Manor to fed them.”

 

Scorpius wasn’t eating? Was he that upset with him for going? Draco levitated Harry enough to slip out; he scribbled a note to Harry using sticking charms so it stuck to Harry’s sleeve.

 

He summoned the elf from that morning and told her in French that he was going to the manor to tend to the babies, to let Harry and Neville know. Then he made his way back to the receiving room floo and flooed home. Letting Dippy Apparate him to the nursery.

 

Just because Dippy could have taken him across the Channel didn’t me he wanted to, his father had told him that Apparation was dangerous and he had people to live for…

 

Draco wasn’t going to try Apparating over water, not a chance.

 

He appeared in the nursery.

 

Scorpius was sitting in Teddy’s arms, he held out his arms for Draco.

 

Teddy called out, “Day!”

 

Draco’s heart swelled with love for both of their boys, he picked them both up carefully and sat in a nearby couch. He undid his robe baring his chest and cuddled both boys.

 

Immediately they latched on, he hadn’t noticed the ache he’d felt until they began to feed. He’d been distracted by Harry, what did that say about him? That he cared more about his bonded then their sons?

 

Andromeda frowned, “You’re on your honeymoon, it’s perfectly alright to let go for a while. We didn’t expect that neither would be satisfied with a bottle. You can still floo to feed them or we can bring them to you. It’s alright, you planned to come feed them sometimes didn’t you?”

 

Draco nodded, “I was just so wrapped up in Harry…”

 

“That’s understandable.” Andromeda said wisely, “You’re a husband and a parent, you’ll have to decide for yourself which role comes first. No one will think less of your choice, you have to be an adult now and that means making choices and sticking to them.”

 

Draco looked down at their boys and thought about Harry, which should come first? Could he even choose?

 

XoooooX

 

Harry woke up, to find Draco gone. He panicked, did Draco leave him? Why? They were happy weren’t they?

 

He sat up and heard the rustle, then tear of paper. Harry fumbled for his glasses and found the remains of a note stuck to his arm.

 

‘Boys wouldn’t eat.

Gone to feed them.

See you when I get back.

 

Rest well.

 

Draco’

 

Brooding, upset and lonely, Harry slipped into the shower to erase the evidence of their lovemaking.

 

Then he made his way outside to the garden.

 

He was stunned to find Neville talking to Zabini.

 

Zabini stiffened at the sight of him and Neville turned around, frowning.

 

“Where’s Draco?” the other former Gryffindor asked.

 

“Andromeda sent for him, Teddy and Scorpius wouldn’t eat.” Harry shrugged trying not to look hurt.

 

Blaise Zabini scowled, “Scorpius? That’s the name Draco planned to give his son.”

 

Harry smiled, “He did, it’s the name of our son.”

 

Blaise snorted, “I doubt that, sure Draco was always in awe of you and desperate for your attentions but I doubt anyone could have pried you away from the She-Weasel.”

 

Harry shrugged, “Believe what you want, we are bonded by a Gringotts contract and we have a son. We’ll be raising his cousin’s son as our own as well. So what are you doing here?”

 

“My adopted aunt knew of my wishes to stay out of British Wizarding affairs. She had me transferred to Beauxbatons, and her sister Celine looks after me. She married Draco’s cousin Sancus who is a solicitor to quite a few pureblood families. I heard we had company and walked over. Dowager Lady Malfoy had Weasleys living with her, despite my desire leave the Malfoys behind due to my association with the Goyles I couldn’t escape them.” Blaise scowled.

 

“Well, I know Draco misses you.” Harry said politely, “He knows you think he betrayed your friendship but he really wants to be friends again.”

 

“Just because you’re bonded to my former friend doesn’t mean you know anything about us.” Blaise snapped.

 

Harry shrugged, “You’re right, I probably don’t. I know that Draco misses your friendship and wanted you to be his son’s godfather. Yet he was afraid you’d laugh in his face, to protect himself from that, he didn’t contact you when he was pardoned. Draco was lonely and the only visitors he had was myself and the Minister.“

 

Blaise stiffened, “How he could even consider that,”

 

“Is proof that I still want to be your friend. I am sorry I seemed to have gone back on my word and took the mark. I had no choice in the matter.” Draco said joining them.

 

Blaise scowled at him, “Of course you did.”

 

“I was sixteen, not seventeen. I couldn’t legally consent, I was forced to take it. Bellatrix held her wand to mother’s head the entire time. I was to kill the headmaster, if I succeeded mother’s life would be spared. Father was in Azkaban, it was my duty to protect the Malfoy honour. That meant following father’s master, I didn’t have choice. I never had a choice. I was forced to take the Mark; mother’s life was in the balance for months. In the end I failed, it was my godfather who saved us all by killing Dumbledore. He redeemed himself by saving Harry after he was attacked and left for dead. He came to the manor and I had to tell him the truth that I bore him a son.” Draco’s story was truthful until the end, then again Scorpius was Harry’s son now, not uncle Rabastan’s.

 

“What’s he like your son Scorpius?” Blaise said stiffly.

 

“He looks just like a baby Draco,” Harry grinned, “I want our next child to look like me…or at least a mix.”

 

Blaise looked at them with a strange look, “I suppose you’re very happy.”

 

Draco slipped an arm around Harry’s slim waist, “We are.” He said fiercely and was rewarded by Harry leaning against him ever so slightly.

 

“I’ll see you around Longbottom.” Blaise said turning and walking towards the main house.

 

“It’s Neville!” Neville said fiercely.

 

Blaise waved back at them without turning around as if to say, he heard.

 

Draco shook slightly, “He still hates me.”

 

Harry leaned more into him, “He’s had a shock, he hasn’t seen you in more then a year and when he does he learns you’ve had a son, you’re bonded and you’re free. Give him some time to process it all.”

 

“He loved you.” Neville’s voice was quiet, “you were always looking at someone else but he loved you. I know how that feels. Just when you think maybe you have a chance, its gone before you had an opportunity. He probably hoped that his leaving would be the last straw for you and you’d come after him. You never did. Now he has to put those feelings away and hope he can go back to being your friend. He heard you were here and he wanted to see you but he saw Harry first, if you were together it was a waste to come by.”

 

Harry flinched, was he the name that Neville was saying in his sleep while he was with Luna? He had hoped they’d make a match of it, while he couldn’t return Neville’s feelings he understood that it would hurt to love someone who couldn’t love you back. He’d seen Snape’s memories, the love and loss he felt watching Lily, his mother with James after Hogwarts. The way Snape’d begged for her life…he remembered it and felt wished he could help Neville but his heart belonged to Draco, he knew that now. He could only hope that Neville and Blaise could find someone they could love who would love them back.

 

Draco was quiet, listening to Neville’s words. “I never saw it, yet your words make me see it now. I can’t love him the way he wants, he was always my friend, I never saw him as more then that. That wouldn’t be what he would want me to saw, he was too proud to confess, he would have wanted me to ask to court him. Now I really have no room in my life for Blaise as a lover, yet I want him as a friend more than anything. I wish I could make him godfather to Scorpius but it’s too late. I only hope that he might be willing to accept the request in the future. I would understand if it was too painful…”

 

“I once hoped that as Teddy’s godparent that it might create a bond between myself and another, it didn’t; not to Luna or to Harry.” Neville said quietly.

 

Draco and Harry left him alone, heading back into the house together.

 

They’d have to show up to feed the boys again in a few hours, until then they could recapture the ease of their honeymoon.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Two days was both too long and too short for a honeymoon but after the constant flooing to feed the boys they were grateful to be home.  
  
Waiting for them was a letter for Harry as well as one for Neville.  
  
Neville had spent a lot of time with Blaise out in the gardens but Blaise still had yet to speak to Draco following the strained conversation outside.  
  
Draco was morose about that but the growing closeness with Harry and his love for their boys made it bearable.  
  
“Anything new?” he asked curious.  
  
Both the former Gryffindors shook their heads.  
  
“So we still only know that Harry was attacked and left for dead by more then one person who used nasty curses?” Draco scowled.  
  
“The list of spells furnished by Lord Prince and Healer Tonks has the Acting Minister suspicious that they were possibly Death Eaters or at least devotees of their cause.” Neville offered.  
  
“Lovely. So Harry is still under approximate house-arrest?” Draco said scathingly.  
  
“Harry’s not,” Neville protested.  
  
“What my nephew means is that his moves are being restricted for his own protection.” Andromeda interrupted.  
  
“Still think that this is giving them too much power.” Harry grumbled.  
  
The boys kicked up a fuss as they were carried into the room by Dippy.  
  
Draco sat down and held his arms out for them; taking the boys he shyly fed them.  
  
Neville kept his gaze averted but Harry was looking at Draco with a mix of admiration and lust.  
  
The longer they were bonded, the more comfortable Draco became and the certainty of someday allowing Harry to make love to him was more likely.  
  
Scorpius’ pincher grasp was getting more developed Draco noticed because he had grabbed onto Teddy’s shirt.  
  
Teddy reciprocated the movement and Draco was happy that they weren’t jealous of each other.  
  
Neville’s retreating footsteps reached his ears.  
  
Harry slipped onto the settee, leaning against him. “Home…”  
  
“Home…” Draco echoed.  
  
They shared a kiss before Harry laid his head on Draco’s shoulder.  
  
“So you’re back.” came Narcissa’s cold voice.  
  
“Yes mother.” Draco said quietly, “I’ve decided if you aren’t interested in living in a Prince property or here that I’d give you L’Orangerie. Andromeda is welcome here as long as she wishes. If she is not interested in rebuilding Lavender Vale, she is more then welcome to claim La Longère as a personal retreat. Both of which are on the Malfoy estate in Loire Valley, granted you’ll have Great-Grandmother Muriel and Cousin Sancus as near neighbours but you can call or not on your own wishes.   
  
“At least you thought better then to give me the farm house.” Narcissa sniffed.  
  
“I thought that the spaciousness would suit Aunt Andromeda because of her painting.” Draco said politely and diplomatically  
  
While his mother didn’t understand why he’d not given Scorpius away after birth or why he kept him rather then insisting on an abortion, Draco still loved her. She was more icicle then woman even more so since Uncle Sev died. Before that bonded to his father who cared more about politics then her or his one son, he didn’t really blame her. If she did bear posthumous children to the House of Prince, Draco would do his best to ensure that they felt loved. Having grown up unloved and unwanted, Draco was sure that Harry would want to do the same for his potential half brothers and sisters by bonding…  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Due to the Potter-Malfoys’ reluctant connection to Ginevra Weasley, it was Andromeda who reluctantly had charge of ensuring that the girl remained healthy throughout her pregnancy.  
  
The girl was rather high and mighty due to her residence in a Potter property.  
  
“Healer Tonks when will Harry come to see me?” Ginny simpered. “I am his mistress aren’t I?”  
  
Andromeda snorted, “Hardly, your family sold your child to him to cover the life debts as you well know and he can’t stand you. I doubt you will ever set eyes on him, he’s bonded to another and expecting their children so you just put such nonsense out of your head.”  
  
“Then why did he put me up in this lovely house?” Ginny said with a beatific smile.  
  
“Because your family wanted to cast you off for your scandalous ways. If Harry hadn’t claimed the child due to the life debts then your brother William would have had to take the child in. You’re a prisoner in a gilded cage not a mistress, the sooner you become accustomed to that fact the better off you will be.” Andromeda sniffed as she continued her exam.  
  
“You’re just jealous because you’re a widow.” Ginny said icily.  
  
“I delivered Harry and he’s bonded to my nephew, they are quite the doting couple.” Andromeda said digging the metaphorical knife in.  
  
“Harry’s not bent I would know, after all I was his girlfriend.” Ginny said stubbornly.  
  
“But not his lover, he’s Potter enough that he’s in love with his bonded. I don’t see anyone much less silly little girls getting between them. They have three children to tie them together, yours doesn’t even carry his blood.” Andromeda sneered.  
  
“Harry loves me, he’ll come back to me.” Ginny said airily.  
  
“Why would he choose a whore when he has a loyal Bondmate?” Andromeda sniffed, “Besides, the baby belongs equally to his Bondmate and you have no rights to it.”   
  
“Harry would never take away my baby, he loves me.” Ginny said breezily.  
  
Andromeda snorted and left her, giving her slightly altered diet and list of potions to the elf responsible for looking after Ginny.  
  
Then she had to look in on Harry.

  
XoooooX

  
With still no clue as to who had attacked Harry and left him for dead after burning Lavender Vale to the ground, Harry was still expected to keep to the Manor unless he was of course under a glamour.  
  
Harry had taken up residence in a cellar room that had not been appropriated by Andromeda or Draco for Potions; he used his room of choice as a lab.  
  
While his work with George at the shop was heavily curtailed due to his being restricted to Malfoy Manor for his own protection he still could work on WWW’s Defence line.  
  
He was definitely pregnant and Andromeda had assured him that he likely conceived on their honeymoon. Given what had happened on their bonding night, Harry was glad that Draco hadn’t been drugged when he sired their child.  
  
He was careful; the last thing he wanted was to have his work endanger their developing child.  
  
Andromeda promised to tell them about his pregnancy today.  
  
He was far enough along to tell how many he was having and possibly the sex as well.  
  
There was a knock on the lab door.  
  
“Come in.” Harry called out as he skimmed over Fred and George’s notes.  
  
“Miss Annie be asking for Master Harry to meet her and Master Draco in the drawing room.”  
  
“Will Lady Narcissa be present?”  
  
“Lady Narcissa said she plans to remain at L’Orangerie at present.” The elf said wringing its hands.  
  
Given the delicate nature of their experiments both he and Andromeda had forced the elves to agree not to apparate into the labs or within two feet of the doors so not to cause a disaster that might blow up the house.  
  
Harry put his project in stasis and then made his way up to the drawing room where Andromeda and Draco were waiting.  
  
Draco welcomed him with a kiss while Andromeda beamed at them.  
  
“Are you ready?”  
  
Harry nodded, still nervous but excited too.  
  
Andromeda cast spells on him, one of which had a sonic picture of Harry’s womb.  
“See two heartbeats. They appear to be in separate placentas but I can’t tell what gender quite yet. At their present gestation I suspect they will be due in early June but I will monitor their maturation.”  
  
“Will they be born near my birthday?” Draco asked breathlessly.  
  
“Perhaps,” Andromeda smirked.  
  
Draco kissed Harry, “Now that would be a wonderful gift…”  
  
Harry was determined to make sure that was Draco’s gift…  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Draco was very good at managing their combined estates having been raised to do so by his father. For all Lucius’ mistakes as a father he had done a decent job training him to take over the Malfoy estate since he was fourteen.  
  
Good thing too since his father was arrested before the end of his Fifth Year.  
  
He had learned some things on his own after his father was sentenced to Azkaban the first time. He had made many mistakes like taking the Mark but in that case he had little choice in the matter.  
  
He was then aware of his not being alone and looking up.  
  
Standing there wringing their hands was Stria.  
  
“Yes?” He frowned at the elf.  
  
“Stria be sorry to be interrupting Master but Mister Blaise be here and asking to see you.”  
  
“Where is Harry?”  
  
“Master Harry and Mister Neville be at the shop for a meeting.” Stria said nervously.  
  
“Andromeda?”  
  
“She be painting in the solarium. Little masters be sleeping sound.”  
  
“Very well. Where is he?”  
  
“Mister Blaise be waiting in the Receiving room Master.” Stria reported.  
  
“Very well, tell him I’ll be there shortly.” Draco said as he began putting the files he had been working on away.  
   
“Yes master, Stria tell.”  
  
Once Draco had made the offer of L’Orangerie his mother had moved out bag and baggagge. She was detirmined to stay the length of her period of morning in France out of the world. She planned to return in spring when it was suitable to come out as remarried to a ‘recluse’. After all, not all would be receptive of multiple children born to someone who was dead even if it were magically possible.  
  
Draco scowled; it was about as unseemly as raising a bastard as a member of the family.  
  
He pushed the thought away; dealing with Blaise’s prospective interrogation would be difficult enough…  
  
Reluctantly, Draco entered the Receiving room.  
  
Blaise was standing and staring out the window to the lawn which was dusted with snow.  
  
“Blaise.” Draco said pleasantly.  
  
They hadn’t spoke since his honeymoon though Blaise exchanged letters with Neville who still was watching over Harry.  
  
“Draco.” Blaise said absently.  
  
“You came to ask me why Harry correct?” Draco said  
  
Blaise flinched as he turned towards Draco, “True.”  
  
“Then would you like to ask me questions or should I just speak?” Draco asked warily.  
  
Blaise opened his mouth and then closed it, “I…yes just talk.”  
  
Draco sighed. “Because you are such a dominant person, you’ve always struggled with the notion of being my subordinate and being my second never set well with you. I’m more comfortable being a dominating person then being dominated. Yet I don’t want to be dominating, sometime and only sometimes does the idea of being dominated appeal to me. You would want to dominate all the time and that would be very intolerable to me. Harry is different, he’s gentle where you are stiff and he’s kind where you are proud. He came to me at his weakest instinctively trusting me but he accepted my shame and gave me a future. He’s always facinated me, you know that as well as anyone. I wanted him to see me, to be special to him…”  
  
“Are you sure this is not just an obsession gone awary?” Blaise scowled.  
  
Draco shook his head, “I’ve lived with Harry, he’s different then a hero could be expected to be. He’s special, he’s kind and he’s opened his heart not only to my child but to my cousin’s child. Blaise you would want them to be your children, to know they were from conception. I understand that, I accept that because we were friends. I am sorry but I never thought about you sexually.”  
  
“I thought about you all the time damn it.”  
  
“Blaise, your mother was a Veela. You’re one too, if I were your mate you wouldn’t be able to stay away from me. You would have tried to seduce me which you never did. You would not be able to resist me, you could never have left me to danger during the war. Blaise you would have kidnapped me to keep me safe. While I would have been safe I would have resented you in the end…” Draco winced.  
  
“Resented me…” Blaise flinched.  
  
“I was easy to fantasize about Blaise, you didn’t have to do anything. You didn’t have to feel anything real, you didn’t have to even open up to anyone. I want you to find your own lover. Someone who wants you the way you want to be wanted. That will never be me, which you and Salazar well know.” Draco sighed.  
  
“One kiss. Let me have one kiss.” Blaise whispered.  
  
“No, it demeans us both that you would ask that of me. I’m bonded to someone I care deeply about, he’s pregnant with our children and we already have a child together. I want for us to be friends Blaise but we both know as long as you persist in lusting after me that will be difficult. If I could have I would have asked you to be my firstborn’s godfather but that’s impossible. I think it’s not me who pulled you here anyway. You wanted me to put an end to your fantasies.”  
  
Blaise looked away.  
  
“I’ve always been able to see through you, to know you were not for me. You have nothing to fear, I would not be jealous. Go to him with an open heart, I think he wants someone to take care of him, to protect him and to stand beside him.”  
  
Blaise’s eyes snapped back to him, “What are you talking about?”  
  
“Neville. You write him multiple times a week and you firecall each other. You hunger to be close to him. That’s something I’ve never seen between us. You were practically inseperable in France. It’s okay to love him, you’re very physically affectionate with him always touching him and that’s the way it should be. Romance him into your bed, or his here if that is what works best. You sense him and I could see that even while I was on my honeymoon.”  
  
The floo flames crackled and Harry stepped out.  
  
Harry stiffened and was nearly knocked over by Neville.  
  
Neville gasped, “Blaise…”  
  
“What are you doing here?” Harry scowled.  
  
“He wanted to have my consent for him to move on. As if he needed it.” Draco chuckled, “Really it’s you he came to see. Come on Harry.”  
  
Numb, Harry let Draco pull him away.  
  
“Was Draco telling the truth?” They heard Neville ask in a strangled voice  
  
Then the sound of kissing reached them.  
  
Draco snickered, “Took them long enough. If Blaise hadn’t been blinded by his preference for me, they might have gotten together sooner.”  
  
“If Neville hadn’t thought he had a crush on me…” Harry mumbled.  
  
“Come on.” Draco chuckled, “Let’s check on the boys and feed them before I ravish you for a while…”  
  
Harry flushed, his worry at finding Blaise and Draco alone vanished and his pleasure at being wanted returned full force.  
  
They had time for a round before dinner and they could always ask for a tray. Without Narcissa there to insist on prompt arrival at meals they had become rather lax…  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 

Neville had been a bit distracted lately, not that Harry minded. As long as he kept to the Manor it wasn’t so bad. After all Kingsley and Narcissa had strengthened the wards after she and Draco were pardoned on account of his pregnancy.

 

Harry was definitely pregnant with two boys which the Malfoy family tapestry had proclaimed to be James Severus Potter and Orion Romulus Malfoy-Potter.

 

But it was early January when a house elf arrived all in a flutter, “Master William be telling that Missy Flower be labouring.”

 

Harry was practically two months, Blaise had shown up to see Neville after hashing it out with Draco two days following his and Ginny’s exams.

 

It was still creepy to be taking in her child, not that he would love them any less. He wouldn’t trust her with any child and she had a cesearan scheduled the same as he did but hers was for early next month. She would be sedated and her child removed from _Fair Fields_ before she was conscious because legally the child was his.

 

Due to the life debts he had demanded her first born, it was convinient that it was to be illegimate and so the sire didn’t want it.

 

With the exception of Ron and Mrs. Weasley, the others still considered him family. As much as he would like to be present, he didn’t feel that it was appropriate.

 

He reluctantly knocked on the parlour where Neville and Blaise often sequestered themselves.

 

“Who is it?” Came Blaise’s sharp tones.

 

“Harry, I was hoping you two could floo to St. Mungos for us? I’m not welcome because Ron and Mrs. Weasley will be there. I have a gift for the baby and for Fleur.” Harry said nervously.

 

“Give us a few minutes.” Neville squeaked.

 

“No rush. She just went into labour anyway. I’ll leave the gifts outside the door. Thanks for doing this for me.”

 

He had selected a pegacorn for the baby, it had a white body, golden wings and an opalescent horn.

 

Draco had approved of it and that was important, as Draco’s bondmate and subsequent consort it had to be a gift worth of being from the both of them.

 

For Fleur it was a gift certificate each for Celestine’s and Charlene’s to buy clothes for both Fleur and her daughter…

 

XoooooX

 

It was nearly dinner time when Neville and Blaise returned.

 

Blaise was clearly just barely holding onto his temper and Neville looked wrung out.

 

Harry sighed, “Ron?”

 

“Tried to throw Neville out he did until his grandmother reminded him that Neville was kin through her. When Granger mentioned I was in Slytherin he demanded to know why I wasn’t in custody. He didn’t believe me when I said that I transferred to Beauxbatons after Sixth Year. Delacour's sister had seen me around the Palace so she told them truthfully that I had been a student there. Weasley then spent the entire time insulting the both of us, calling Neville a whore and me a sulking coward for not being on either side. He never did it where anyone other then his mother could hear him.” Blaise snarled.

 

“I am sorry he did that.” Harry shook his head, “He’s always had a rather deep dislike of Slytherins, if he knew I bonded to the bloke who almost killed him well he wouldn’t take it well. Not that we’ve spoke since I broke up with Ginny…”

 

“It’s definitely a girl child and they named it Victoire Argante Delacour-Weasley much to Mrs. Weasley’s displeasure.” Neville said shyly. “Fleur let me hold her…”

 

“He looked rather happy with a baby,” Blaise said smugly, “I shall have to see about giving him one of his own.”

 

Neville turned red, “Blaise!”

 

“Trust me,” Harry smiled to himself, “They are worth it…”

 

“Are you sure getting pregnant right away was wise? You had a three month old and seven month old when you were bonded.” Blaise frowned.

 

“Don’t pretend to be jealous.” Draco scoffed. “I can’t help it if Harry is fertile and having a planned pregnancy that we can make sure progresses properly is a boon after gaining an orphan and the whole situation with Scorpius.”

 

“You’ll also be a parent soon of Ginny’s child.” Neville reminded him.

 

“Ginny? You took that harlot’s child?” Blaise sputtered.

 

“She owed me a life debt.” Harry shrugged, “Draco reminded me of it and so I demanded her firstborn. Her family consented and then promptly disowned her, everyone but her mother and Ron of course. She is legally bound to stay within the rooms assigned to her until her death. I have no plans to see her for any reason, as far as I’m concerned Draco can manage her affairs and he can consent or not to her having visitors but the baby will be legally ours. She won’t be a Potter Heiress or a Malfoy one of course, we’ve placed her under the Authority of the House of Black.”

 

“Makes sense when you know that her grandmother was a Black.” Neville added.

 

“True.” Draco nodded; neither of them were about to enlighten Blaise or Neville to Ginny’s legal status.

 

That information was kept between himself, Harry, Bill, Arthur and Septimus Weasley as well as their respective goblins. After all, it was merely to make Ginny legally vanish from the public eye so that she couldn’t embarrass her daughter or her former family in the future.

 

The four of them went to join Andromeda for Dinner in the small dining room before Draco went to feed the boys. Scorpius still ate more often then Teddy so rather then being always at their call he’d managed to get Scorpius to accept a bottle finally from Harry, Andromeda and even Dippy so they could alternate feeding. If he became uncomfortable he could go try to feed them or he could fill a bottle for later.

 

He loved his sons and he enjoyed the closeness he got feeding them but he wanted them to be independent from him as well.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 

 

It was the night, well morning actually of the delivery of their ‘daughter…

 

They had gone to bed early so that they might wait for Andromeda to arrive with the babe.

 

The delivery was scheduled for two this morning; Andromeda had given Ginny’s elf guard a potion that would ensure that she was unconscious during the caesarean delivery.

 

They only had to wait…

 

Females were supposed to be difficult but not impossible for all male couples…

 

They were impatient, while a connection with Ginny was undesirable, it would be too cruel to leave any child to be raised by Ginny. Between the spell Harry cast as revenge for her attempt to force intimacy between them and the life debt both Ginny and the Weasley family owed him, to demand her firstborn was entirely logical.

 

They would be more worried if one of them had been due for a caesarean delivery, Harry would be due around Draco’s birthday.

 

Harry wanted their twin boys to be born on Draco’s birthday if possible…

 

XoooooX

 

As a birth healer, Andromeda had overseen and delivered many infants natural, induced and caesarean. While she preferred to take on witch patients, she had a few wizards whose children she had delivered as well.

 

Chief of which was former Ravenclaw Damocles Martin nee Belby who had been disowned for falling in love with and eloping with a werewolf.

 

She had also tended to some of Edgar Bones’ pregnancies; his bonded Mara Leto ‘Marlene’ McKinnon had been a hit wizard and Emelia Bones’ partner so he had carried the children of their union. Minerva McGonagall’s nephew Michael had also been a patient of hers and she’d delivered both of his children.

 

Narcissa and Malcolm Bulstrode had numbered among her patients as well but Bellatrix had never to her knowledge fallen pregnant so she had never had a birth healer. She had delivered both Harry and Draco, as well as Neville.

 

Narcissa had only come to her when she began to have a difficult time, the stress of the war had nearly caused her to lose Draco, which was why she had coddled him and he ended up spoilt with material items from what she surmised.

 

Andromeda had overseen and participated in a number of home births, yet usually they were to couples who were to raise the child together. This was the first birth where she would be taking the babe from the bearer.

 

Adoption was rare even though it was possible, some pureblood Houses were funny about it and their entails forbid blood-adopted persons from inheriting. That of course only applied to full-blood adoptions, in the case of infertile Bondmates they were expected to blood adopt their spouse’s offspring to ensure that the bloodline continued.

 

Andromeda knew that they had things for boys because they had Teddy and Scorpius but Neville and Blaise had slipped out to purchase layettes as well things that they would need for a girl.

 

She cast spells to ensure that the baby was still where it was yesterday, it was rather mature for its gestation but the longer she carried the baby, the odder Ginny was and Andromeda wanted to prevent the idiot wench from adversely affecting the child.

 

Once she was satisfied that that all was well with carefully controlled slicing jinxes, Andromeda began the caesarean. Targeted freezing charms kept the abdomen from filling with blood, normally one should deliver with a medi-witch or nurse in attendance but in this case Andromeda preferred to rely on her personal house elf who had always assisted her during delivery.

Ginevra Weasley survived the Carrows, led the resistance at Hogwarts known as the Reconstituted Dumbledore’s Army, she was Harry’s last known relationship and she’d kissed him at the end of the battle so they would be considered a battlefield romance.

 

While there would be jealous witches and wizards, they would have been followed religiously to see how their relationship played out. Luckily, Ginny’s whorish ways hadn’t been found out or else there would be many witches and wizards regardless of age wanting her head.

 

From what Andromeda understood, Harry had broken up with her not expecting to get back together. The events of the war changed him, changed them all and Harry realised that Ginny wasn’t the person he wanted to spend his life with and that was before he knew she was a whore.

 

Andromeda had preformed this operation numerous times but she needed to focus.

 

Her slicing jinxes were like controlled invisible knives, cutting through skin and muscle before reacting the uterus.

 

Andromeda paused to make sure the babe hadn’t moved before she made the cut just below the baby.

 

Her elf held back the skin and muscle so that Andromeda could see; setting aside her wand, Andromeda manually removed the infant.

 

Gigi held out her hands and Andromeda placed the infant in them, then Andromeda tied the cord with a bit of sanitized red string before a non-verbal severing sliced just above it. A swift knot against the stomach and Gigi took the infant away to bathe and dress it.

 

Leaving Andromeda to remove the placenta and seal Ginny up.

 

As experienced as she was, it took no time at all.

 

While not known to the Wizarding community at large, there were certain blessings that birth healers knew but they had to take special oaths to learn them. The placenta was a babe’s first home as well as how it fed so it was very strong magically and there were spells to keep a baby healthy that one could cast on the placenta.

 

She was suspicious that Harry and Draco had survived the war because of her blessings.

 

Andromeda had been interrupted in it by Lady Augusta Longbottom and was suspicious that was what his troubles were. That is she hadn’t been responsible, since Andromeda was suspicious the woman had verbally terrorised him…

 

She planned to instruct her boys Harry and Draco to never question a birth healer,

 

A stasis spell on the placenta before Andromeda turned her attention to sealing Ginny up.

 

She thought that her boys would be better off if Ginny no longer lived but her Healer oaths would not permit her to allow Ginny to expire.

 

Andromeda had not lost a bearer or infant at birth and she would not besmirch her reputation even if it would solve problems.

 

Once Ginny bore no sign of her pregnancy or delivery to Andromeda’s satisfaction, she left the elves assigned to look after the wench to change the bedding and to see that Ginny was physically well cared for.

 

Andromeda stepped into Ginny’s en suite bath and stripped off her surgery robes to shower quickly.

 

Once she was clean and dressed in her normal robes, Andromeda exited the bathroom and accepted the babe.

 

She had light reddish hair and newborn blue eyes, given Harry’s mother’s colouring Andromeda had no doubt that the child would be accepted as his even if they didn’t go through with a blood adoption.

 

Though Andromeda worried how the Wizarding press and community would take their Hero being legally bound and having children with a presumed Death Eater.

 

While Draco did bear the Dark Mark, he had never taken it willingly.

 

Speaking of which, Andromeda knew that while her boys wouldn’t think of it, she needed to speak with her daughter’s former Auror partner and now pro-tem Minister for Magic.

 

There had always been something about babes that soften the former Queen of Slytherin…

 

She had chosen the field not only because of her experience of her mother nearly dying in childbirth but also because she wanted to bring babes into the world as well as help those who seemed to have conception issues. She could deliver babes, do research, chose her own patients and even brew potions as time permitted.

 

Andromeda covered the infant girl head to toe with a blanket and then made her way to the nearest floo.

 

It was actually in Ginny’s sitting room, however only certain persons had exit permissions.

 

Bill Weasley, herself and Draco had that.

 

Even Molly Weasley didn’t…

 

She had to be escorted by one of them and Ginny was not magically permitted to leave the apartment much less use the floo.

 

In fact Andromeda smirked, she had cast a spell on the witch’s wand that prevented her from Apparating, doing spells beyond a certain level or writing owls to ask people to save her or contacting Harry.

 

Satisfied the babe would survive the floo trip safely, Andromeda stepped in and tossed the powder.

 

“Malfoy Manor!”

 

The default floo was in the receiving room where the boys were waiting…

 

XoooooX

 

Draco sprang to his feet when the familiar green flames lit the floo’s hearth.

 

Out stepped his aunt with a blanket-wrapped bundle cradled in her arms.

 

The blanket was a dusty rose with lilacs on it.

 

Aunt Andromeda held out the blanket wrapped bundle.

 

Draco took the baby from his aunt, peeling the blanket back and saw an adorable baby girl with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes…

 

While taking the Weasley slut’s baby had been his idea to satisfy both the Weasleys’ life debts and Harry’s overactive guilt complex, Draco had been worried that he would find it difficult to love this child.  

 

However, he was pleased to find his heart swelled with love for this little girl whose parents didn’t really want her. His heart went out to her just as it had to his orphaned cousin.

 

Aunt Andromeda had mentioned that Ginny only spoke about her expected child as means to seduce Harry back to her side.

 

Yet like Scorpius, Draco found he couldn’t hate an innocent baby because its parentage. Scorpius couldn’t help that he was sired during a rape anymore then this little girl could help having Ginny Weasley for a bearer.

 

This nameless little girl was just as much of an orphan as Teddy.

 

Harry joined him nervously; his voice sang with awe, “She’s beautiful…”

 

XoooooX

 

Unlike Draco or Andromeda, Harry had never been around a baby from day one…

 

He came into both Teddy and Scorpius’ lives when they were both three months old respectively.

 

That was how old Teddy was when he moved into Lavender Vale and how old Scorpius was when he had portkeyed into Malfoy Manor after being attacked.

 

Now he was bonded, he was also the adopted father of three, one of which was now blood adopted and he was pregnant with twins.

 

They now had a little girl…

 

Draco asked with a tight expression, “Did that wench mention a name?”

 

Andromeda sighed, “Lily Ginevra Molly…”

 

Harry snorted, “She dares to name her daughter after my mother and herself? That witch has overstepped herself for the last time. That sort of name doesn’t even count.”

 

"Bill mentioned that the Prewetts chose Welsh names and the Weasleys chose Latin names but they both have Black bearers in their ancestry. Hence why this little one is a Black heiress.”

 

By this time Harry and Draco retired to the loveseat.

 

Harry swallowed, “So what do we call her?”

 

“Her blood grandfather is named for a constellation, Arcturus to be precise.” Andromeda offered.

 

Draco chuckled, “What about naming her for the constellation Carina? It’s a Latin name and it honours her Black ancestry just as my own name and Scorpius’ does. While we wouldn’t want to draw too much attention to her blood relationship to the Weasleys, we could name her in honour of her godparents. After all you were at school with Bill’s siblings, you’re George’s business partner and you were a Triwizard Champion with Fleur. You made George and Seamus Scorpius’ godparents after all.”

 

“What about Genevieve? Genevieve Carina Black has a nice ring to it.” Andromeda offered.

 

Harry soundlessly clapped his hands, “I love it!  I think we should call her Vivi it would be adorable. By June we’ll have Teddy, Scorpius, Vivi, Orion and Jaime; which would give us a very full nursery. I think we should just take it easy after that…”

 

Draco smirked, “Afraid given our clear fertility that we’d end up with more kids then we can handle?”

 

Harry glared, “No, do you realise by Scorpius’ birthday that we’d have five infants 18 months and under? That is a lot of responsibility for two 19-year-old wizards. Since I moved in with Andromeda I’ve been busy trying to balance Teddy and George so I hadn’t taken the time to take my NEWTs. With the battle in May and your disastrous year under the Carrows, did you manage to take them?”

 

Draco scowled, “No. I had planned to do so before I entered into a Potions apprenticeship with Uncle Severus. He was tutoring me before you arrived and things changed after that.” His expression softened immediately.

 

The recently named Viv then began to whimper softly…

 

Draco’s milk was far too rich for her and Harry had yet to come into his own milk, so they were forced to bottle feed the babe with milk from Fleur.

 

On her own accord, Vivi’s aunt had been bottling and preserving her own milk having rightly surmising that neither Draco nor Harry could feed her at present.

 

Being more accustomed to bottle-feeding, it was Harry who fed her…

 

While Teddy could drink roughly the same milk that Scorpius did, Vivi needed milk from a bearer newly birthed and Andromeda advocated feeding with breast milk to ensure a child remained healthy.

 

Vivi snuffled but was easily satisfied for it was food she wanted…

 

Draco gently stroked her hair to get her accustomed to his touch.

 

Andromeda then said good night and left them to get acquainted with their daughter.

 

Small as she was, Vivi was quickly satisfied and fell asleep.

 

Dippy appeared immediately to relieve them of her and padded away on silent feet while cooing over Missy Vivi as she called her.

 

Exhausted, Harry and Draco returned to their apartments to sleep…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	19. Chapter 18

 

Chapter 18

 

 

By Teddy’s first birthday on April fifth Vivi would be two months old, Scorpius would be nearly eight months, while Harry would be two months from giving birth to his twin boys.

                       

The Aurors had discovered nothing aside from what information Severus and Andromeda had given them.

 

Harry was absolutely furious, not at Neville of course. Neville had been a good friend and Harry was happy for him.

 

Against Kingsley, Draco and Neville’s objections Harry had decided that they; Harry, Draco and Neville were going shopping.

 

Harry was getting sick of feeling trapped in the Manor, it was actually quite comfortable but he needed to get out and flooing to the shop just wasn’t cutting it.

 

Besides, Andromeda had told him over breakfast that he was too far along to safely be working in his lab…

 

Besides, it was about time he came out publicly as married or bonded, whatever term one chose to use that implied that he was no longer available.

 

Draco was pouting, “You really think with your attackers still out there that this is safe?”

 

Harry snorted, “It’s not like we’re going alone, we’ll have Neville and Andromeda with us. The boys will stay here of course. We just have to lay out our cover story. Besides, Luna and Dean promised to meet us at the shop this morning remember?”

 

“Oh right, that we’d been fighting an attraction all through out school and when I was supposed to be interrogating you for the Dark Lord to find out who you were, because I recognised you we had sex. I ended up conceiving, Kingsley was informed after I was supposedly arrested that I was pregnant and under veritaserum I told him it was you.”

 

“What about the Room of Requirement?” Neville asked being the devil’s advocate.

 

“Vince was a true Death Eater, Greg and I weren’t. Greg and I had a plan, we were going to pretend to capture you and then turn ourselves in. We were going to have something knock Vince out. Well you know how well my plans always worked.” Draco winced.

 

“Why wasn’t Goyle a real Death Eater?” Neville frowned.

 

“A loyal one joined of their own free will, we were forced. Aunt Bella had a wand to mother’s head, while Uncle Rodolphus had Greg’s mother and Uncle Rabastan had his sister. His father just was almost smug about it…” Draco shrugged.

 

“Well that will be a story for the masses to cry over.” Blaise said drearily, “It’s almost romantic. Seemingly star-crossed lovers destined to be on opposite sides of the war coming together in the darkest of hours and accidentally siring a child. Especially since Draco lied to protect you Potter, first in the Manor and later at Hogwarts. Lying to someone like the Lestranges or even a Crabbe takes nerve.”

 

Draco blushed at the backhanded compliment, “The brave one is your Neville, I heard he defied the Dark Lord to his face and said even if Harry was dead they’d fight to the last man because what Harry fought for, was worth dying for.”

 

Blaise forgot himself and openly gaped at his mate, “You did what?”

 

Neville turned pink, “I had spent all year standing up to the likes of the Carrows, I was a leader of the DA, someone had to and he wanted me resorted into Slytherin. The hat was never going to put me there, because I lacked certain essential qualities. What was he going to do, kill me? I had nothing to lose at the time.”

 

Harry snickered, “What would one have expected after all, you were almost prophecy boy yourself.”

 

Neville blinked, “What?”

 

“We were both born at the end of July to parents who had defied him. He picked me because as a Halfblood we were more equal then you would have been. All you needed was confidence after all.”

 

Blaise smirked, “Well I fully intend to build up his confidence.”

 

Neville leaned into his lover, “I’ll enjoy that cariad…”

 

“I intend to spoil you as well mio tresoro.” Blaise said giving the shy Gryffindor a knee-weakening kiss.

 

“Well if we’re going on this fool’s errand I suggest we leave immediately.” Andromeda sniffed.

 

The party flooed into the shop.

 

Harry slumbling because he was pants at flooing and portkeying only to be caught by Dean.

 

The tall dark former Gryffindor chuckled, "Sorry Harry I'm taken."

 

Harry blushed, "So am I obviously."

 

Dean passed him off to Draco reluctantly, "So Shay says."

 

Draco muttered a brisk acknowledgement of gratitude to Thomas as he wrapped Harry in his arms, "Are you alright?"

 

Harry smiled up at Draco, "I'm fine. The boys are fine. Dean made sure of that."

 

Dean coughed, "I know Shay said you were in love with Malfoy but I didn't believe him until now."

 

Pavarti spoke quietly from Dean's side, "Was this why you were such a terrible date?"

 

Harry blushed, "Maybe? We weren't together then but I did spend a substantial amount of time watching Draco that night but I wouldn't have survive the beginning of the Ball as well as I did with you there Pavarti. I am sorry I was a terrible companion that night."

 

Pavarti squeezed his hand, "I am happy now and so are you. Babies plural right? Dean and I have a daughter Parisa who was born in August. He sent an owl to tell me he was safe after you rescued him. I used a house elf to visit him sometimes but I didn't realise I was pregnant until after the battle..."

 

"There is my cousin Teddy, our son Scorpius and our war orphan adopted daughter Vivi. In a few months we'll have Orion and Jaime as well. After that we're taking a break, but we're both happy." Draco said off-handidly as he looked down at his brother.

 

Luna hugged them both, to Draco's surprise, before hugging Neville, "I'm happy to see my letting you go was the right choice. You are happy aren't you Neville?"

 

Neville felt Blaise's arm tighten around his shoulders and leaned closer, a soft smile on his face. "He's very protective and possessive but Blaise really cares for me. We're still trying to find our footing relationship wise, but I'm falling for him Luna. We both want a family together, not as soon as Harry has but soon..."

 

Luna patted his arm, "Neville is special to me Blaise, I knew I wasn't his true love even if he was my first love. Please take care of him."

 

Blaise sniffed disdainfully, "I do take care of him."

 

Neville laid his head on Blaise's shoulder, "You do."

 

"If you are quite done," Andromeda snipped, "Harry is pregnant with twins and tires easily. I think you should move along with haste."

 

Luna let Draco thread his fingers with those of Harry's left hand before looping her arm in Harry's right.

 

"You have godparents picked out for your twins?" the not quite as airy fairy Ravenclaw asked.

 

"Teddy has you and Neville, while Scorpius has George and Seamus and we already asked Bill and Fleur to stand for Vivi. We haven't asked anyone yet for Jaime and Orion. We're still thinking..." Harry said quietly.

 

"Are you going to make up with Ron and Hermione?" Pavarti frowned.

 

Dean snorted. "Not likely."

 

Pavarti poked him, "Why not? They were such good friends..."

 

Harry sighed, "I would have to give up Draco and take our children away from him. Despite my history with Ron and Hermione, they aren't worth sacrificing my current and future happiness for."

 

Pavarti chewed on her bottom lip nervously, "You two spent six years chasing each other, I know you both got stuck on opposite sides of the war but I think it's so romantic that you ended up together. No real friend should dictate your choice in significant other. I would never tell Lavender who to love, I might tell her she deserves better but I wouldn't force her to be with someone else."

 

Dean hugged her, "Well like Mrs. Tonks said we should head out. I remember how tired you were that far along."

 

With the exception of Luna and Andromeda, they left the shop in pairs; Harry and Draco, Seamus and George, as well as Dean and Pavarti.

 

It was Pavarti who led them to the baby store.

 

"I need to pick up some things for Parisa anyway. She grows so fast..." the former Divination and fashion obsessed ex-Gryffindor witch mused.

 

Draco chuckled, "I noticed that as well. Especially Scorpius and Teddy, Vivi grows a lot slower..."

 

"What did you do for Vivi?" Dean asked. "With Teddy you had hand-me-downs,"

 

Draco scowled, "I did not! I've had to send elves to Charlene's for both of them. Some git burned down my Aunt's house so they lost everything. Scorpius was and is still too small to wear Teddy's clothes. Between the two of us, our children will want for nothing. I don't intend to spoil our children with material things but I do want them to know we care enough about them to buy them new things when they need them."

 

Harry tried to defuse Draco's temper before it set off George; hand-me-downs were always a touchy subject with Weasleys. "Actually many of Vivi's clothes come from Neville and Blaise. They bought her many nice things before she was born and still do. Neville won't go out on a date without bring something back for all three of our babies."

 

The announcing of Neville's sweet, giving nature had Pavarti and Luna teasing him.

 

They entered **_The Rocking Bear_** still laughing.

 

"You're a Malfoy, get out of my shop! The World would be a better place of you had gotten Kissed like your father! I ought to called the Aurors. Someone should see what sort of Dark magic you used on our Saviour."

 

Harry was furious when Draco cringed at the verbal attack. He snarled, "Do you have a mother? Sisters? Kids? A spouse?"

 

The wizard stumbled back, "If you're threatening them, then Malfoy has muddled with yer head."

 

Harry snorted, "I'm not wasting my breath on idle threats. I only asked a question. Now are you too cowardly to answer?"

 

The wizard flinched, "I have a mother, a sister, a wife and two kids why?"

 

"Imagine your three most loved out of them in the hands of the Lestranges with wands pointed at their heads. You-Know-Who is threatening to kill them if you don't take the Mark. Your first refusal means the Cruciatus, a second would mean the Killing Curse likely starting with either the weakest or the most precious to you. Now tell me what you would do? Would you fold sacrificing your principles or would you refuse sentencing them to painful deaths? You're nothing but a whiny coward, were you at Hogwarts?"

 

Neville scowled, "No he wasn't. Unlike DA he didn't fight back, he probably kept his head down and tried not to be noticed. He didn't say anything when the infiltrated Ministry rounded up Muggleborns because clearly he wasn't one and he isn't saying anything about mistreating Slytherins, hell he's joined them. If it weren't for the Malfoys we would have lost, both Draco and his mother saved Harry's life."

 

"Cowards who put taking down that monster on a child's shoulders do not deserve to be parents. I'm a father myself, if anyone told me my daughter was supposed take down a dangerous witch or wizard I'd take them down first. No one should trust a kid like that. If Harry was a different type of guy, he would have said screw you." Dean snarled.

 

"You should be ashamed of yourself letting a kid save you." Blaise snapped. "What sort of man are you? I've known the DA members for years, Neville here had the guts to tell the Dark Lord off to his face."

 

The weaselly man shook, "Were you insane?"

 

"My parents defied You-Know-Who three times and lived through a disastrous encounter with the Lestranges; what do you think?" Neville said coldly.

 

“What I think,” Pavarti sniffed, “is that we’re better off visiting that shop that Neville frequents. What is it called? Charlene’s?”

 

“Potter can shop here…” the man offered in a shaky tone.

 

“For Malfoy-sired children?” Blaise drawled.

 

The man flinched.

 

“I’ll take that as a no.” Luna glared.

 

They made their way to the Leaky Cauldron knowning darn well that it would be likely have people inside and that the story of Draco and Harry out together with a mixture of both their Hogwarts’ friends.

 

There were a lot of surprised whispers about Harry and Draco’s appearance together but no one actually approached them when Tom the owner of the Leaky Cauldron agreed to let them use his floo to travel to the Rue de Leon for the cost of 3 sickles.

 

They emerged in a surprisingly familiar location.

 

The Rue de Leon looked very much like Diagon Alley with the added appearance of a Ministry of Magic and what appeared to be a hospital.

 

“Blaise?”

 

Blaise stiffened and then relaxed, “Hello Theo.”

 

The former Gryffindors blinked.

 

Neville frowned, “Nott? What are you doing here?”

 

Theo Nott sighed, “I’m picking up a few things for Ned. I’m his legal guardian, after father’s arrest in the Department of Mysteries we moved to mother’s villa here in France and I transferred us to Beauxbatons. Blaise knows all of this, why didn’t he tell,” the tall caramel-haired former Slytherin frowned, “Draco?”

 

Draco flinched, “Hello Theo…”

 

“I would have thought that you would have been mixed up with the Death Eaters given how prominent your father was in those circles.”

 

Draco muttered darkly, “I defected…”

 

Theo nodded, “I’m glad of that.”

 

“How is Ned?” Blaise asked.

 

“He’s doing better now that our father is out of our lives for good. I heard that he died at Hogwarts. I took control of the estate and title after his arrest in the Department of Mysteries, filing for emancipation with the French Ministry. They were kind enough to grant it.” Theo shrugged.

 

Luna beamed at him, surprising her DA friends. “You’re an Auror trainee aren’t you?”

 

Theo nodded, “I live in the barracks but I have some extra privileges because of my custody of Ned. I was clearly nowhere near Hogwarts during the final battle and I was never Marked so they had no choice but to allow me to enter the program especially with my NEWT scores.”

 

Draco flinched because he hadn’t taken his NEWT exams yet but he’d planned to like Harry take them with the other Seventh and ‘Eighth’ Year students soon.

 

That is if Harry was cleared to do so…

 

“Well it is nice to see you Blaise, I don’t have much free time due to Auror training but owl me and perhaps we can go for a drink sometime.” Theo said with a wave before walking off.”

 

Luna was skipping and humming to herself.

 

Harry nudged her, “Want to tell me something?”

 

“Theo Nott is sexy…” Luna said blushing.

 

The former DA members were stunned, none of them had ever expected to hear the word ‘sexy’ come out of Luna’s mouth.

 

The group made their way to Charlene’s where Blaise and Neville were greeted warmly in French.

 

Blaise introduced the rest of them politely.

 

Andromeda, Draco and surprisingly Dean could speak French as well.

 

The young teenage parents dug through the clothing to find things for their growing babies Teddy, Scorpius, Parisa and Vivi before Harry even got around to finding things for his soon to be born twins.

 

Everything Harry and Draco picked out was put in a Packing portkey that would owled to Malfoy Manor later.

 

Harry was starving and so he invited his friends to lunch and Draco led them to his favourite restaurant that wasn’t that far away where the former Hogwarts’ students played catch up.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy's belated birthday party and the First Anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts

Chapter 19

 

 **The Daily Prophet** had gone insane after his appearance in public…

 

No one but Rita Skeeter believed it was anything more then a farce; created by a farce or a glamour. She printed that she had been made aware of the news of Harry’s relationship with one Draco Malfoy but was to sit on the news until Harry made a move that was her cue to announce it.

 

They had written to all his ‘friends’…

 

Ron had claimed that it was proof that Harry had been a fake all along…

 

Luna wrote in **The Quibbler** that she was quite pleased to see Harry so happy

 

Dean and Pavarti had written a letter for Luna saying that Harry and Draco were a very romantic story and that it was proof that the horror of the Second Wizarding War was passing.

 

Blaise and Theo had even sent Luna letters expressing their acceptance of Draco’s relationship and how they were moving past the War themselves.

 

Neville and Seamus, the true Leaders of the DA and the Hogwarts’ resistance were also found with letters printed in **The Quibbler** , not **The Daily Prophet**.

 

Letters to Ginny were of course magically directed to Draco…

 

Draco had written a letter presumably from her to **The Quibbler** signed a former girlfriend. It had claimed that contrary to public opinion that her relationship to Harry had fizzled out because Harry was in love with someone else. She had taken it badly of course but she was resigned to the truth now…

 

XooooooX

 

Harry had planned to have Teddy’s first birthday party in early April but he’d wanted more of Remus’ old students to attend so he’d waited until after NEWT exams to host the party. Draco unlike Harry had taken his NEWT exams with the other ‘Eighth Year students’ like Hermione, Dean and Pavarti.

 

Theo and Blaise had taken theirs on time due to their being at Beauxbatons so they were living in the Adult world by comparison.

 

They sent portkey invitations to Harry and Draco’s friends especially Dean and Pavarti as well as Bill and Fleur because they had kids the same age as Teddy, Scorpius and Vivi.

 

Today was May first and Teddy had been a year old for almost a month.

 

Since Luna and Dean had terrible memories of their captivity at Malfoy Manor, the birthday party was held at the ‘Honey House’ in France

 

Luna provided extremely adorable and gentle unicorn foals for the babies to crawl all over as ‘entertainment’ and well as giving Teddy a stuffed unicorn with real hair for it’s mane and tail.

 

Neville gave Draco plants that could be used for making potions to treat childhood illnesses and troubles such as teething. As well as an edible finger paint set…

 

Blaise gave Teddy toy broomstick much to Harry and Draco’s bemusement.

 

Dean offered to paint his shared nursery; since Scorpius refused to be parted from Teddy, Vivi had moved into Teddy’s old nursery, and had give Teddy a sketchbook of possible designs.

 

George for some inexplicable reason gave him a teal pigmy puff as a gift.

 

Andromeda gave him a teal crocheted blanket with the Orion constellation.

 

He was called Teddy in honour of her deceased spouse Ted Tonks but his Gringotts’ registered name was Thabit Remus Lupin. Thabit was a star in the Orion constellation and it meant ‘the endurer’ in Arabic. That was the same language that had given her Uncle Alphard his name that meant ‘the solitary one’.

 

After the boys were tired of playing with the unicorn foals, or distracted from them by the arrival of the birthday cake.

 

They sang happy birthday and then gave the babies pieces first, to their surprise no sooner had all of the adults taken a slice of cake, then Teddy smashed a piece in Scorpius’ face.

 

Scorpius was a bit younger but he returned the gesture.

 

Baby Parisa was accidentally was hit with cake and she retaliated with prejudice.

 

Vicki and Vivi were too small to do much more then smear their own selves with cake so it turned into a huge sticky mess that had the parents laughing once they got over their shock.

 

Harry was a month from giving birth so Draco and Andromeda washed Teddy and Scorpius.

 

Elves were sent after baby bathtubs for Parisa, Vicki and Vivi.

 

So Bill and Fleur each took a sticky baby girl to wash, leaving Pavarti to clean up her daughter.

 

Once the babies were all washed up and dressed in clean clothes, they were laid down on a warded baby blanket beneath a leafy tree for shade with an elf to watch.

 

Leaving their still chuckling parents to reconnect.

 

It wasn’t much a birthday party aside from the cake and the presents but well it wasn’t like they’d been to a baby birthday party before. As long as the babies had fun, that was the important thing right?

 

XooooooX

 

The day after Teddy’s birthday party was the First Anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts.

 

They’d decided to take only Teddy and had been forced to leave Scorpius in the care of Narcissa who was not pleased.

 

They flooed into the Headmistress’ office an hour early...

 

Revision lessons were cancelled for the day in honour of the dead.

 

It was only Harry’s second public appearance since he was pregnant and he was obviously very pregnant.

 

McGonagall frowned, “Andromeda please escort Draco and your grandson out of my Tower. I would like to speak to Harry privately.”

 

Andromeda scowled at her, “Don’t be too long.”

 

Draco was extremely nervous about leaving Harry behind.

 

Harry smirked, “I’m the Saviour of the Bloody Wizarding World, I’ll be fine.”

 

McGonagall didn’t speak until the door outside the tower closed.

 

“Harry James Potter! What in the world are you doing married to Draco Malfoy of all people? He let Death Eaters into Hogwarts!”

 

Harry glared at her, “Voldemort threatened to kill his mother if he didn’t do as he was told. He was forced under penalty of death or pain to do a lot of things against his will from torture his fellow Death Eaters and learning Occlumency to being raped. Most of his ‘crimes’ were done when he was being threatened. He was just a boy in the beginning with no support, if Bill Weasley forgave him for his part in his being scarred by Greyback what right do you have to say anything?”

 

“He,” McGonagall protested.

 

“is my bonded, the sire of my boys. We’re parenting three babies already, one of which is _mine_. He isn’t completely innocent but trust me he’s more then paid for his supposed crimes. We’re both starting over, his father is dead and I put much of the blame on him. He didn’t have to go back to Voldemort to doom his family.” Harry said harshly. “If my friends have accepted Draco in my life then why won’t you?”

 

McGonagall flinched, “What about Ron and Hermione?”

 

Harry shrugged, “They abandoned me. They refused to accept that I didn’t love Ginny and that I didn’t want her. I passed out after she kissed me at the end of the Battle of Hogwarts. I dodged every attempt afterwards to rekindle a dead relationship; it fizzled out soon after Dumbledore’s death. I didn’t really feel much when she kissed me the day of Bill’s wedding. Ron blew up at me for stringing her along. My personal life is my business. I’m here for Severus, Remus, Tonks, Fred and Colin. The latter I should have been kinder too, regret is a terrible thing.”

 

“Why Severus?” the Headmistress frowned.

 

“Because he loved my mother and he saved my life many times over, he’s always been there as a surly guardian angel. If it weren’t for him I wouldn’t have won. Now if you’ll excuse me, my irritatingly adoring Public awaits.” Harry turned on his heel and left.

 

He heard the door to McGonagall’s office close behind him and he was surprised to meet Dean, Luna and Pavarti, the later had Parisa in her arms. Neville was meeting them outside with Blaise and was going to stick to him like glue.

 

Seamus was coming with George, while Bill and Fleur were coming with Vicki and Vivi.

 

It was going to make things tense but Bill was a certified Cursebreaker and Fleur was a protective Veela.

 

They made their way to the huge oak front doors of Hogwarts, where true to their word Seamus, and Bill were waiting with Neville, Blaise and Theo.

 

Theo and Neville were on alert, a by-product of their Auror training no doubt.

 

Luna skipped up and took Theo’s non-dominant arm beaming at him.

 

With his entourage in tow, they found George and Fleur with a baby apiece holding a large group of seats for them.

 

On the other side were Arthur, Molly, Ron and Hermione.

 

Charlie, Viktor and the Weasley grandparents joined Harry’s group surprisingly enough.

 

Which sent the ‘press’ into excited muttering…

 

McGonagall was still stiff and she refused to look at Harry.

 

The crowd was still taking seats when Kingsley took the conjured stage.

 

“I would like to thank you all for coming to the First Anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. Please join me in a moment of silence for our fallen friends and family who could not be here with us today.”

 

Everyone but the babies presents took the moment of silence to heart.

 

Kingsley spoke about his membership in the Order of the Phoenix and how he’d gotten to know people like Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin and Fred Weasley. How the world was the poorer for their loss but that they had families who would take up their will to live. They had fought so they could all be free.

 

Then he called out, “I would like to invite Harry Potter to speak.”

 

Harry kissed Draco’s cheek and accepted Neville’s help getting up before taking Teddy from Draco.

 

Neville and Theo followed him, keeping an eye on him to be sure he didn’t stumble.

 

Harry sighed, “I’m not much for speeches. I was Remus’ student, a teammate of Fred’s and an investor in the shop he built with George. I didn’t know Tonks very long but I grew to like her. This is their son Teddy; he was not even a month old when they died. He is my godson, I’m glad that I survived the war even though I never expected to. I went into the Forbidden Forest expecting to die. But I’m here like all of you; I’ve put the war behind me. It’s over. I’m going to live for myself now, I have a family and I’m going to make sure to make Remus and Tonks proud of their son. He’s going to have the sort of loving family that I never had. The last thing I will say is that without Lily Evans-Potter and Severus Snape we would never have won. I owe them both my life and I’m going to live so that they will both be as proud of me as I believe my father would be.”

 

There was a mixture of astonishment and clapping.

 

Except for Hermione who was scowling and Ron whose arms were folded defiantly.

 

McGonagall was called up to speak by Kingsley before they were dismissed.

 

Harry hugged his friends and grinned tickling Parisa.

 

“Well well if it isn’t the traitor.” Ron snarled.

 

Harry stiffened.

 

“You dumped Longbottom for a snake?”

 

“Hello Ron.” Harry said stiffly without even looking up, “Neville and I have never been more then friends. Besides, I’m married now and Neville’s in a relationship.”

 

“After everything Malfoy’s done, how can you be married to him?” Hermione asked curiously, hurt very apparent in her face.

 

Harry glanced at her, “After all the years we were friends, how could you dump me just because I didn’t love Ginny?”

 

“Why couldn’t you? Ginny is a nice girl…” Hermione frowned.

 

Harry snorted, “Ginny is not _nice_. Ginny is a slut; everyone but you and Ron saw it. She went from guy to guy. Poor Dean even got mixed up in it. She slept through much of the Hogwarts’ Resistance, well the guys anyway. Neville was one of the few blokes too smart to do that.”

 

“As much as I appreciate the sentiment, I only didn’t sleep with Ginny because I was dating Luna at the time and I’m not a cheat. Just because Luna wasn’t there, didn’t give me the right to cheat on her. Besides, they were friends and she was your ex, I was offended that she would proposition me.” Neville shrugged leaning into Blaise.

 

Blaise glared at Ron.

 

Ron scowled at him, “Who are you?”

 

“He was a Slytherin remember? He came to St. Mungos’ when Fleur was giving birth, Zabini said that he took his Seventh Year at Beauxbatons. Like Nott didn’t graduate from Hogwarts, Zabini didn’t either.” Hermione offered.

 

“You shacked up with a snake too?” Ron snarled at Luna.

 

“Oh be quiet Ron.” Luna snapped. “Blaise and Theo never took the Mark, they weren’t even in the country during the war. Theo left Britain after his father’s arrest in the Department of Mysteries, he and his brother transferred to Beauxbatons. You really think that the Aurors would have let him into training if he’d been a Death Eater?”

 

Draco flinched.

 

Harry laced their fingers together.

 

“He’s probably bewitched you with some sort of charm or potion.” Hermione said sagely.

 

“He took us in when Andromeda’s house was burned down.” Harry said sternly. “I cashed in my life debts for sanctuary.”

 

“The slimy git probably burned it down himself. Why is he out of prison? He should have been Kissed or locked up for life.” Ron hissed.

 

“Kingsley is convinced he had nothing to do with it.” Neville shrugged.

 

“Do you really think this sort of behaviour is going to get you unsuspended?” Theo sniffed.

 

“It’s Neville’s fault.” Ron said petulantly.

 

“Really?” Theo said dryly. “I was there. I pulled him off. You started it and you threw the first punch. He only defended himself you coward.”

 

“Coward! You’re the one who wasn’t in Britain when the war broke out!” Ron glared.

 

“Our father was a Death Eater, my Gryffindor brother and I talked about it after his arrest. We decided that we didn’t want to deal with the drama of his arrest, I took an oath not to take the Mark and I got myself named Lord Nott. Then we moved to France, I heard through channels what Draco went through and I’m extremely glad I wasn’t there.” Theo shrugged. “Ned and I never agreed with father’s politics. We’d rather die then take the Mark. When father escaped he found he had no home and no money, he was useless to the cause other then that of a shield.” Theo shrugged.

 

“Shows what you Slytherins think of family.” Ron snorted.

 

“Either I’m a coward for not fighting on your side or I’m a traitor because I didn’t stand by my father. One just can’t win with you can they? As long as my conscience is appeased I don’t see why I should care what opinion your puny mind has. Given Granger’s supposed brains I’m appalled at how narrow-minded she is. What sort of friends are Gryffindors if they turn on you because they don’t approve of your refusal to accept their chosen Bondmate for you? I may have been a lone wolf of a Slytherin but like Blaise I knew her for what she was. Honestly, what sort of friends would want her for their friend’s bonded?”

 

“What do you think my sister was snake?” Ron growled.

 

“I didn’t graduate from Hogwarts and I spent my last two years at Beauxbatons. I don’t see myself as a Slytherin anymore. I don’t see any point in ridiculous rivalries.” Theo shrugged. “Your irritating little sister was nothing more then an obsessed fan girl who know very little about the real Harry Potter. A foolish little girl who believed whoring herself was the best way to attract Potter’s attention. I may have been a loner in school but I knew that Potter had eyes for only one person in school.”

 

Granger frowned, “Who was that?”

 

“Draco who else?” Theo snorted. “They kept getting pulled together by something, there was always something between them. Watching them in the air was like watching birds of prey dancing a courtship. If Voldy never returned, I always thought they would end up together. It seemed I was right; they did even if he had. Even a war couldn’t keep them apart.”

 

“I think it’s sick the Bloody Saviour of the Wizarding World whoring himself to a Death Eater.” Ron spat.

 

“Well it’s better then being a brainless gorm! You only accepted Kingsley’s offer to be an Auror because he said you didn’t need to sit your N.E.W.T. exams. You only came with us in the beginning to get out of Seventh Year and those ruddy exams didn’t you? I wonder if you could pass any exam or write an essay without Hermione! George is your brother! Where have you been? It’s been me helping him rebuild his and Fred’s dream! Seamus and I have been helping him recover from the emotional loss of his twin. Where were you? Your mother paid more attention trying to comfort Ginny when I refused to start dating her again then she did helping George.”

 

“Bill’s been there too.” George protested. “Our Weasley grandparents and dad as well…Charlie writes…”

 

“You’re the closest in age to George and you weren’t there.” Harry said crossing his arms over the top of his very pronounced bump.

 

Hermione had the audacity to look jealous…

 

“What about Percy?” Ron snorted.

 

George flinched, “Percy can’t look at me. He thinks he got Fred killed. I told him he didn’t but he can’t look at me without seeing Fred…”

 

“I’m ashamed that’s true…” Percy admitted with a pronounced wince

 

George sighed, “I don’t blame you.”

 

“I’m seeing a Mind Healer to deal with my guilt. Oliver’s helped a lot too…” Percy said in a tight voice.

 

“Why would Oliver be around you?” Ron sneered.

 

“Because we’re friends.” Oliver glared.

 

Ron snorted, “Friends? Since when?”

 

Oliver sniffed, “Since our sorting. We’re both descendents of Black witches Callidora and Cedrella. We were sorted into Gryffindor together and met on the train. We may not have mixed as openly at Hogwarts as you and Harry but we often studied together. I didn’t approve of his treatment of Harry and I told him so but I didn’t kill our friendship because I loved him. I didn’t turn my back on him when he seemed to become a different person. I waited for him to come to his senses and accepted his apology easily. Something even Fred did from what I heard, if Fred accepted Percy back into the family then I believe he would have accepted Harry’s relationship. Even George has and we know how important Fred’s opinions have always been to him.”

 

“Are you whoring yourself to Oliver?” Ron sneered.

 

Percy flinched.

 

Oliver snarled, “I don’t know why that would be your business, the nature of our relationship is private. Now I would prefer if you turned your acidic tongue to yourself. I believe you’ve enjoyed too many acid pops to know when to curb your tongue. If I’d arrived at Hogwarts sooner then perhaps Fred would be here because Percy and I would have partnered up instead. We don’t have time for what-ifs; it’s about living in the present. Now if you’ll excuse us, we have an appointment at Fred’s grave.”

 

Oliver led Percy away, his arm around the former Head Boy’s shoulder.

 

“Percy and Oliver? That’s just sick…” Ron spat.

 

“For a pureblood you’re even more narrow-minded then I am.” Draco said coolly before joining Theo, Blaise and Harry’s friends on their walk.

 

There was an island in the Black Lake that held the graves of those who fell defending Hogwarts. They were going to leave flowers on Severus’ grave as well as others like Fred and Colin.

 

After that they would return to their respective residences…

 

Harry, Draco, Teddy and Andromeda to Malfoy Manor…

 

Oliver and Percy to their apartment wherever it was…

 

Dean and Pavarti to their Hogwarts’ apartment…

 

George and Seamus to the shop…

 

Blaise and Neville would of course return to the Manor as well since Neville was still Harry’s official bodyguard.

 

Harry was about a month from giving birth via caesarean delivery and his standing to argue with Ron and Hermione would make him tire sooner…

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	21. Chapter 20

 

Chapter 20

 

Harry was sitting in his completed nursery contemplating probable godparents for his twins…

 

Harry was Teddy’s guardian but his godparents were Luna and Neville who were still his strongest supporters…

 

Scorpius had Seamus and George, which would stun the Wizarding world when the Potter-Malfoy family made their official debut.

 

And then there was Vivi, who had her blood Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur for godparents…

 

* Flash back *

 

_They had waited until two days after Vivi’s birth on the 6 th of February, which was her grandfather Arthur’s birthday._

_The Wiccaning and magical adoption was being held at the Weasley family seat, Wellesley Hall._

_They were in the solarium due to the chill in the weather…_

_All of the Weasleys bar Molly, Ron and Ginny were there…_

Septimus smirked, “Lily Ginevra Molly Weasley is to be adopted magically by Lord Potter-Black and Lord Malfoy. Who supports this adoption?”

_Bill stood with his arm around Fleur who held Victoire, Seamus was smug as he held George’s hand, Charlie was there is Viktor Krum surprisingly- no one realised that while both had invitations to Bill and Fleur’s wedding that they were one another’s plus one, Percy was there with Oliver as well as their Weasley cousins through Arthur’s youngest brother Cador._

_All of the Weasleys by blood and bonding chimed in to agree to the adoption._

_Septimus nodded, “Are there any from Harry or Draco’s family who are against this?”_

_Andromeda, Neville, Blaise and Luna chimed in their agreement._

_“Very well do you Draco Lucius Malfoy and Henry James Potter-Black swear before Mother Magic to love this baby girl? To treat her as your own? To give her an inheritance with your blood children?”_

_Draco and Harry held one another’s hands forming a circle around their soon-to-be magically adopted daughter._

_“We do.”_

_“Tell me what name you chose to give to this babe?”_

_“Genevieve Carina Black to be called Vivi.” Harry said in a clear strong voice._

_It was the first time the Weasley clan had heard the baby’s full name and it was clear that the choice for the girls name even if she was to be numbered among the Blacks rather then the Weasleys was acceptable._

_“Do you accept this child in exchange for the life debts owed by the House of Weasley to the House of Potter?”_

_Harry nodded, “I do.”_

_“As the magically bound guardian of this child you have the right to choose godparents for her.”_

_Harry and Draco held out a hand each to Bill and Fleur._

_“We ask that Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour stand as godparents to our daughter.”_

_While the couple had been informed previously, it was a surprise to the rest of the Weasleys present._

_Except perhaps for George but he wasn’t talking…_

_Septimus intoned, “Guardians of the Four Quarters Air, Fire, Water and Earth join us here to celebrate the wiccanning of this child.”_

_Blaise who was a Veela but not a Weasley stepped forward, "Guardians of the East, Powers of Air; you who are thought and the wind upon my face. Winged eagle of the skies who is the morning breeze and the wrath of storms, I call upon and invite your presence to witness this rite."_

_"Guardians of the South, Powers of Fire, you who are passion and the hearth. Great Snake that lives within the coals of the home fires as well as wild fires; I call upon and invite your presence to witness this rite." Blushing Neville spoke the words holding a flaming ruby in his hands, he didn’t speak at Teddy’s wiccaning because he stood with Luna swearing to Harry to protect Teddy with Andromeda being their bonder._

_George swallowed, "Guardians of the West, Powers of Water, you who are emotions and pure love. Gentle Dolphin of the waves who is the morning dew, and the torrential rains, I call upon and invite your presence to witness this rite." In his hands he held an abalone shell as he faced the West._

_Seamus spoke, he was likely having been asked due to his engagement to George and his connection as a Gryffindor. "Guardians of the North, Powers of Earth, you who are the stabilizer and nurturer. Powerful Buffalo who paws the ground and stands solid as the mountains, I call upon and invite your presence to witness this rite." He held a crystal toward the north._

_“We are met in this Circle to ask the blessings of those who came before on the magically adopted daughter of Henry James Potter-Black and Draco Lucius Malfoy.”_

_"There are many destinies, and each must find their own. Therefore, we do not seek to bind these heiresses to any one destiny while she is still too young to choose. Instead, we ask the magic that makes us one people and those who have come before to bless, protect and prepare them through the years of their childhood. Then, when they are at last fully grown, shall know, without a doubt, which Path is hers, and shall tread it gladly.” Septimus said brightly._

_Harry knew his duty having being a parent/guardian prior, he lifted Vivi into his arms._

_George’s grandmother Cedrella took her place beside her bonded, “The babe’s name is?”_

_“Genevieve Carina Black.” This time it was Draco who named her aloud._

_Cedrella nodded,_ _"Then to us all and her ancestors, she shall be known as Genevieve Carina Black.”_

 

_Cedrella dipped her finger in a jar of lavender oil, she anointed Vivi’s crown with the oil._

_Cedrella smirked, "In ancient days, the good fairies all blessed the baby with a special gift or blessing, Harry asks now that a few of you bestow them with a personal blessing. I bless thee, Aster and Ariana with oil, and welcome thee as one sister to another."_

_Septimus dipped his finger into a chalice of wine, before repeating his bonded's action; "I bless thee, Vivi with wine, and welcome thee to the family."_

_Uncle Charlie dipped Victoire’s finger in moon purified spring water, “Vicki blesses you with water, and welcomes thee as one sister to another."_

_They were milk sisters due to Fleur sending bottles along and they were soon-to-be godsiblings._

_Charlie then gently rest the palm of his free hand on his neice’s head, "I dedicate you to a life of peace and love."_

_Luna rest her hand on Vivi’s 'third eye', "It is my wish that you may see your way clearly."_

_Neville shyly stepped forward, resting a gentle finger over Vivi’s heart, "It is my wish that your heart always be open."_

_Blaise stepped forward shockingly and gently touched Vivi’s throat, "It is my wish that you may speak the truth."_

_Seamus spoke with a smirk, “It is our wish that your will and strength be strong.”_

_Viktor drawled, "It is my wish that you be joyful and loving."_

_Cedrella continued, “Do you, William Arcturus Weasley and Fleur Antonette Delacour_ _promise to be a friend to Vivi through her childhood; to aid and guide as needed; and in concord with her parents, to watch over her and love her as if she were of your own blood; until, she is ready to choose her own Path?”_

_It wasn’t a surprise when both Bill and Fleur swore to love and guide Vivi as if she were truly theirs even if she were actually Harry and Draco’s._

_Magic flowed from Harry, Draco, Bill and Fleur…_

_More of course from the later two…_

_Scorpius was a clear red, George’s magic was pink, Seamus was yellow, while Luna had been purple, Neville and Teddy green…_

_Draco’s magic manifested as an Orange-yellow that meant he possessed a scientific mind and tend to be a bit of a perfectionist. You have a love for detailed work and mentally challenging projects._

_Harry’s was gold, which meant that he had invisible guardian protectors likely the spirits of his parents, his godfather Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Fred if not more…_

_Perhaps, even Severus had joined their ranks…_

_Vivi and Bill were Dark Red implying that they were centered and grounded to the earth, self-sufficient and able to survive any circumstance. While Fleur on the other hand was the same brilliant clear red that Scorpius had been, which meant that she was_ very passionate, sexual, full of energy and competitive.

_That made sense because she was after all a Veela…_

 

* Flashback Ends *

 

Harry’s daydreaming/musing was interrupted by Vivi’s soft cry…

 

He looked down at the bassinet beside him and picked her up.

 

Harry was not surprised when Dippy appeared with a fresh bottle likely from Fleur, since Draco’s milk was still a bit too rich for her and Harry’s had yet to come in despite letting Vivi suck for comfort.

 

He cooed over his daughter and held the bottle to her lips, he no longer bothered testing the bottle knowing that Dippy was very qualified to know what was proper temperature for an infant.

 

Vivi was just developing the ability to hold large objects between her hands but she didn’t have much strength.

 

Since Draco still fed Scorpius and Teddy they often napped near him especially since he no longer had to worry about his NEWT exams.

 

His bonded had sat his exams with permission from Kingsley at Hogwarts much to McGonagall’s irritation.

 

Dean was now Lord Dearborn and had gifted Draco with a Muggle weight room that he used to get stronger as a thank you for allowing them to join them for shopping that day as well as sit with them during the Memorial.

 

It was nearing June now so it was nearly Draco’s graduation…

 

Harry felt guilty for being the parent of three and pregnant before even graduating but he had little choice really. He had fallen into fatherhood as well as working for George and helping him move past Fred’s death so his NEWT exams as well his graduation had fallen to the side even though like Hermione and his other surviving yearmates, Harry had been offered a place as an ‘Eighth Year Student’.

 

Harry had declined all offers even Kingsley’s begs for him to be an Auror even promising to put him in the field immediately as well as back paying him for working as an Auror last year…

 

Luna was graduating as well…

 

Students like Neville who had attended Hogwarts last year as Seventh Years and managed to take their NEWTS before September were accepted as Aurors, into apprenticeships and other jobs.

 

Harry was already guaranteed a job due to his being one-third partner in George’s shop.

 

Thanks to Bill, Harry had used his share of the Profits and Black money to purchase the closed Zonko’s.

 

Lee had taken the time to help them get the shop ready since he hadn’t received an offer to commentate for the World Cup this year despite his eagerness for the job.

 

Angelina and Katie were the only ones to go pro after graduation even if their season with the Harpies had been hampered by the war.

 

Seamus and George were planning a bonding on the Summer Solstice so they could attend Seamus’ graduation but so they could also be present for Harry’s twins’ birth even if they weren’t candidates for godparents.

 

Neville was already a godparent to Teddy with Luna, while Seamus and George were godparents Scorpius not to mention Bill and Fleur to Vivi…

 

Harry was tempted to ask Theo and Blaise to be godparents together but he wasn’t sure which boy yet, since they were clearly going to bond to Neville and Luna even if the former Slytherins and Beauxbatons graduates had yet to propose officially.

 

Dean’s siding with him as well as Pavarti made him want to consider them as well…

 

Despite the age differences, he hoped that Parisa was friends with his Vivi as well as Bill and Fleur’s Vickie.

 

Unless he should consider Charlie and Viktor…

 

Viktor hadn’t really treated him with distain during the tournament unlike Fleur until he rescued Gabrielle.

 

Viktor had been grateful that Harry stunned him when he was about to Crucio Cedric and had admitted that despite his age that Harry was gifted on a broom as well as with his wand.

 

The three surviving champions had remained in contact since the Tournament…

 

Sparse yes but they still had wrote but with Harry a partner with a Weasley as well as the elder Champions in committed relationships with Weasleys it made them closer.

 

After all, Harry hadn’t been too surprised when Bill and Fleur picked Charlie and Viktor as Vickie’s godparents.

 

After all out of all his siblings, Bill was the closest to Charlie and Fleur’s sisters were too young to serve as godparents…

 

Harry was sure he would figure it out eventually…

 

He was definitely going to suggest Theo and Blaise even if Draco had promised to let him chose for James and Orion…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 

Today was Draco’s graduation…

 

Harry still felt guilty about not graduating today even if Kingsley had offered to push the Board of Governors to grant him a certificate of completion so he could graduate with his friends.

 

Harry had retorted that he wouldn’t accept it and that he didn’t need special treatment. Promising that he would veto the suggestion given that he held too many votes to give a damn about…

 

Harry had left the babies home with Blaise and the elves but everyone else came.

 

Harry was almost grounded to the Manor but he told Andromeda that he wasn’t missing his husband’s graduation pregnancy or no pregnancy.

 

He was allowed if he promised to sit the entire long dreary ceremony and leave if Andromeda said he had to.

 

Harry had agreed if only to shut her up…

 

Now he was sitting in the audience between Andromeda and Narcissa, with Neville stationed nearby with Theo.

 

Theo had despite his status as a trainee had become his other Auror guard in public.

 

Kingsley had arranged with McGonagall to have their seats set apart from the rest of the audience and closer to the professors.

 

The names were called alphabetically but the few Eighth Years were called up first…

 

Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones were the first to be called of course…

 

Harry stood and clapped much to Andromeda’s irritation when Dean, Draco and Pavarti were called up to receive their diplomas.

 

Then it was time for Luna’s year…

 

Ginny was supposed to be home-schooled before her pregnancy was discovered but there had been little proof of her actually working.

 

Harry knew that Hermione had flooed in daily from The Burrow rather then returning to Gryffindor Tower. That was an option many of the Eighth Year students had taken…

 

It wasn’t surprising that Luna given her intelligence was named Head Girl, yet it was Dean who was chosen to give the graduation speech.

 

He swallowed, “My name until this year was Dean Thomas, it wasn’t until after the battle here that I learned that my father really was a wizard. He never abandoned me; he fell in love with a Muggle woman but tried to shield her from the horrors of the Wizarding world in turmoil so he never introduced her to his family. My father was Caradoc Dearborn, both he and my aunt Alys were members of the original Orders of the Phoenix. They fought for peace to the bitter end, for those of you who don’t know my friend Harry Potter is bonded to our schoolmate Draco Malfoy.

 

There are those of you who will claim that I should abandon my friend but I won’t. Like Harry and Draco I want to make this world of ours a safer, happier place with no distinction between Light Families and Dark ones. We’re all members of the Wizarding World and our numbers are few. We’re all alive and that’s more then some could say. Harry and I didn’t get a chance to graduate with our friends. Seamus managed to do so last summer but I didn’t get a chance to attend Hogwarts because at the time I couldn’t prove I had a wizard father. That doesn’t mean I turned my back on my family in the Muggle World, Seamus’ family helped get mine out of the country a debt I have only paid by asking Seamus to be godfather to my daughter Parisa.

 

It was hard to be a parent and study, life is hard and living is worth any sacrifice if it’s for the betterment of yourself and others. There are those of you wondering why many of us haven’t graduated in our House Colours that is because we no longer see ourselves as Slytherin, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. We’re equals because we’re Hogwarts alumni. So we’re wearing black robes with the Hogwarts crest…

 

We’re stepping into a future where it is our marks and our characters that define us not our Hogwarts Houses. We’re adults more or less and we’re entering the adult world forever leaving childhood behind and we ask that you see us just as people and not with the jaded eye of adolescence. We aren’t sneaky Slytherins, foolhardy Gryffindors, prissy Ravenclaws or useless duffers; we’re the proud graduates of Hogwarts. We are the nine hundred and ninety-second official graduation class of Hogwarts and we survived the Carrows and a War. We don’t want another, not for our children and grandchildren. We’re going out to change our world for the better to make the world a safer place. Thank you.”

 

There was silence as the speech processed.

 

One by one members of the disbanded Dumbledore’s army rose and began clapping…

 

Harry…

 

Luna…

 

Seamus…

 

Lavender…

 

Pavarti…

 

Padma…

 

George…

 

Micheal Corner…

 

Dennis Creevey…

 

Then Draco, Theo and Blaise started to clap…

 

Andromeda too rose and clapped.

 

Eventually the combined Seventh and Eighth Year class rose and clapped.

 

Forcing many of the guests and staff to do so as well.

 

Kingsley too was clapping; he approached the podium after an embarrassed Dean retreated to the sea of students.

 

“I’m not sure how to follow a speech like that…I had a speech planned even written by a former Head Boy but right now as good as it is, I’m not going to read it. I think that you’re entering the adult world as Hogwarts students, putting aside old house grudges is a laudable ambition and I look forward to you proving to us that it can be done. I am ashamed to admit that at times I did judge others by their former House here at Hogwarts. I look forward to learning from your example and proving that an old dog like me can still learn a few things. Any of you would be welcome in the new Ministry that I’ve been trying to put together.

 

I want a future like the one you’re going out into the world to build. I’ll do what I can to ensure that it comes true. I’ve had the luck if you want to call it that to live through two wars and I never want to live to see, much less fight in a third. In both I lost good friends and comrades, I have journals filled with names of the dead and the missing. I may not be able to name them all or put faces to the names but they were family to others and they will be missed.

 

To your detractors Dean Dearborn, I promise that your father Carey and his sister Alys as well as her bonded Frank, the later two I was privileged to graduate with and serve as Aurors with, would be proud of the man you have become and nothing would change that. I am sure that all of your loved ones are looking on from the Veil proud of your accomplishments and hoping that your futures will be happy. Good luck graduates and I hope to see you working for change along side me.”

 

Kingsley bowed and his speech though short was well received by all.

 

Harry waddled towards Draco with Theo and Neville along with Andromeda hurrying after him.

 

“You little Halfblood whore! Why couldn’t you just die like a good little chess piece?”

 

Draco leapt in front of Harry, “Damn it Pansy what are you doing?”

 

The pug-nosed witch stomped her foot, “I’m supposed to be your bonded, those should be my babies.”

 

Draco scoffed, “Pansy I’ve known I was gay since you kissed me when I escorted you to the entrance the Girls dormitories after the Yule Ball. Didn’t you wonder why I distanced myself from you and asked father to suspend all talk of betrothing us?”

 

Pansy flinched, “Were you already fucking the Golden Whore?”

 

Draco scowled, “I do not have to answer that. Harry doesn’t deserve to be subjected to your insults.”

 

“No he just needs to die like a good little pet that has outlived his usefulness.” Pansy spat.

 

Then Harry felt a prick like a bug bit and collapsed losing consciousness.

 

XooooooX

 

Andromeda portkeyed out to St. Mungos immediately…

 

Dean stunned Pansy even as Draco put her under the Incarcerous.

  
Theo and Neville were on high alert searching for Harry’s attacker…

 

Kingsley’s Auror guard as well as himself because he was a trained Auror locked down the graduation refusing to release anyone.

 

Draco had a sickening feeling that Pansy was somehow involved in Harry’s previous attack but who else? Harry claimed at least three…

 

Harry…

 

Draco turned around; he had sensed Harry’s magic stealing a chunk of his. His own weakness during his pregnancy was because he had no one to share magic with.  

 

Harry’s collapse due to malicious words was unexpected even if Harry was pregnant and being pregnant he was more sensitive…

 

His pregnant husband was gone…

 

He spat in Pansy’s face; “I wouldn’t bond to you if you were the last magical person on earth. I would marry a Weasley before you and all of them are spoken for. I would bond to my own cousins first even if they aren’t eligible for procreation if only to ensure that my children had a second parent. Now if anything happens to my bonded or our sons I will ask Kingsley for the harshest punishment.”

 

“Neville go with Draco to guard Harry. Theo go with him, we’ll handle this. Neville guard Harry while Theo takes the report.”

 

Draco stormed into Hogwarts to use the first floo that came to hand.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the evil cliffy but the chapter was already pretty long?

 

Chapter 22

 

Andromeda portkeyed into the emergency delivery ward and visually claimed an empty delivery, yelling, “Someone get me Medi-witch Aednat! I want Healer Deborah Smith and Healer Damocles right now!”

 

“Sweet Merlin it’s Harry Potter!” someone gasped.

 

Andromeda shouted, “Yes and unless you want his blood on your hands too I would move now!”

 

Aednat McCollum, her former assistant appeared just as Andromeda was levitating Harry into the delivery room.

 

“You need me Healer Andromeda?”

 

Andromeda nodded sharply, “I know you’re only a medi-witch but you’ve assisted me often enough. I want you to deliver Harry’s babies. When Deborah shows up she’ll take the infants from you to clean them and handle all of the tests. I’m going to save Harry again.”

 

Aednat swallowed, “Yes Healer.”

 

To Andromeda’s satisfaction, Aednat obeyed and began preparing Harry for emergency delivery by casting sterilization charms on the three of them as well as the room and putting delivery robes on them.

 

Deborah and Damocles appeared soon after and Andromeda ordered Deborah to take charge of the infants before barking at Damocles.

 

“Keep Harry’s body alive at any cost I’m going to have to focus on undoing the spells cast on him.”

 

Damocles was a potions master and specialised in carrying for werewolves but he was a damn good healer with skills in a variety of areas.

 

She knew all of their skills and as much as it irritated her pride to need help she wasn’t going to put her nephew’s sons in further danger due to her pride.

 

In the corridor were shouts about a death eater, which was likely her nephew Draco, but Andromeda couldn’t pay it any mind.

 

She found the same spells as before but she didn’t have Severus’ potions to undo the damage to his lungs yet. So she had to use his spells instead and hope for the best…

 

Then to her shock a Malfoy elf showed up with an identical potion to what Severus had used as well as a nerve-healing potion.

 

Andromeda cast a detention spell and found a rare variant of the Cruciatus had been used on Harry.

 

She hurriedly cast the potions into Harry where they could so the most good.

 

The trouble was that because of his caesarean they couldn’t give him pain potions because he needed the blood replenishers.

 

Andromeda worked like she had Aunt Walpurga yelling that she was going to fail and kill her patient because she wasn’t suited as a healer.

 

By the time she finished, Andromeda slid to the floor exhausted due to the demanding nature of the spells she’d cast. It was only Damocles’ quick thinking and spellwork that summoned a chair before she could hit the floor.

 

Then Andromeda’s awareness of her surroundings returned to her and she heard the cries of two distinct infants.

 

Damocles nodded, “A sit down and an energy potion will put you to rights.”

 

Andromeda nodded.

 

Aednat had proved her trust was well founded, as she was just finishing up by sealing Harry’s stomach having removed the infants and the placentas.

 

Andromeda had known that Deborah was a paediatric healer so she had sometimes assisted in deliveries so she knew what she was doing and hadn’t needed any direct oversight.

 

Once Harry was healed, Andromeda cast diagnostic spells and realised that while his life and the lives of his sons were saved his body’s ability to carry children was beyond saving so with a heavy heart she was forced to cast the same demi-permanent charm that had kept her from conception after nearly losing Nymphadora and two miscarriages.

 

Andromeda closed her eyes leaning back in her chair, “You may invite Draco in. harry passed out but he should be regaining consciousness eventually now that all is as well as it could be…”

 

Aednat sterilised everything and everyone once more before she opened the door and called for Draco.

 

XooooooX

 

Draco had Apparated to St. Mungos with both Neville and Theo behind him.

 

There was some trouble with Draco and Theo being recognised as Slytherins so they were immediately accused of being Death Eaters.

 

Until of course Neville and Theo shoved their Auror trainee badges in their faces and yelled that this was the Bonded of Harry Potter who was in critical condition and demanded to know where the emergency delivery ward was.

 

The three former schoolmates took the nearest elevator to the right floor.

 

Predictably, they were accosted once they stepped onto the floor with the irritating cry of ‘Death Eaters’.

 

Neville and Theo shut that up before Neville demanded to know where Healer Andromeda Tonks was.

 

A shaking medi-witch pointed at a delivery room door, “You can’t go in there!”

 

Draco fumed, but planted himself in a chair near the door while Neville and Theo took protective stances around him, hands on their wand sheaths.

 

Draco waited silently but as time wore on he began wringing his hands.

 

Eventually Dippy showed up to inform him that Scorpius and Teddy were hungry.

 

Neville shyly offered to floo with the boys and headed off to gain permission to floo in and out of the paternity/maternity wing with Harry Potter’s children.

 

Theo thoughtfully cast a privacy ward to protect Draco from stalkers and spies while he was feeding Scorpius and Teddy.

 

Neville handed both Teddy and Scorpius to Draco who was grateful for their kindness and assistance.

 

Draco fed their boys ensuring them that their dad would be just fine, Draco could only hope that Andromeda could save Harry again...

 

Once they had fed Neville returned the boys to Malfoy Manor where they would be safe before returning to guard Draco and Harry.

 

Draco cringed when a group of hospital staff loudly began complaining that a Slytherin and a Malfoy at that were never going to be good enough for the Saviour of the Wizarding World.

 

Neville told them to clear out and take their viper tongues with them.

 

Which of course they did not approve of and accused him of being a Slytherin…

 

Neville sharply informed them that he had been a Gryffindor but he was an Adult now and an Auror trainee so that was no longer important.

 

Which put their backs up and they strutted off like offended peacocks…

 

It didn’t take long for Seamus, George and their other concerned friends to overrun the waiting area.

 

Draco was surprised when both Fleur and George hugged him while Seamus promised to teach any of the idiots who insulted Harry for his choice a lesson.

 

Luna and Blaise as well as Bill took protective stances but Luna kept blushing when she looked at Theo…

 

Fleur asked after Scorpius and Teddy in broken English that was more broken due to worry.

 

Draco swallowed, “Neville brought them and just returned from bringing them back to the Manor.”

 

Fleur then asked about her goddaughter Vivi.

 

Draco frowned, “I’m sure that Dippy has a bottle…”

 

“I left Victoire home with my elf…” Fleur mused to herself.

 

The family had found out about the first attack ages after but this one they heard of in minutes…

Mostly because they had attended the graduation because Hermione was graduating…

 

George and Seamus had chosen to attend because of Dean and the rest of surviving members of the D.A. rather then because of Hermione because they were furious with her over her treatment of Harry over the last year.

 

It said a lot about Hermione that after Harry was attacked at her graduation that she wasn’t there to at least find out how Harry was or if the babies lived…

 

Harry was very pregnant and should have stayed at the Manor where he would have been safe but it would have been odd if Draco’s bonded did not attend his graduation.

 

Draco had almost convinced himself that the news would be bad when the door opened to Harry’s delivery room opened.

 

Bill and Seamus greeted the witch with recognition.

 

Seamus hugged her enthusiastically, “Aednat! So Andromeda called ya in ter help Harry?”

 

The witch nodded, “I delivered lots of babies with her…she trusted me to deliver your sons. I did so while Deborah Smith took charge of the boys as they were removed. Andromeda focused on the harder task of saving Harry. She gave me leave to inform you that all three are fine, your sons are healthy and while Harry is still unconscious he is stable.”

 

Draco covered his face in his hands and his shoulder shook with tears of relief.

 

Fleur pulled him close and let him have his cry.

 

Luna was the only who hadn’t appeared worried but then that was just Luna…

 

Theo nodded, “Can I interview Andromeda? Kingsley charged me to take the report.”

 

Aednat looked Theo up and down, “She’s exhausted…”

 

“We’ll need it to know what to examine the suspects wand for…” Theo muttered.

 

Aednat sighed, “Just don’t push Healer Andromeda too much…”

 

Theo nodded sharply, “Of course, it just is best to take a report when their memory is fresh. At least that is what the lecturers claim.”

 

Aednat reluctantly gestured for Theo to followed her, “We’ll be moving Harry to a more secure and private room where you can visit two at a time in a few minutes.”

 

Draco’s extended family from Harry was relieved at the news…

 

“How soon can he come home?” Bill asked frowning.

 

Aednat shrugged, “I’ll sent Healer Damocles out to tell you that, he should have a better idea then I would…”

 

Then Seamus’ cousin let Theo into Harry’s delivery room and the door shut firmly behind them.

 

By that time Draco had recovered himself and was highly embarrassed by his show of emotion and was grateful that his mother wasn’t there to witness his shaming of the Malfoy family.

 

XooooooX

 

Theo entered the delivery room and found a vaguely familiar blonde witch, likely Deborah using a pump to fill bottles of milk for the infants.

 

While a gentleman about the age of Draco’s late father was still examining Harry and Andromeda was sitting in a chair with her eyes closed.

 

Theo approached her, clearing his throat and removed a small spiral bound Muggle notebook from his robes, “Healer Andromeda?”

 

She sighed, “Go ahead and ask your questions.”

 

Immediately, Theo bombarded her with questions as to which spells and what not Harry had been attacked with. He also asked after Harry’s current health status, how strenuous the treatment had been and if there would be any lasting health effects from the attack. Theo was sure to ask if the two attacks were definitely related, if it was likely that the same perpetrators had been involved and if the second attack would cause health concerns due to the effects of the first.

 

Andromeda sniffed, “It is strange, rather then three wands attacking at once they managed to do the near impossibly by charming or perhaps cursing would be the proper term, a conjured or transfigured spider to attack Harry with all of the spells at once. If I had reacted any slower or had less assistance, then Harry and his sons would be dead. He was supposed to die this time, the spells they used in conjuction with one another should have killed him. They were mostly the same spells as before only they were to affect him simultaneously. His lungs will never be the same because of the dark spell that was meant to stop his lungs- it has been called the breath stealing curse by some because it causes the victims to suffocate and their body quickly shuts down due to the lack of oxygen in the blood.”

 

She paused before continuing, “Luckily an esteemed potions master created a potion that that heals the damage and a counter spell to eliminate its effect on the body. A Malfoy elf recognised the spell even before I did and arrived with that potion as well as another that was needed before I realised that Harry had been attacked with that curse again. While I could end the curse I could not guarantee that I could have healed the damage without the potion, I believe that it must be administered within a window of opportunity. This time they also included a spell to self-terminate his pregnancy but thankfully my assistant Medi-witch Aednat McCullum managed to remove the infants before they could be completely affected. You will need to ask Aednat if there will be any lingering effects on the boys. However there is a side effect of that of that spell, Harry will never be able to carry anymore pregnancies. He maybe able to sire but I will need to run more tests.”

 

Andromeda then spouted off the exact spells that had been cast on Harry.

 

Theo scowled, “Given the spells do you believe that the attackers were clearly loyal to the Death Eater cause?”

 

Andromeda nodded, “From what I learned from the potion master who created the potion that I used, it was a favoured spell for one Death Eater. Who might of learned it I can’t be sure. I will include a pensive memory because I am suspicious that they did a poorer job of cloaking their magical signatures this time but you would need an expert to verify.”

 

Theo accepted the vial of memory from Andromeda only to be handed on from every member of Harry’s healing team.

 

After Andromeda gave him her report, Healer Damocles told him how he had kept Harry alive while Andromeda countered the spells meant to kill him.

 

Medi-witch Aednat gave him a clearer picture of the rushed delivery of the twins while Healer Deborah informed him of the twins’ current health as well as any possible side effects of the traumatic birth and the near termination.

 

Theo was furious, he might not have counted Draco or Harry as friends in Hogwarts but to have this happen to Harry not once by twice and for the second attack to have nearly killed his infant sons was heinous. It infuriated him and he was sure that Kingsley wouldn’t take it well either.

 

By the time Theo finished his interviews, Healers Deborah and Damocles had prepped Harry and the twins for the move to a more comfortable room.

 

Theo excused himself and left, gesturing for Neville to join him.

 

Rather then verbalise what he had learned from Harry’s healing team, Theo handed over his notes.

 

Neville vibrated with tension and anger the longer he read, finally the Longbottom heir spoke, “Luckily you took the interviews with the healers, I don’t think I could have listened to this calmly.”

 

Theo snorted, “I am far from calm.”

 

Neville glanced at Draco and the Weasleys, “How much will they be told?”

 

Theo shrugged, “I don’t think Draco could handle hearing about the second near miss.”

 

Neville clearly understood that Theo was referring to the near deaths of the twins.

 

The inability for Harry to bear any more children was dreadful but with five infants under sixteen months they certainly shouldn’t be talking about more children for quite a while…

 

Not that Theo had the right to impose his viewpoint on Draco and Harry…

 

Knowing that the Weasleys present would defend Harry even from blood, Theo reluctantly left to file his report leaving Neville to guard Harry.

 

XooooooX

 

Theo left without speaking to Draco; there was a tension in his old childhood friend that Draco hadn’t seen before. Whatever Andromeda told him had infuriated Theo, so much so that Neville was now angrier then he’d been after Harry ‘died’ during the Battle of Hogwarts.

 

Neville was tense and high-strung, Draco really wondered whether Neville was cut out for being an Auror but that was between Neville and his instructors.

 

Healer Deborah and Medi-witch Aednat escorted Harry on a floating gurney and two small clear infant bassinets out of the delivery room and down the hallway.

 

Draco saw how pale Harry was and his breathing was laboured….

 

His heart twisted, he knew Pansy was involved somehow the vindictive insane wench!

 

Who else he wasn’t sure but it was obvious Pansy was somehow involved when Harry was attacked even as Pansy claimed that Harry wasn’t worthy of Draco…

 

Draco was close to wringing his hands when a vaguely familiar man emerged from the delivery room, Damocles…

 

He was a healer? Draco was certain he was a potions master…yes the one who created the Wolfsbane potion…

 

Damocles gestured for Draco, “Come along young man, Harry is being placed in an empty but private room. He should be in the Auror ward but we’re going to chance it and leave him here because this ward is better suited to carrying for Harry and your sons. I will say that only two persons are allowed in at a time. That means that Draco and a second person; so you may arrange among yourselves how to handle visits and protection.”

 

Draco hurried towards Damocles and followed him to Harry’s hospital room. He worried about his Bondmate, especially after seeing how pale he was and that he was still unconscious.

 

Their friends and Harry’s extended family followed close behind but they were softly talking about who would be first to join Draco to see Harry.

 

Draco was sure that it would be George or Neville who would be the first to see Harry…

 

Right now nothing mattered but assuringly himself that Harry was alive and holding his sons…

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	24. chapter 23

 

Chapter 23

 

June 8, 1999

 

It was two days since the second attack on his Harry and his Bondmate had yet to wake up…

 

Draco had done his best to see to it that all of their children were fed, managing to handle feeds for four felt impossible but thankfully Fleur had taken Vivi to stay with her while Blaise and Luna took turns bring Teddy and Scorpius, because Theo and Neville had taken the attack as a personal insult and had refused to leave Harry’s side.

 

After returning from the Ministry where they made their own reports, Neville and Theo took turns guarding Harry’s door.

 

They would rotate so the inner guard was napping usually with their head in their lover’s lap, to be honest Draco had no confidence that Luna and Theo had progress beyond cuddling mostly because Theo took his duty most personally then Neville.

 

It was Blaise who helped Neville get his confidence back by repeating over and over that the second attack on Harry had been a shock.

 

No one would have guessed that anyone would have tried to attack Harry at a Hogwarts’ graduation of all places…

 

Andromeda refused to release Harry until he awoke and she was satisfied that he was on the road to recovery.

 

Draco had since learned that the lung-paralysing curse had been cast on Harry again and had caused permanent damage.

 

His first thought was that Granger had created the insect that had bitten Harry, which had been hotly protested by Luna, Neville, Seamus and George as well as Dean and Pavarti.

 

While they couldn’t understand why Granger would turn on Harry for refusing to have a relationship with Ginny, her former Housemates and Luna were certain that she was too much of a Gryffindor to have had a part in either of Harry’s attacks.

 

Neville reminded him that Professor Snape had helped heal Harry and as their former Defence professor surely he would have recognised Granger’s magical signature…

 

Draco had turned his fury on Pansy, how dare she insult Harry like that. Was her jealousy enough to cause her to have a part in either of Harry’s attacks?

 

The door opening interrupted Draco’s musing…

 

Theo bolted out of the conjured settee with his hand on his wand.

 

“At ease Trainee Nott.” Kingsley said sharply.

 

Draco cast a silencing bubble on Orion and Jaime, “Please tell me that you have some information this time.”

 

Kingsley scowled, “Miss Pansy Parkinson was under a potion that prevented her from being affected by veritaserum and she had taken an oath not to speak of the conspiracy. We had to resort to having her memories examined by a Ministry Interrogator. All parties to the attacks had been arrested.”

 

Draco ground out, “Was Granger a part of this?”

 

Kingsley blinked, “Hermione? No rather they were Miss Parkinson, Masters Marcus Flint, Cormac McLaggen, Cassius Warrington and Fergus O Mordha. The wasp that stung Harry affecting him with the curses was created by Miss Parkinson but was cursed by Masters Warrington, McLaggen, Flint and O Mordha. According to her memories Miss Parkinson was always loyal to the Death Eater cause but both her father and You-Know-Who refused to have her branded with the Dark Mark. Only Warrington, Flint and O Mordha had the Dark Mark, we’re suspicious that McLaggen was Imperioed likely by Warrington. Parkinson, Warrington, Flint and O Mordha have been disowned by their families, their inheritances seized and they will likely be sent to Azkaban. A trial will be held as soon as Harry is well enough to attend,”

 

Draco turned back to Harry, squeezing his hand to let Harry know that he was there, “I don’t know when that will be but Salazar’s wand I hope it is soon…”

 

Luna sang out from her spot on the settee, “Your Harry’s a fighter, he won’t leave you. Especially since you’ve given him the one thing he’s always wanted…”

 

Kingsley frowned, “What is that?”

 

Luna beamed, “A family…”

 

Draco bit his bottom lip, that was what they were; himself, Harry, Teddy, Scorpius, Vivi, Orion and Jaime…

 

They were each other’s rock; Draco needed Harry to wake up and reassure him that he wasn’t going to abandon him.

 

Draco was vaguely aware of Kingsley’s assuring Theo that he had proved himself well and that once Harry was sent home to the Manor that he could resume his usual lessons in the Auror academy.

 

Luna seemed proud and more ‘normal’ around Theo, Draco tuned them out and focused on Harry…

 

Whispering that everything was fine, their sons Orion and Jaime couldn’t wait to meet him officially. Telling Harry how much Teddy, Scorpius, Vivi and himself missed him as well as how many of their friends and family had come to visit him every day…

 

Draco did everything but auditorily beg Harry to wake up…

 

XooooooX

 

It was after dinner had been delivered for Draco, Luna, Blaise and Neville by Malfoy elves that Harry started to stir.

 

It took all of Draco’s self-control not to try to wake Harry, Andromeda had cautioned them that Harry’s body and magic needed time to recover from this second magical assault.

 

It shouldn’t have been a surprise that it was Orion’s fussing that finally woke him.

 

Harry seemed dazed, “Draco? Where am I?”

 

Draco set aside his tray of supper and took Harry’s hand in both of his larger ones, “I’m here Harry. You’re in St. Mungos’ maternity/paternity ward.”

 

Harry tried to sit up and Draco placed a hand on his chest, “Don’t sit up too quickly. You’ve had a bad shock.”

 

Draco turned to Luna, “Luna would you please find one of Harry’s healers?”

 

The Lovegood heiress nodded and disappeared from the room.

 

Neville was clearly anxious while Blaise fetched Orion.

 

Draco propped up Harry’s pillows and slowly helped him sit up, “Careful now.”

 

Harry was quiet and shy at Draco’s attentions, “Did I lose them? What happened? The last thing I remember was that I was at the graduation…”

 

Draco stiffened and began to bit his bottom lip. “I’ll let Aunt Andromeda explain things, would you like to meet your son?”

 

Harry’s voice was soft, “Did I lose one?”

 

Draco shook his head, “No, rather you were woke by Orion. Perhaps, I overstepped but I gave the names from the tapestry that you had agreed to, to our sons. Orion woke up and he’s fussing, we’ve been feeding him with bottles from your milk.”

 

Harry let out a sigh of relief that their sons were born safely. “I’m not sure if I should be holding them…”

 

Draco wordlessly sat beside him and accepted Orion from Blaise.

 

Both Neville and Blaise turned away while Draco undid Harry’s pyjama shirt so that Harry could feed Orion.

 

Before he could place Orion in Harry’s arms to feed naturally, Andromeda appeared.

 

“Wait. While I am gratified that you are awake, I need to make sure that none of your potions have leeched into your milk. I’ve had to remove the potions by products from the bottled milk before I would allow Draco, Luna or even Blaise to feed them.” Andromeda said calling them to halt the nursing before it even began.

 

Harry’s heart twisted; in his impatience he might have poisoned their son…

 

Draco silently berated himself for forgetting that some potions were dangerous for nursing bearers because they could as Andromeda stated leech into the milk.

 

Andromeda cast spells before announcing that Harry’s milk was safe.

 

Both parents let out a sigh of relief, before Orion’s whimpering cries were stilled by the offer of food.

 

Harry gasped, Orion’s suckling felt very different from Draco’s. It touched him in a different way, he wasn’t aroused by it, rather it made him feel all the more emotionally connected to his son.

 

Orion blinked his grey eyes rapidly at him and Harry was surprised at how full his heart was…

 

He understood now more then ever how Draco could have held Scorpius and loved him at first sight…

 

Harry hadn’t felt this sort of deep abiding love for Scorpius or Teddy, he loved them he did but it was altogether a different sort of love to hold in your arms the child you carried beneath your heart.

 

Draco recognised the awe in Harry’s eyes, it was the same awe that filled him as Scorpius chased away his depression. He took Harry’s chin in his fingers and lifted it before kissing his bonded, “It’s over…now we can stop living in fear…and live for our own happiness.”

 

Harry flinched at the words ‘it’s over’, then he realised that Draco must mean his attackers were finally captured.

 

Andromeda let him feed Orion in private, before Orion finished, Jaime woke snuffling for food.

 

Neville brought them Jaime while accepting Orion, Neville silently changed Orion into a fresh nappy and bodysuit before placing the sleepy newborn in his hospital cradle.

 

Jaime fed and drank even less then Orion, leaving Harry embarrassed of the full feeling in his pectorals.

 

Once Jaime was fed, Blaise took him and dressed him in a fresh nappy and bodysuit leaving Draco to help Harry express milk with the wizard breast pump.

 

Andromeda sent for broth and water to replace the fluids lost when Harry nursed and expressed milk.

 

Harry felt stronger for the liquids and his arms were a bit less shaky.

 

Draco helped Harry lay down again and they held onto one another, they might have lost everything…

 

Draco would have lost Harry, Orion and Jaime…he was suspicious that he wouldn’t have survived the emotional trauma of that…

 

Harry still had no memory of the attack but he’d felt crushed for the few seconds that he believed that he’d lost Orion and Jaime…

 

He hoped that this was the last attack; Harry was sick of being babysat by Neville and wanted to return to the days when they were merely friends…

 

One last exam and Andromeda promised to release them in the morning…

 

Both Harry and Draco were eager to return home…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	25. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had started this chapter prior but somehow lost it so I had to rewrite it but thankfully I had it written down somewhere findable. Here is the justice you were all waiting for. I hope it is acceptable...

Chapter 24

 

 

Andromeda had insisted that Harry remain in St. Mungos’ two more days before she determined that he had recovered enough to be released and had been weaned off of his potions.

 

He was to remain on light bed rest meaning that was forbidden to walk long distances, use stairs, lift or carry. Yet Harry was allowed to walk unaided to the loo if he needed it. Showers would have to be monitored which meant shared as far as Draco or Harry was concerned.

 

Harry threw a fit about the lifting or carrying...

 

Until Andromeda admitted that as long as he was handed a baby he was allowed to hold it.

 

He was allowed to breastfeed of course but he was put on a strict diet that included his drinking far more water than it seemed possible to have without having a bladder emptying charm.

 

But it was good to be home...

 

XooooooX

 

Harry woke aware of both his own morning wood as well as his aching breasts...

 

Pressed his back and arse were Draco’s own dripping prick and breasts....

 

Harry reached back to squeeze Draco’s cock even as he rocked his own arse against it...

 

Draco awoke with a pained groan, “Oh fuck I hurt...”

 

Harry blushed, “Me too...help me?”

 

Draco kissed the back of his neck, “Alright...”

 

Harry shivered as he rolled gently onto his back and scooted down the bed a bit.

 

For some reason since Harry had the twins it was like a switch went off for Draco, he could no longer orgasm without anal stimulation.

 

Since he still couldn’t bring himself to let Harry penetrate his arse with either his fingers or his cock, Draco had tried fingering himself but he couldn’t come inside Harry- which was his preference if he did that.

 

So he’d had to settle for a vibrating anal plug that could reach his prostate. The sex toy had an excrement vanishing charm so due to laziness mostly, it stayed inside Draco just in case they got in the mood.

 

Since Draco got the plug, Harry had started experimenting with sex toys in his arse and of course Draco enjoyed putting anything in Harry’s arse if it got his Bondmate off.

 

They weren’t really cleared for penetrative sex yet so they made do with lots of handjobs, sex toys and sixty-nines.

 

Draco moved so he was straddling Harry but their mouths were level with one another’s breasts.

 

Almost in sync, they leaned forward to lap at the dripping milk before suckling first at one and then the other protruding, dripping nipple.

 

Draco preferred the more dominant role in bed and Harry was alright with that. It didn’t mean that he wasn’t curious but he wasn’t a cheat and knowing Draco’s previous experience with bottoming was rape, he certainly wasn’t going to press for something that Draco wasn’t ready for.

 

Draco wandlessly activated the toy in his own arse even as he wanked Harry furiously.

 

They helped one another to orgasm with practiced skill as well as need to relieve the pressure in their chests and their bollocks...

 

It was surprising how much milk was produced in their pectorals compared to say Fleur’s true breasts.

 

Draco had more experience with overfull ‘breasts’ and before Harry, Andromeda and Teddy moved in, he had been forced to milk his own breasts in the shower when he wanked.

 

Between Harry, Scorpius and Teddy, Draco rarely suffered overmuch except after waking first thing in the morning.

 

Vivi was now fed mostly on Harry’s milk but she was so accustomed to bottles that she hadn’t taken to breast feeding properly despite her previous attempted to suckle for comfort before the twins were born.

 

Andromeda had likened it to Vivi using Harry like a Muggle dummy with was a sort of fake nipple with a mouth shield and a handle of sorts to prevent choking on the teat due to forceful sucking. Dean Thomas had given them a set for Vivi as a gift, saying that they came in handy with their own Parisa and Vivi preferred them to Harry now that his milk had come in.

 

Scorpius could be a rather greedy little boy when it came to nursing after all...

 

Teddy was much more mild-mannered in comparison.

 

In Vivi’s case, Harry had taken to pumping bottles for her when he was overfull so that whoever had free arms could feed her. To be honest, Draco preferred to ‘milk’ Harry or to handle the expressing on his own in private much to Harry’s embarrassment.

 

It had taken Draco a few days but he had decided that Harry’s kink of drinking his milk when they made love wasn’t so weird now that he’d gotten a glimpse of how sexy his bonded was with dripping pectorals full of milk and a hard prick.

 

It was such a temporary thing; it would only last until Harry decided to wean Vivi, Jaime and Orion. Especially since Harry had a demi-permanant contraception charm, his body had taken too much damage to carry another pregnancy.

 

Not that they needed anymore kids what with five under eighteen months after all...

 

The whole drama had been quite traumatic according to their extended family but Harry didn’t especially remember any of it having been unconscious from practically the moment of his attack.

 

Draco knew that Andromeda had suspicions that Harry could still sire but only if he himself were willing. So far he wasn’t and as far as he was concerned five was more than enough. Not that he would wish away any of their children, they certainly were rich enough to afford more children but they already had five.

 

Harry still had yet to sit his NEWT exams, Draco had because Andromeda had taken over his tutoring that Severus had been giving him between childcare duties. Now she was planning on letting him apprentice as a Potion Master, First Class if he could find the time with five infants.

 

In the months since Harry had brought Andromeda, Teddy and himself to Malfoy Manor, she had brewed potions and kept them on diets to keep them healthy or on the road to health. Even with Harry’s adolescent malnutrition as well as pregnancy, his aunt had tried to ensure that Harry still had a few years of growth.

 

After all, Harry had been 165 centimetres at the Battle of Hogwarts but had gained just over five centimetres and seemed to be holding onto a stone and a half of his pregnancy weight. Draco still towered over him by almost thirteen centimetres not that either minded.

 

Not long after their mutual release, Dippy and Stria arrived with their arms full of Scorpius, Teddy, Jaime and Orion.

 

Harry was far more embarrassed to be naked and covered in their mutual seed with their sons in the room.

 

Draco used his wand to cast a refresher charm as well as clothe them in boxers to assuade Harry’s embarrassment.

 

Then they each accepted two boys and allowed them to nurse.

 

Jaime and Orion being much younger were fuller sooner much to the displeasure of Harry’s still aching pectorals because as Draco said they had yet to adjust to the needs of his children and were still over producing.

 

Draco had always produced more than Scorpius needed so it was a relief to have Teddy who should be nursing become milk brother to his son...

 

Stria whisked Jaime and Orion away to bathe and dress them for the day.

 

Draco summoned his nursing pillow to support Scorpius and Teddy while he helped Harry express milk for Vivi.

 

No sooner had Harry filled a bottle by expressing from both sides, Dippy appeared with a large glass of water with he knew better than to refuse.

 

Dippy’s impatience had Draco frowning, “What is the matter?”

 

“Masters be running slow. This be sentencing day.”

 

Draco realised with a chill that today was the day that Harry’s attackers were to be sentenced. The trial had taken longer than expected because few wanted to believe that happened despite all the witnesses. It was also practically a demand by the Daily Prophet that the trial be public and all rights even those of Harry’s attackers be respected.

 

An open-trial was what they needed to prove that this was a different Ministry as opposed to Fudge’s or even Scrimgour’s.

 

Draco had reluctantly made peace with his father’s cousin Sancus to have him represent Malfoy-Potter interests in regards to this trial.

 

Finding an impartial judge was difficult, Kingsley couldn’t sit for the trial because he was a witness, Dowager Lady Longbottom could not because her grandson Neville was a witness.

 

They’d had to settle for Doge, who being a Dumbledore apologist had practically guaranteed in some minds that he would rule for Harry. Unfortunately, according to Sancus anyway, Doge did not approve of Harry’s relationship with Draco.

 

They could only hope that prejudice wouldn’t prevent justice from being served...

 

They finished feeding Teddy and Scorpius as well as prepping bottles for Vivi before hurrying to bathe...

 

XooooooX

 

The attack had occurred near Draco’s birthday in the beginning of June but it was nearly Scorpius’ first birthday a little over two months later...

 

Draco and Harry flooed into the Ministry, due to Harry’s delicate health and Andromeda’s injunction he was allowed to floo into the bailiff’s office where prisoners were flooed into from the Auror Department who couldn’t be escorted through the Ministry.

 

They arrived just before the prisoners were expected and were out the door when the floo crackled again.

 

Neville and Blaise had escorted them and Theo met them in the corridor to guard them on their way into the Courtroom.

 

They took their places behind little fence that separated them from the prosecutor’s table and the five prisoners were escorted in under guard.

 

Kingsley arrived soon after...

 

Doge was announced by a bailiff and Percy Weasley had taken his seat as court scribe.

 

The upper gallery was full of reporters as well as the curious sheep of the Wizarding World who chose to attend.

 

The bailiff announced the case was open for sentencing.

 

“Would the defendants please rise?” Doge snapped.

 

Pansy Parkinson, Marcus Flint, Cormac McLaggen, Fergus O Mordha and Cassius Warrington were dragged to their feet.

 

“You are all charged with Assault, line theft and intent to commit murder.” Doge drawled.

 

Pansy snorted.

 

Marcus, Fergus and Cassius looked defiant while Cormac was pale and drawn, he seemed ill.

 

“Due to indisputable proof, Cormac McLaggen will be released and sentence to five hundred hours of community service due to his being under the imperious at the time of the assaults in question. Due to her callous indifference to life and being the mastermind of this travesty, Pansy Parkinson will be sentenced to death by poison. Marcus Flint, Fergus O Mordha and Cassius Warrington are sentence to life in Azkaban. The Parkinson Estate which is under the control of the Brown family are to pay restitution to Mr. Potter which the entire inheritance as well as the bride price that ought to have been paid in the event of her bonding.”

 

Doge then paused before continuing, “As for Fergus O Mordha I grant the entire estate of the Yaxleys and the O Mordha to be given to his disowned Aunt Jayme to be inherited by the sons of her daughters Aednat andBeibhinn. Whether Jayme decides that her family owes Mr. Potter restitution is her own affair which I lay at the whim of her conscience. Marcus Flint who has been disowned by his mother Morwenna who seized control of the Flint Estate after his father’s death at the Battle of Hogwarts is to provide any service requested by Mr. Potter be it as simple as claiming bracelets were they to decide to start a new pureblood line.”

 

Draco scowled and Harry flinched.

 

They weren’t likely to have any more children, so that was a cruel comment to make...

 

“In the case of Cassius Warrington, due to his being an only child his estate is to pass into the control of his forced bonded Daphne to be held in trust for their daughter Ceto. Given the suffering that Madam Greengrass has already suffered, it is up to her to determine if the Warrington Estate owes Potter restitution. As for Mr. Potter, I hope that this experience has brought it to your attention that this relationship of yours will not be taken in good taste. While perhaps, made in good faith you may wish to consider that your choice in bonded was unwise in the extreme. This case is adjourned.”

 

With that callus pronouncement, Doge stalked out of the courtroom.

 

Harry sagged in his seat.

 

Draco hissed in French under his breath and Neville snarled.

 

Before anyone could react Neville stalked over to Kingsley.

 

“No offence Kingsley but if that’s what the result of our fighting and suffering calls justice I want no part in it. I’m dropping out of the Auror Academy.”

 

Kingsley flinched, “What?”

 

Neville snorted, “While protecting Harry was the right thing to do and I was one of the few trustworthy at the time, this experience proved that I don’t have the nerve to be an Auror. I think Theo does and I wish him the best but I’m done.”

 

Kingsley swallowed, “What will you do?”

 

Neville smirked, “The one thing that Gran finally agreed to when I said I was going to be an Auror. I’m going to train under Great-Uncle Algie and be an Herbologist.”

 

Then he smugly made his way back their group where he was pulled into Blaise’s arms and snogged.

 

Draco chuckled, he’d always thought that Neville would be miserable as an Auror and Blaise wasn’t pleased with the idea.

 

Being an herbologist would be much safer and would keep Blaise from going mad with worry about Neville putting himself in harm’s way.

 

They headed out to the corridor to meet their other friends which included Weasleys who had managed to bar the press form bothering them.

 

Draco loudly invited them to join them at the Manor for a celebration dinner.

 

While Doge had treated Harry with contempt, he had properly punish Pansy and her cronies in Draco’s vindictive opinion.

 

His ex-betrothed was sentenced to death for nearly killing Harry twice and almost taking their youngest sons with him.

 

He’d never liked or trusted Marcus, Fergus or Cassius and their prison sentances only meant that they were unlikely to attack them again...

 

If Cormac was under the imperious well then the community service was fine but he doubted anyone of prominence would hire him even if they disapproved of Harry being bonded to him.

 

Despite everything that had happened since the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry was still the Boy Who Lived to most of the British Wizarding community and there was no escaping that...

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> A/N: By the way how much more of their lives pre-Flashpoint and Baiting of Rose would you like to see?


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 

After Harry’s health returned to a more normal status, Andromeda had taken to bullying him academically so that he could actually take his NEWT exams.

 

Draco had already begun his potions apprenticeship officially but due to his breastfeeding status there were still some potions and ingredients he was still forbidden to handle or brew respectively.

 

They were starting to get into a rhythm with Vivi, Orion and Jaime but five children until eighteen months was ridiculous...

 

It was nearing Scorpius’ first birthday, but that was tomorrow...

 

Tonight was Fleur’s birthday party...

 

She had decided that all of the parents and their friends were going out and wasn’t taking no for an answer.

 

Given that her sister Gabrielle was twelve, she’d decided to give her a taste of being a grown-up and let her babysit.

 

Andromeda had offered to do the same so Harry and Draco could join them.

 

Bill had been so friendly since they had adopted Vivi that the guy didn’t treat them as if he really was the eight years older than he was.

 

They were all dressed up and were expected to meet the others in Bacchari Alley at a club called Aphrodite.

 

Apparently it was a favourite of Fleur’s best friend Audrey Ollivander...

 

Aside from his two or three side trips into Knockturn Alley, Harry had almost never left Diagon Alley but with the likes of Molly and her protectively controlling ways how could he have.

 

Even Draco hadn’t entered Bacchari Alley aside from a few dares between himself and Blaise...

 

Speaking of Blaise, he was supposed to join them with Neville as was Theo who was likely escorting Luna.

 

They flooed to Diagon Alley where they were met by their friends...

 

Despite the curious, disappointed and hateful looks Draco stood proudly at Harry’s side as they walked with their clique of mixed friends.

 

They were met by Penelope Clearwater outside the club who had her arm around a vaguely familiar witch who slipped away to greet Fleur excitedly in French while they kissed each other’s cheeks in greeting.

 

Harry placed her eventually, she was the third bridesmaid at Bill and Fleur’s wedding and he was pretty sure she had been one of the other Beauxbatons’ girls from his Fourth Year.

 

Fleur introduced them all; George, Seamus, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Neville, Theo, Luna, Dean and Pavarti.

 

Viktor and Charlie arrived soon after with Oliver and Percy...

 

The last couple was a surprise; no one had really expected Percy to show despite knowing that for Bill’s benefit Fleur would have invited him.

 

Audrey and Penelope ushered them into the club.

 

It was packed surprisingly enough, then again with the war essentially over who wouldn’t want to party?

 

A few glares from the former Ice Queen of Ravenclaw and a large booth was vacated immediately giving them a place to call their own for a while.

 

Oliver and Penelope surprised them by offering to buy them all drinks.

 

Given that Percy had been cheating on Penelope with Oliver, it was surprising to see that the two had no hard feelings.

 

Then again after the dark days under Voldemort’s tyranny who had time to hold grudges like that?

 

Yet people could still hate Draco for being a Death Eater even when he was proven to have not taken the Mark willingly...

 

Harry felt so weird without his babies; Draco mirrored his at a loss as did Fleur and Pavarti.

 

They were the only parents present...

 

It was a good thing that they’d fed their kids before they left and expressed milk even if Scorpius hated bottle feeding.

 

It didn’t take all that long for Oliver and Penelope to return with drinks.

 

Oliver smirked, “Let’s see we have Godrics, Salazars, Rowenas, Helgas, Silver cauldrons, some BWLs, AKs, Butterbeers and Firewhiskeys for shots who wants what?”

 

Bill chuckled, “What did you do Ollie buy out the bar?”

 

Oliver sniffed, “I doubt some of these kiddies have gone partying before Bill, so I thought I’ve let them try everything.”

 

“That’s not a Rowena Penny?” Percy frowned.

 

Penelope snorted, “No, it’s called the Know-it-all. Quite apropos isn’t it?”

 

They all grabbed drinks and raised a glass to their fallen friends and each other.

 

“To friendship!” Bill chuckled.

 

They all clinked glasses before drinking...

 

After their first drink Fleur and Audrey shoved them all; some protesting, some not onto the dance floor.

 

Pavarti just had to tease Draco, “Watch your toes, Harry’s got lead feet.

 

“I never said thank you,” Harry coughed, “I never would have gotten through that first dance without you.”

 

Pavarti blushed, “Harry you charmer...”

 

Dean ruffled his hair, “You have your own hot stuff, leave me mine.”

 

Draco flushed pink; he hoped it was the Silver Cauldron and not innate embarrassment from Dean’s compliment that was probably only half-meant.

 

The club’s DJ played mixtures of Muggle and Magical music which the older members of their group were only too happy to teach them how to groove to.

 

After about five songs, they were back at their booth with more drinks.

 

They should have realised that Seamus was a party animal...

 

The diminutive Irish wizard challenged them to a game of Truth or Dare, which meant that Oliver was heading back to the bar for an empty bottle as well as another bottle of firewhiskey...

 

Within two rounds of ‘Truth or dare’ and a round of ‘I Never’, they were so pissed out of their minds that they could hardly walk.

 

No one dared Apparate for fear of ending up worse than George with his missing ear...

 

It was elf delivery for all of them...

 

Unfortunately, George passed out before they could leave and Bill ordered Seamus to take him to St. Mungos just to be sure he didn’t actually have alcohol poisoning.

 

No sooner had they been dumped in their shared bedroom, Draco did something very uncharacteristic...

 

He bloody demanded that Harry fuck him...

 

How they managed to due that as pissed out of their heads as they were was a surprise but Harry managed to pass out still bollocks deep in Draco’s arse.

 

Tomorrow...or rather later today would be a pisser...

 

They would likely be nursing hangovers while having Scorpius’ first birthday party...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> A/N: By the way how much more of their lives pre-Flashpoint and Baiting of Rose would you like to see?


	27. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after and Scorpius' birthday...

 

Chapter 26

 

 

Draco woke up first on the morning of Scorpius’ first birthday.

 

He closed his eyes moaning at the brightness of the sun shining through their bedroom window.

 

He snapped his fingers to summon an elf.

 

A snap later and the glare that he could see through his closed eyelids was gone.

 

Draco peeked open one eye to find the room blissfully dark.

 

Dippy it seemed had turned his curtains into black velvet to block out the light.

 

In her long-fingered hands was a tray that held two glasses, a pitcher of water a plate of plain toast and two vials of what he desperately hoped was a hangover potion.

 

Now that the sun was gone and not making his headache any worse, Draco was painfully aware that Harry was on top of him.

 

From the pressure in his arse, Draco knew something was inside him.

 

He’d taken his toy out before they went out so he could move more naturally.

 

Harry on top of him was usual, Harry inside him was not...

 

Draco let out a series of panicked gasps, then his magic manifested outside of his control and Harry was flung across the room.

 

Dippy let out a squeak of dismay and a mattress appeared against the wall opposite the bed as well as a pile of pillows to catch Harry from being injured.

 

Harry’s voice was slurred with sleep and maybe a bit of leftover alcohol. “Whats?”

 

Draco was curling up on the bed having a full-blown panic attack, the likes of which he hadn’t had in about a year.

 

“Master Draco? Master Draco! Master be needing his potions! Master? Master!” Dippy’s voice was higher and more squeaky than usual.

 

The noise brought Andromeda into their shared apartment.

 

XooooooX

 

Andromeda might not be old by Wizarding standards but she wasn’t as young as she’d like to be. Burying her husband, daughter and son-in-law will age you mentally especially when you have a grandbaby to worry about...

 

She had practically twisted Cissy’s arm into helping her look after their shared grandchildren but had been careful to make sure that she was the only one to look after Teddy and Vivi.

 

She was not pleased to be woken up by a house elf screaming or a loud thud against the wall of her bedroom.

 

Summoning her robe even as she stepped into her slippers, Andromeda hurried next door to check on Harry and Draco...

 

Her wall was usually silenced but perhaps whatever was going on in that room wasn’t covered by the silencing charms.

 

She walked in to find two naked and clearly hung over young men, Harry seemed dazed and there was blood dripping down his face while Draco was trembling on the bed and curled up in a foetal position.

 

There was semen on her nephew’s arse, ah...

 

So they were drunk and Draco’d finally bottomed; now he was panicking. Salazar’s cauldron...

 

She conjured water to shock Draco out of his panic attack and fixed Harry’s nose before using a spell to clad them in boxers.

 

Then she put her hands on her hips, “When I agreed to watch the babies I did not agree so you two could get drunk and be irresponsible. I think they both need water and toast so they can have that potion Dippy. If it wasn’t Scorpius’ birthday I wouldn’t even allow you that, if you’re going to be so reckless than you deserve to suffer.”

 

Draco flinched at the word reckless.

 

Both chastised wizards drank two full glasses of water and nibbled on half a piece of toast before Andromeda nodded that it was acceptable for them to have their vial of potion.

 

It didn’t take long before they were sobered up.

 

“Now the house elves had fixed up the Honey House again and Luna promised to bring the unicorn foals again. I will have to test the alcoholic content of both of your milk before I let either of your children near you. Once you’re sober I expect you to bathe and dress, just because the party isn’t until one doesn’t give you the leeway to have a lie-in. We have five babies to wrangle between the four of us and I do expect you two to act properly.” Andromeda glowered before stalking out.

 

This was not how her grandnephew’s birthday was supposed to begin.

 

Perhaps, Harry and Draco were too young and immature to be parents...

 

XooooooX

 

Draco forced down his two glasses of water and toast to have his potion.

 

Once Andromeda had left them, Draco summoned a robe and scurried into the bathroom locking to door behind him like skittish bird.

 

Harry had no idea what upset Draco at first, that is until he realised that there were fingerprints on Draco’s hips.

 

Oh fuck, he didn’t...he wouldn’t...

 

It had to be the alcohol, if he’d been sober than he never would have done it.

 

Shit, he hadn’t  _raped_  Draco had he? Oh hell, this made him worse than Rabastan didn’t it? He’d earned Draco’s trust and in one night he managed to shatter it.

 

Harry swallowed; he had no idea how they would get through Scorpius’ birthday when Draco was clearly frightened of him.

 

Reluctantly he summoned some suitable clothes and his robe before heading for his former bedroom to bathe and dress.

 

He totally deserved to be hexed for what he’d done to Draco...

 

XooooooX

 

It was difficult to floo to the Honey House with five infants this time...

 

Draco had Scorpius, Andromeda took Teddy and Jaime, Narcissa had Orion and Harry took Vivi.

 

Their friends began to arrive via portkey or floo...

 

Bill and Fleur arrived with Vicki, Dean and Pavarti had Parisa of couse

 

Charlie shocked them all (except for Bill and Fleur) when he showed up with a boy some months older than Teddy and a girl that looked a bit older than Jaime and Orion. 

 

Being Draco’s firstborn, his old schoolmates were present as well like Daphne who brought her daughter Ceto; Montague and Pucey from the Slytherin Quidditch team who were about George’s age arrived with three girls Blythe Burbage, Mauve Montague and Cornelia Pucey, two of whom were twins which were Mauve and Cornelia actually...

 

There were more babies at Scorpius’ party but they still enjoyed crawling all over the unicorn foals...

 

The babies were more reluctant to leave the unicorns this time...

 

The cake fight broke out again, this time Scorpius started it by smashing a fistful into Teddy’s face.

 

The parents let them have their fun before calling for plastic baths to clean them up before Scorpius was allowed to unwrap his gifts.

 

Luna gave Scorpius animal shape bath toys, Theo gave him a few books for bedtime that were charmed against all type of possible destruction by baby, Neville gave them more baby-safe plants to chew on for the nursery, Blaise got Scorpius a Pegacorn toy with golden wings and horn but it did have real unicorn hair like Teddy’s stuffed unicorn toy. Dean and Pavarti had given him a set of edible finger paints and baby-safe parchment, Daphne had picked out a set of musical instruments that presumably Scorpius could share, Charlie and Viktor had picked out a toy broom, while Percy and Oliver have chosen more books but for a slightly older baby. Fleur had promised to paint a baby family portrait to hang in the nursery wing as her gift while George and Seamus had a shape toy that played a musical note every time you inserted a shape. Apparently Adrian Pucey and Brecc Montague worked on the dragon preserve with Charlie and they had a stuffed dragon for Scorpius.

 

There were more gifts but Scorpius was bored with unwrapping gifts so they put the little ones on a shaded and warded blanket with soft toys to play with until they fell asleep.

 

Like on Teddy’s birthday there were elves hovering around the blanket.

 

Harry and Draco did their best to stay away from one another and greet their friends.

 

They were given odd looks especially by those who had been clubbing with them last night but no one wanted to spoil Scorpius’ party by asking anything.

 

One by one the babies fell asleep and so their parents began carrying them off home...

 

Before a single Weasley could leave George and Neville blurted out that they were pregnant...

 

Between the stress of Molly and Ron’s behaviour lately and Harry’s attacks, neither had had a clue...

 

Andromeda berated them for drinking to excess the previous night and forced them to promise not to drink until after their babies were born.

 

While sniffing at Harry and Draco who still refused to look at one another...

 

Their friends finished picking up their children before saying goodbye...

 

By this time Andromeda wanted to slap both of them upside the head but doubted that this would help either wizard.

 

She lacked Ted’s tact and Narcissa was no help...

 

If they didn’t solve this themselves then she was going to send for Blaise and Neville to make them ‘fix’ this...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	28. Chapter 27A

Chapter 27

 

After two days of Harry’s confused brooding and Draco’s moody depressed silence, Andromeda had demanded a copy of Draco’s file from his Mind Healer via Kingsley before summoning both Blaise and Fleur.

 

“I need a Veela Mind Healer here today. A magical one can’t be trusted and I will not allow my nephew to further damage his bonds with his children and Harry.”

 

Fleur wrung her hands, “Is this my fault? Should I not have invited them out on my birthday?”

 

Andromeda snorted, “They are both nursing and thus they ought to have been intelligent to know better than to drink quite so heavily. A sobering draught is only effective after it is taken, they didn’t take one upon returning to the Manor so their poor decision making is not your fault. They are both adults and are responsible for their own mistakes. I hope you weren’t as foolish.”

 

To her slight annoyance, she thought she saw a bit of guilt on both of their faces...

 

Then again could she really blame them?

 

Fleur had her bonding reception ruined due to the Fall of the Ministry and the arrival of Death Eaters.

 

She had spent much of the time after that trapped in her House as its Secret Keeper while her bonded was fighting with the Order the noted exception of having fought in the Battle of Hogwarts.

 

Fleur and Blaise of course promised to retrieve a Veela Mind Healer at once and left the front parlour via the floo there.

 

Due her having been allowed to participate in the Triwizard Tournament, it was likely that Fleur had had more recent contact with the Veela court rather than Blaise so it was plausible that she would have more ease with locating a Mind Healer from there…

 

Andromeda nodded curtly as Blaise was whisked away via flame before making her way to the drawing room where Dippy and Stria were no doubt watching over the babies.

 

She arrived to find Teddy and Scorpius wandering around and climbing on the unwarded furniture.

 

Teddy was clumsily running around the room while Scorpius’ pace was much more slow and thoughtful…

 

In recent months both boys had taken to toddling everywhere and due to Teddy being a Metamorphmagus, the lovable brat begun walking through rather than just crawling through the child-proofing wards.

 

It wasn’t at all suprising when Scorpius tried to follow and was bounced back.

 

Andromeda, much to her annoyance, was a little slow with a cushioning charm.

 

Scorpius wasn’t caught soon enough which startled her great-nephew into a whinging cry.

 

Teddy immediately toddled over to Scorpius and plopped down beside him.

 

Scorpius retaliated by launching himself at Teddy tackling him to the floor.

 

Teddy patted his cheek, “Dere dere Sucopi, it kay. Sucopi no hurt.”

 

The young Malfoy heir pouted, “Tedi mean!”

 

Due to the fact that no one had talked Muggle ‘baby talk’ to either babe as well as their being magical thus maturing a little earlier than their Muggle counterparts, so they had a larger vocabulary than someone raised outside the Wizarding community might have expected.

 

Andromeda thought they were adorable, not that she would admit it aloud of course.

 

As young as they were, Scorpius was already showing signs of having her grandson under his thumb….

 

Vivi was a few months younger due to her January birthday and had just begun crawling everywhere to explore.

 

Thanks to her Weasley blood Vivi was extremely curious but was not a Metamorph otherwise keeping her out of things would be more difficult and so she was still unable to leave the drawing room.

 

At barely two months Orion and Jaime were barely turning over and starting to develop pincer skills as well as recognising more faces.

 

Orion was always watching everyone and everything with a thoughtful expression, Andromeda was suspicious that he might be a Ravenclaw but it was of course too early to know.

 

With their ancestry, Andromeda had no trouble believing that these kids would be highly intelligent and driven.

 

If she could make sure that they were all Sorted into Slytherin and Ravenclaw, then she would feel vindicated after having Nymphadora Sorted into Hufflepuff.

 

Hopefully her intervention would fix Draco and Harry because they would never forgive themselves if say Vivi learned to walk and they missed it being to distracted and depressed.

 

A pensieve was not the same thing…

 

XooooooX

 

It was Blaise who returned with the Veela Mind Healer…

 

Andromeda rose, tucking her crochet project into her robe, “Welcome to Malfoy Manor, I am Retired Birth Healer Andromeda Tonks.”

 

Blaise gestured, “This is my great uncle Julius Santini, he is my grandsire Beatrice’s younger brother.”

 

The Veela bowed over her hand and Andromeda felt reluctantly charmed.

 

“A pleasure Healer Andromeda, where are the patients?”

 

Andromeda immediately handed over her copy of Draco’s file, “I recommend reviewing their files first and then I will explain their current mental health crisis.”

 

Mind Healer Julius nodded as he accepted Draco’s file and claimed a black velvet armchair to comfortably familiarise himself with Draco’s history.

 

After which, Andromeda planned to hand over her file on Harry. Granted it only contained her treatment of his physical health but also contained her suppositions due to evidence of prolonged physical, mental and emotional abuse that included starvation.

 

She hoped that the Veela Healer would realise just how badly Harry needed Mind Healing…

 

After Santini finished Draco’s file, Andromeda wandlessly floated over her file on Harry despite keeping most of her attention on the babes.

 

Andromeda had to move Teddy three times so he wouldn’t disturb the Veela….

 

Scorpius on the other hand, seemed jealous of the Veela and had started ignoring Teddy since he showed an interest in the stranger.

 

Then Vivi started crawling towards Mind Healer Julius where she circled his chair but didn’t move for her usual greeting demanding attention …

 

After Vivi took an interest so did Orion but he didn’t do much except watch her watching him.

 

Jaime seemed to ignore the new face instead…

 

When Mind Healer Julius finished Harry’s file, he seemed extremely upset.

 

“Where is Harry’s Mind Healer file?”

 

“As the bonded of a deceased Mind Healer, I am ashamed to admit that he has none.” Andromeda admitted ruefully. “I have attempted to locate a reliable one but due to his status in Britain that has proved an impossibility. I hoped that if you agreed to take them as clients that you could help Harry deal with his past. I can’t allow him to just metaphorically lock it in a closet and pretend it didn’t happen.”

 

Julius nodded sharply, “Fleur explained his status as the Boy Who Lived and the Defeater of Voldemort, I can see that he would have difficulty finding a Wizarding Healer that could be impartial. If I couldn’t be trusted I trust that they would both be in trouble.” He held up a hand, “Don’t worry, I have no intention of embarrassing either young man or embarrassing my profession. What is the situation?”

 

Andromeda rose, “Dippy, keep Teddy from following us. I will return to help with lunch.”

 

The Malfoy nursery elf nodded.

 

It wasn’t until they had left the drawing room that Andromeda spoke again, reluctantly discussing Harry and Draco’s night out as well as the continuing consequences of it.

 

Julius frowned, “You believe that Draco willing bottomed due to being drunk only to wake up and assume that his bonded took advantage of him?”

 

Andromeda nodded, “Harry believes that he did take advantage of Draco which makes it worse. How they managed to function during their eldest’s birthday party I have little idea.”

 

“The metamorph’s birthday party?” Julius blinked.

 

Andromeda shook her head, “Teddy is my grandson and his birthday was back in April, I was actually referring to the blonde boy Scorpius who is my nephew’s son. The little witch is adopted, but Jaime and Orion are the twins.”

 

“Which is which? They seemed identical…”

 

Andromeda chuckled, “Orion has the stunning silver eyes that the Malfoys are known for but his twin has Harry’s eyes those striking emerald green. As their hair grows out, it seems that their hair is also a different texture…but that’s another story as it were.”

 

They found Harry in the library with his head buried in his books…

 

At least he was clearly studying for his NEWT exams despite having to take them three Mays late as it were…

 

This was due to his having been fighting the Dark Lord with an unorthodox strategy during his would-be Seventh Year as well as his pregnancy the previous spring and recovering from the first attack.

 

If Harry was in the library, that meant that Draco was either in his study or his potions lab. Knowing her nephew’s personality and his relationship with Severus, Draco was likely in the lab…

 

“I think that it would be best to speak with your nephew first since he has reacted to the incident more abruptly.”

 

Andromeda suspected that only a pensieve memory of the incident in question might heal the damage their reaction had caused…

 

Yet Mind Healing was not her field, it had been Ted’s and when things were calling for his skills his absence ached more than their daughter’s death.

 

It was Dean Thomas who had told her about Ted’s death, the poor boy had apologized over and over for ‘abandoning’ Ted and being unable to save him from the Snatchers.

 

They left Harry alone for now and headed for the main Malfoy Potions lab.

 

They found Draco working on a series of potions that Andromeda recognised as pepper-ups, the flu potion as well as fever-reducers and headache potions.

 

Was her nephew working on filling Severus’ orders for St. Mungos’ before the flu season began?

 

That was unexpected for a non-potions Master…

 

Severus had always spent what little Vacation time he had brewing to keep the Apothecaries and St. Mungos’ in stock…

 

It was a decent distraction but Andromeda would have to check each batch before he dared to send it off…

 

She cast stasis spells on each cauldron as well as a sealing charm to prevent adding ingredients before calling out to Draco.

 

“Draco?”

 

Her nephew froze and then quickly recollected himself.

 

“Yes Andromeda?” Draco said stiffly.

 

“You’re taking a break. Come.”

 

Draco’s shoulders slumped but he waved his wand to set the lab to rights and followed them out of the cellars.

 

Once they reached Draco’s study, Andromeda crossed her arms, “Draco this is Mind Healer Julius Santini from the Veela Court. He will be taking over your mental care from now on, your current Mind Healer is inefficient.”

 

Draco flinched.

 

“If you are concerned about my impartiality than you would be very much mistaken.” The Veela sniffed. “The training that we undergo is far more intensive than Wizarding Mind Healing, if we don’t have the right personalities or approach than we aren’t allowed to complete the program. Besides we have to take unbreakable Vows before we are allowed to practice Mind Healing. We treat in a different fashion from Wizarding Mind Healers…”

 

Draco didn’t seem fazed by this announcement, “So why haven’t you bothered to treat Blaise’s mother?”

 

Mind Healer Julius shrugged, “If anyone needed it, it would be my niece. Unfortunately, the girl is stubborn and wants to believe that despite burying her mate as well as no less than five husbands that she is perfectly healer. As if being accused of at least five deaths wasn’t a negative influence on her psyche…”

 

Draco’s discomfort with his new Mind Healer was quite apparent but Andromeda was having none of his behaviour.

 

“Whatever happened between you and Harry after you returned from that club is negatively affecting your relationships. You can’t even look at your children. I have to spell milk into Scorpius’ stomach because you won’t nurse him.” Andromeda snapped. “Harry is no better, he only bothers to express milk for Vivi, Orion and Jaime. How will you feel when Scorpius starts running? Vivi starts to walk or Orion tries to crawl?”  


Draco blanched, which made his normally pale face appear washed out. He clearly hadn’t considered the consequences of his avoiding his family…

 

With that harsh bit of home truth clearly sinking in, Andromeda left Draco in the care of his new Mind Healer.

 

This better work or she would be registering a complain with the Veela Court…

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> A/N: By the way how much more of their lives pre-Flashpoint and Baiting of Rose would you like to see?


	29. Chapter 27B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised that I forgot to explain how Percy could have the oldest Weasley grandkid [from Flashpoint] so I had to fix that as well as dealing with another friend intervening in the misunderstanding between Harry and Draco.

When normal Mind Healing didn’t seem to be helping Molly enough to deal with her loss of Harry and Ginny’s being signed over to the House of Potter as less than a bonded consort, she was placed in a private in-patient program at St. Mungos’.

 

Which left Cedrella more time to focus on her grandchildren and Arthur could return to focusing on hunting down Death Eaters…

 

Perhaps, it was the knowledge that she had miss so much of her grandchildren’s lives that was pushing her to check the Weasley family tapestry…

 

Bill, Ginny and Fred’s daughters weren’t a surprise…

 

Nor was Colin’s son Shamus…

 

There were also the twin boys that George had flooed them about first thing the morning after Fleur’s birthday party.

 

No it was both Percy and Charlie’s sons that unnerved her…

 

Percy had been betrothed to Oliver privately soon after their mutual graduation but it was only known to her grandson, his betrothed, Septimus, herself and Oliver’s parents.

 

Sometime after the Triwizard Oliver and Percy had a falling out but Oliver never agreed to break their betrothal.

 

In Charlie’s case, during Bill’s bonding Viktor had spoken to her Septimus alone and given him permission to bond to their second eldest grandson.

 

Having two of the Triwizard Champions in the family would likely help their family improve their social standing after Arcturus’ scandal.

 

Charlie hadn’t spent much time in Britain after Fred’s funeral, having preferred to grieve alone in Romania where he lived with Viktor and their son Alexis Mark. They had welcomed a little girl Nadejda Avalon that Charlie called ‘Nan’ in his letters on Viktor’s birthday back in May…

 

In Percy’s case, it seemed that he was hiding a son named Aubry Felix…

 

The Woods would not appreciate this…

 

No wonder Percy hadn’t dared go against the Ministry…

 

Cedrella called for her handbag, shawl and hat before Flooing to Hogwarts to speak with her grandson.

 

Percy had been a sickly baby and had always been a favourite of hers, not that that dratted Mary Prewett ever let her near them after Gideon and Fabian died.

 

Cedrella flooed straight to Hogwarts, casting the point-me spell to learn that Percy was in the library…

 

Cedrella made her way there calling out, “Percival?”

 

Percy wandered out of the stacks coughing, a muffler wrapped around his face, “Grandmother?”

 

“We need to talk.”

 

Percy swallowed, “Of course, we can use my office. Let me fetch my things.”

 

Cedrella waited impatiently but she waited.

 

Percy returned with his arms full of books. “My apologies, since leaving the Ministry I’ve been apprenticing to Professor Vector for my Ancient Runes mastery. I can’t return there…”

 

“And you have reasons for keeping your distance from Oliver…” Cedrella observed.

 

Percy’s fevered flush darkened, “What do you know?”

 

Cedrella tugged on his shirt to hiss in his ear, “I know about Aubry…”

 

Percy stumbled, “What?”

 

He dropped his armful of books and trembled, “How did you know?”

 

Cedrella smirked, “The family tapestry, it is curious that your Aubry is the eldest of my Arcturus’ grandchildren. Then its Charlie’s Alexis, Colin’s Shamus, Bill’s Vickie and Ginny’s Vivi. Followed by Charlie’s Nan as well as George’s twins…”

 

Percy was shaking dreadfully as he recollected his books, “I suppose that means that you want to meet him?”

 

“Where is he?”

 

“Penny, Audrey and I take turns watching him between our classes. I teach the First Year Ancient Runes class. Since Snape was Headmaster, Flitwick was letting his apprentices teach the younger years and McGonagall allowed them the same experience. Last year was worse, I couldn’t take Bree to the Ministry with me and Hogwarts wasn’t safe then. I had no familial support. My only option was to have him picked up by either Clearwater or Ollivander house elf who would watch him. House elves weren’t watched as clearly as other forms of transport like portkey or floo and Apparition is of course unsafe before their skull hardens.”

 

“I take it that you were very careful to keep Aubry’s existence a secret so he wasn’t born at St. Mungos.” Cedrella asked after Percy let her into his Hogwarts’ apartment.

 

Inside was a blonde witch who was singing in French to a curly dark auburn-haired, crystal blue-eyed twenty-six month-old boy who was curled up in her lap.

 

The boy yawned, “Papa!”

 

Percy set down his books before he knelt to wrap his arms around his son, “Hi there Bree.”

 

“Whose that?” Aubry asked sleepily.

 

“That’s my grandmother…”

 

“Granny?” Aubry mumbled.

 

“Yes Granny, come on Aubry. It’s naptime.”

 

Aubry whinged, “No.”

 

Percy kissed the top of his head, “Thank you Audrey, I’ll put Bree down. You have a class soon anyway.”

 

Audrey twittered in accented English that her godson was adorable and it was a pleasure to watch him before leaving them alone…

 

Cedrella followed her grandson up two flights of stairs to a large bedroom that took up the entire upper floor of the apartment. It was filled with bookshelves, a large toy box, two wardrobes and a four-poster bed with crimson curtains and duvet.

 

Through an archway lay a large bathroom as well…

 

Percy tucked Aubry into bed before kissing his hair again.

 

It didn’t take long for the little one to fall asleep, once Percy seemed certain that his son was asleep, they returned to the downstairs part of the apartment where Percy requested tea and light sandwiches from a Hogwarts elf.

 

Cedrella took a seat in an armchair, perching herself regally, “Would you like to explain why you haven’t introduced your son to his family?”

 

Percy swallowed, “I had turned my back on my family, my mistake cost me my lover and ultimately one of my brothers.”

 

“Fridericus’ death was the fault of a Death Eater, a Weasley always puts family first. By all reports he saved you, could he have suspected Aubry’s existence? Despite his flaws, Fridericus would never have wanted for your son to be an orphan.”

 

Percy hung his head, “That would mean that it was my fault.”

 

“Does that mean that Harry should be responsible for his parents’ murder?” Cedrella retorted.

 

Percy flinched, “That’s not the same thing!”

 

Cedrella raised an eyebrow, “Oh really? Why not? If Fridericus died to save you to keep his nephew from being a half orphan, why is that your fault? There is a reason that they sacrificed themselves to save both of your lives.”

 

“If something had happened to me, I know that Penny and Audrey would take care of Bree.”

 

“That’s not the Weasley way. You can’t keep Aubry’s existence from Oliver forever, keeping his son from him without his having violated you is line theft and the Wood family could sue you for it.”

 

Percy wrapped his arms around himself, “They couldn’t…after all I’ve done to protect Bree I can’t loose him…”

 

“Just because you’re betrothed doesn’t mean that you can keep Aubry from his sire, he is still legitimate but only if you bond. You can’t keep that secret forever, how long until one of Wood’s relations check their family tapestry like I did?” Cedrella sniffed.

 

Percy hid his face in his knees, in the beginning he had been convinced that keeping his pregnancy a secret was the right choice.

 

Things just got darker; he was imperioed at some point by Umbridge. Thank Merlin for Penny who removed it but by then he had just one friend, no family and he’d lost Oliver.

 

They hadn’t spoken until the battle at Hogwarts and all Percy wanted to do was hide…

 

Fred forgiving him had been a surprise because he hadn’t deserved it…

 

“Now either you send for Oliver or I will. He’s lost enough hasn’t he?” Cedrella pressed.

 

Percy’s voice shook, “You can…”

 

Pleased at her victory, Cedrella sent a Weasley elf after Percy’s estranged betrothed.

 

XoooooX

 

George was still overwhelmed…

 

He worried that his drinking on Fleur’s birthday had caused harm to his sons.

 

He hadn’t been trying to conceive and yet he was just months from being a parent…

 

Was he even ready for it? Technically, he and Seamus were still courting…

 

His own grandfather was arguing out the final details of his bonding contract with Seamus’ grandfather but they were nowhere near ready!

 

Inside George was panicking…

 

With a workaholic father and a controlling harpy of a mother, how could George have any idea how to parent?

 

Seamus sensed George’s turmoil and went over to calm his lover, George was far less confident since Fred’s death but Seamus was determined to build his lover’s confidence…

 

XoooooX

 

Luna being Luna knew that Harry was under a lot of stress and was troubled by memories he didn’t have.

 

She flooed over to Malfoy Manor and made her way to the library where her friend was studying.

 

Luna walked up to Harry and sat down on the edge of the library table beside him.

 

“Shimmering Pinskeys told me that you were troubled.” Luna said in a singsong voice.

 

Harry flinched, “I’m fine…”

 

“The Glowing Selenites promise that you didn’t hurt him. Your mind and heart are being confused by Nargles silly!” Luna leaned in to press her nose to his. “Draco is all twisted up inside because of them as well. You have to convince him that you didn’t break your promise.”

 

Harry paled, “How do you know about my promise?”

 

Luna giggled, “I know a lot of things silly!”

 

“He won’t even talk to me, much less look at me…”

 

“You’re both being silly, you’re supposed to trust each other. It’s part of being partners, “ Luna said chidingly while swinging her feet.

 

“How do you keep from arguing with Nott?” Harry mumbled.

 

Luna shrugged, “Even in his silence, Theo speaks volumes. I already know how to listen. Teaching Theo to listen is hard but time is something we both have.”

 

Luna was her usual confusing self but she seemed to have a point…

 

Harry wondered how it was that she knew anything that she knew; did her presumably imagined creatures like Nargles actually exist?

 

Trying to understand Luna always led to a headache…

 

Harry had never actually known her to be wrong, so did that mean that he really didn’t betray Draco and break his promise?

 

Luna squeezed his shoulder, “You need to lean to listen to…you have a good and noble heart Harry. If you listen to it and not your fear then Nargles will never lead you astray.”

 

Harry watched as Luna slipped off the table and skipped out of the library.

 

She was a good friend; he really should pay her more attention…

 

XoooooX

 

Oliver was surprised when a Weasley elf dragged him out of the locker room at Puddlemere’s Quidditch stadium only to be Apparated somewhere unfamiliar.

 

He glanced around what appeared to be a combination library/study with an adjoining breakfast nook before realising that the other two human occupants were Cedrella and Percy Weasley.

 

Oliver hadn’t met Lady Cedrella that often, mostly only in passing when his father and Percy’s grandfather Septimus were hashing out their betrothal contract.

 

Lady Cedrella immediately cast a silencing charm on the room before addressing him, “Are you still interested in bonding to my grandson?”

 

Oliver gaped at her, “Are you kidding? I’ve been determined to bond to Percy since I was at least thirteen.”

 

Cedrella smirked, “Is there anything that could make you change your mind?”

 

Oliver shook his head, “Nothing, I only wanted him to stop slandering Harry…”

Percy let out a pained sharp cry, “That wasn’t me, I was imperioed…”

 

Oliver immediately let out a sigh of relief, “Thank Merlin, I was sure that you wouldn’t say those things willingly.”

 

Percy swallowed, before glancing over at him, “I am so sorry, I was in over my head by the time Penny figured it out and got it removed but it was about the same time that I learned that I was…”

 

Sensing that Percy couldn’t continue his confession, Cedrella did.

 

“What my grandson is attempting to inform you is that he found out that he was pregnant and he couldn’t tell you at the time without putting the child in danger.”

 

Oliver blinked, “I have a son?”  
  
Cedrella nodded, “An twenty-six month-old boy named Aubry Felix.”

 

Percy ruefully admitted, “I am so sorry, by the time I found out we weren’t talking and things had gotten very dangerous in the Ministry. I don’t know what I would have done without Penny. She helped me hide my pregnancy by casting a glamour charm every morning after I started to show and buying my potions in France.”

 

Oliver was shocked to the core and trembling in shock, Percy had been imperioed and he hadn’t bothered to check when his betrothed began to act out of character? Then there was Percy’s pregnancy that he’d kept to himself, now he had an twenty-six month-old son that he’d never met…

 

Percy murmured, “He was properly wiccaned, Penny and her lover Audrey Ollivander are his godparents. I had him in France to keep him safe and Penny used Polyjuice to be me so that my absence wasn’t noted while I was recovering. They have taken turns watching him since I started my apprenticeship with Professor Vector. Since Flitwick is Deputy Headmaster last year he made sure that at least one of us is free to watch him. I never liked leaving Bree with an elf.”

 

Oliver had no idea how to react, he was stunned and hurt that Percy hadn’t told him about their son. During the war it made sense, but after the Battle of Hogwarts?

 

Knowing about their son, it made sense why Percy had been so standoffish since the battle. His father would take it the hardest but his mother would be excited.

 

That was once Oliver got over the shock…

 

Percy’s face was streaked with tears when Oliver brought himself to look at him.

 

Percy whispered, “How upset with me are you?”

 

Oliver sunk onto the other end of the settee, “I don’t know Perce, before the Battle I can understand but you kept the secret for over a year later. Then again we weren’t exactly on speaking terms and there was Fred…”

 

“I think its time to have a reunion!” Cedrella announced abruptly. “It’s high time that all of my grandchildren-in-law met one another officially and I want to meet all of my great grandchildren even those by proxy like Thabit, Scorpius, Orion and James.”

 

Oliver frowned, “Thabit? I thought his name was Teddy?”

 

Cedrella sniffed, “Teddy is so very plebeian don’t you think? His legal name thanks to our mutual Black blood is Thabit Remus as I understand it. I’m not sure how such young wizards can handle five infants under eighteen months but with Andromeda’s help I am sure that they are doing alright.”

 

Percy’s expression seemed dubious but Oliver didn’t dare contradict her either, rather he just nodded.

 

Speaking of names Percy had done a really good job of picking their son’s name.

 

Aubry was a name with an Elven meaning which was a Wood tradition while Felix was Latinate for the Weasleys. Oliver remembered when they were discussing their betrothal and names for their kids that Aubry came up a lot.

 

That was what did it, what made Oliver forgive everything…

 

He leaned over to kiss Percy, “I forgive you, so may I meet my son?”

 

Cedrella chuckled, “I’ll send Septimus to meet with your father, the sooner a bonding contract is signed the better…”

 

Oliver was instructed to be quiet before Percy led him up the stairs.

 

A family, Oliver finally had his own family and it still included Percy…

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	30. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You're all going to hate me for this chapter, its unrealistic and bordering on cruel. Then again, seven isn't all that much different than six. However this is why I shouldn't have started Flashpoint/Baiting of Rose before I finished this one.

Chapter 28

 

Things were getting better between Harry and Draco, though they still had private mind healer appointments as well as their couple therapy.

 

Andromeda would have thought that Draco would be getting stronger but his physical condition seemed to be worsening.

 

To her annoyance of course…

 

It didn’t help that Dippy had reported that her nephew had been ill three mornings in a row.

 

She had noticed that he had a difficult time eating more than toast and rarely drank anything but water and tea.

 

As a result, her nephew wasn’t getting adequate nutrition and she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

 

Andromeda had a nasty suspicion that she’d failed him as a healer the morning of Scorpius’ birthday.

 

She cornered him after breakfast, sending Harry to handle the children in the drawing room and directed Draco into a nearby parlour rather than the potions lab.

 

Draco scowled at her, “Why aren’t we headed to the lab to brew? I have an appointment after lunch.”

 

Andromeda glowered at him, “Your health takes priority! Now sit down so I can examine you.”

 

Draco sullenly obeyed to her relief.

 

So Andromeda began casting diagnostic spells only to curse.

 

Her suspicions were confirmed. In her haste to get things prepared for Scorpius’ birthday party and deal with teenage foolishness, Andromeda had neglected to give Draco a morning after potion.

 

Sighing, she declared him malnourished and summoned the Malfoy head elf Stria to give her an addendum to Draco’s usual diet as well as insist on purchasing certain items. They would need to increase Draco’s intake of heavy calcium rich foods to the same level that Harry was expected to eat.

 

Draco glared, “So what is wrong with me? Why am I so malnourished? I eat…”

 

Andromeda sighed, “I am appalled with myself. As your healer, I failed you. Your body is over tasked, you are losing nutrients faster than you can consume them because I failed to test your mutual fertility and plan accordingly.”

.

Draco gaped at her, “No…tell me it isn’t true. Tell me I am not pregnant…”

 

Andromeda collapsed in a chair opposite her nephew, “I cannot. It is your body and your decision ultimately. I ought to have given you a potion right away. This is dangerous Draco, you are already nursing two infants and with that you were eating far more calories than I would prefer. You have five infants and we have to put them first. It is too soon to wean Scorpius and Teddy still needs to nurse to be strong.”

 

To Andromeda’s horror, Draco fainted.

 

Andromeda cursed even as she summoned an elf to put her nephew to bed and when to summon Narcissa to take care of the children.

 

It wasn’t an ideal situation; Narcissa was a cold person and disagreed with Draco’s decision to adopt Teddy and Vivi as well as to keep Scorpius.

 

Andromeda knew that infants were far more perceptive than one wished to believe and she did not wish to damage two innocent children because of her baby sister’s icy nature. This of course did give her some concern for Severus’ prospective children yet there was little they could do at this point.

 

After summoning Narcissa, Andromeda sent an elf for Draco and Harry’s Mind Healer.

 

This certainly counted as an emergency…

 

Andromeda could sense Ted’s disappointment and it annoyed her. She couldn’t be perfect all of the time and this situation couldn’t be more dire.

 

Considering that Draco and Harry have five infants under two years of age, considering anymore at this point was terrifying to be brutally honest.

 

XoooooX

 

Narcissa arrived from Le Petite Maison where she was staying with Dowager Lady Muriel, her former bonded Lucius’ grandmother. While she had ownership of L’Orangerie and the regency of the Prince Estate, Narcissa had preferred not to live alone or at Malfoy Manor.

 

When she entered the drawing room, she encountered her half-werewolf great-nephew attempting to escape while Harry was distracted by Vivi whose fingers were caught in Scorpius’ hair.

 

While she had done her best not to bond to Scorpius in protest of her son’s choice to him raise as well as keep her distance emotionally from the Weasley slut’s child as well as Nymphadora’s son, all three were legally her grandchildren.

 

It didn’t help that with Nymphadora passed through the Veil it fell to her to train Teddy.

 

She sniffed and cast a ward that was only castable by Metamorphmagi to keep Teddy in the drawing room. Her odd blonde hair with dark roots was a protest of sorts to differentiate herself from her sisters; in fact her entire appearance was a result of her abilities.

 

She scowled at Harry who was still trying to remove Vivi’s hands from Scorpius’ hair, “Do you have any idea why Andromeda summoned me?”

 

Harry jumped slightly which caused both Vivi and Scorpius to wail louder.

 

Narcissa sighed, “Why you wanted so many infants at your age is beyond me.”

 

Harry swallowed, “It wasn’t intentional really, Scorpius need a dad and well the Weasleys owed me a life debt. Orion and Jaime were to cement our bonding contract and I was already raising Teddy.”

 

Her son-in-law still appeared hopeful that he might have success in capturing Draco’s heart.

 

“Well? Why did Annie send for me?” she repeated impatiently after summoning a toy to distract Teddy.

 

Harry swallowed, “Draco’s been ill…”

 

Narcissa flinched, “I hope that you haven’t been foolhardy enough to see if you could sire a child with my son.”

 

Harry mumbled, “Not intentionally…”

 

Narcissa glowered, “Pregnancy is difficult for Malfoys and stress only makes it worse. Draco is against abortion if you haven’t figured it out. I am sure that even if he hadn’t chosen to keep Scorpius that Shacklebolt would have kept him out of Azkaban. Let us hope that my son is not put in such a situation again.”

 

Narcissa wasn’t there very long before an elf informed her son-in-law that he was stayed for in one of the parlours.

 

Harry scurried out more like a mouse than a lion and Narcissa sat down to keep an eye on her grandchildren even if it was reluctantly.

 

XoooooX

 

Andromeda was conferring with Healer Julius when a panicked Harry burst into the parlour.

 

“Tell me it isn’t true…tell me we didn’t…um…” Harry swallowed, “my apologies Healer Julius, I didn’t expect you so early…”

 

Julius frowned, “This is a troublesome development, while I understand that the stress of the day in question complicated matters it will cause a further setback in Draco’s mind healing.”

 

Andromeda dipped her head, “I understand that and it will have a significant effect on my grandsons. This is the last thing any of us expected. I never imagined after Draco’s trauma that he would make such a choice inebriated or not. I was taken aback and did not summon the appropriate potion to prevent this outcome. I did see to it that they took a hangover potion since they had nursing infants and a birthday part to attend.”

 

Julius sighed, “As well as contacting me to handle the psychological aftermath.”

 

Harry groaned “Narcissa said that he is unlikely to choose to end the pregnancy.”

 

Julius nodded, “Given his previous experience with unexpected pregnancy that is likely. Draco is not the type to punish an innocent for his mistake. I will be adjusting his future sessions accordingly. I will return this afternoon at the appointed time for their healing sessions. I suggest that you see to it that you are incapable of siring in the future. Given that you are already caring for so many infants, you will have to consider ways to relieve the strain on Draco.”

 

Harry swallowed, “I will do what I can…”

 

With that Andromeda escorted their mind healer to the floo and likely headed to the lab herself to brew up a storm’s worth of prenatal potions.

 

After he calmed a little Harry sent Kreacher to request that his friends meet him in the apartment about George’s shop.

 

Harry was still quite panicked after learning that Draco was pregnant…

 

Then he flooed into the shop’s office and flung himself onto the settee in George’s parlour.

 

It didn’t take long for his friends to arrive, thank Merlin!

 

George and Neville were surprisingly the most worried given Harry’s clearly distraught state.

 

“What’s wrong Harry?” George asked frowning.

 

Harry groaned, “Its Draco…”

 

Blaise who had predictiably accompanied Neville scowled, “What did you do?”

 

“It’s not what I did but rather what I have done…remember Fleur’s birthday?” Harry winced.

 

Everyone present blushed and nodded.

 

“Well we flipped and that’s why Draco was upset with me that day. Unfortunately,” Harry began.

 

“He’s pregnant.” Blaise deadpanned.

 

Harry flinched, “Yes…”

 

Surprisingly, Pavarti slapped him, “You idiot!”

 

Harry cowered, “It wasn’t intentional…it was an accident. I never meant for this to happen…”

 

Pavarti scowled, “It’s dangerous to be pregnant and nurse. I made sure to acquire a potion to prevent it after I had Parisa.  Tell Draco that I will send over milk for Teddy and Scorpius so he won’t be too unwell.”

 

Neville and George promised to do the same if Draco chose to continue the pregnancy, George also promised to ask Fleur and Charlie to send milk as well.

 

Charlie’s daughter Nan was between Teddy and Scorpius in age if Harry remembered correctly…

 

Harry was so glad to have such good friends but he hoped for Draco, Teddy and Scorpius’ health that his bonded decided to end the pregnancy…

 

Speaking of children, they had to hold the twins’ wiccanning soon before Draco became too ill for it if he chose to continue it.

 

With Scorpius’ godparents being Seamus and George while Luna and Neville had stepped up for Teddy that still left a lot of friends to choose from. Harry was still determined to have Theo and Blaise for one of the twins so they didn’t feel left out when their partners were already godparents.

 

Probably for Orion which would leave Dean and Pavarti for Jaime. Both Dean and Pavarti had accepted their relationship as well as more recently offering to help Draco with this unexpected pregnancy and Harry wanted to thank them.

 

Of course he wanted to discuss his choices with Draco even if he was given free reign.

 

He hugged his friends and gave Blaise a firm hand shake before they all flooed away leaving Seamus and George behind.

 

XoooooX

 

Draco woke up to his milk-filled pectorals aching and his stomach reeling.

 

Dippy was sitting on the floor humming softly as she mended some object with a floating needle and thread.

 

At his groan she looked up, “Master!” Dippy snapped her fingers and a tray appeared with tea, toast and a few painfully familiar set of potions vials.

 

Draco closed his eyes; this was so not happening…

 

Sure his Aunt had mentioned while Harry was in St. Mungos’ that his bonded might be capable of siring but now was a terrible time.

 

They already have five infants under two-years-old and two of which he was still nursing.

 

Teddy had already lost his mother, Draco’s own estranged cousin and he needed the nutrients from nursing. As for Scorpius, his son detested bottled but it was dangerous to nurse and be pregnant right?

 

Fleur still sent over bottles from time to time for Vivi so Harry wouldn’t be too exhausted from nursing three infants.

 

How could they possibly handle more? At best he was pregnant with a single foetus but at worst it was twins like Orion and Jaime.

 

Draco regretted getting so drunk at the clubs,

 

Sure he had toyed with the idea of switching with Harry but it wasn’t something that he had wanted so soon and he had planned to actually use contraception to prevent a pregnancy until Jaime and Orion were around two which would mean that the older three were weaned.

 

He was not as far along as he had been with Pomfrey discovered his previous pregnancy and he’d subsequently been released without charges by Shacklebolt. Draco had done some soul-searching during that summer had had choose to raise Scorpius. It was just barely outside the edge of the legal abortion period but given the manner of conception a dispensation would have been given but ultimately he couldn’t do it.

 

Could he now? He had Scorpius and Teddy who needed him but he had a difficult time contemplating killing his own child. Sure it had been a moment of recklessness that had resulted in pregnancy but did the child need to suffer the consequences? This baby was as innocent as Scorpius had been…

 

His heart ached; he couldn’t imagine a life without either of his children…

 

Sure having Orion and Jaime when they already had Teddy and Scorpius as well as were expecting Vivi was terribly foolish. As imbecilic as it was, Draco didn’t want to punish this child and be rid of it even if they ended up with as many children as the Weasleys. After all with all of their inheritances, they could afford twelve children but six was already bordering on too many.

 

His father would curse his weakness but Draco was going to continue this pregnancy even if it was dangerous to his health.

 

However, this would mean that they would have to hire a nanny…

 

There was no way that once Orion and Jaime were crawling that they could keep an eye on all five…

 

The only question was who could they trust?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> A/N: In reference to my earlier note- I had to explain how drarry's youngest were a year behind Jaime and Orion but in the same school year as George and Seamus' sons Gideon and Fabian as well as Blaise and Neville's Alvean and Kenan. It was poor thinking on my part.
> 
> By the way how much more of their lives pre-Flashpoint and Baiting of Rose would you like to see?


	31. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

After some hard soul-searching, Pavarti addressed Dean over breakfast at Deerfield where they had lived since being bonded after the Battle of Hogwarts.

“Dean, I’ve decided what I wish to do after Hogwarts.”

Dean blinked, “Really?” 

Pavarti nodded, “I’ve decided that for now at least I would like to see if I can offer my services as a nurse to Harry’s children. I am hopeful that Healer Tonks would train me in enough healing to certify as a medi-witch, I can assist Draco in nursing Teddy and Scorpius as well as keeping an eye on their infants. Unlike us, Harry has yet to sit his NEWTS and even if he has employment with George Weasley I am sure that he will want them.”

Dean grinned, “You’re the best! I am sure that they would be glad of the help. Merlin knows they will need it. Especially if Draco chooses to continue his pregnancy…”

Pavarti kissed his cheek shyly, “Thank you for understanding!”

Dean blushed, “Well I do try. We’re both older siblings so we’ve helped look after younger kids before. Harry and Draco were only children so despite having a mutual wish for a large family they might get overwhelmed easily especially with so many…”

Pavarti started to nibble at her breakfast as she contemplated how best to propose the idea to Draco or at least Harry…

She loved babies and despite the slight age difference, it might be fun to properly introduce Vicki to her Parisa. They could end up good friends, she would be sure to see if Parisa could join Vivi for playdates with her cousin Vicki.

XoooooX

While having more children when they already had Teddy, Scorpius, Vivi, Orion and Jaime was probably unwise, Draco could not bring himself to end his pregnancy.

The baby inside him was no more planned then his first pregnancy but he was bonded to Harry and cared deeply for him.

Between Harry, Andromeda, his mother and surprisingly, Pavarti; they would be alright.

Draco’s potions apprenticeship was going on hold…

While nursing and brewing weren’t so bad, unfortunately there were too many ingredients hazardous for pregnant persons to brew with or handle.

Pavarti was officially Aunt Andromeda’s healing apprentice but despite being ‘Lady Dearborn, the former Gryffindor witch had taken the ‘menial’ post of nanny.

She had also taken to nursing both Teddy and Scorpius along with her own Parisa using mild potions to stimulate her milk production to handle three infants.

Fleur was still essentially nursing both Vicki and Vivi, leaving Orion and Jaime to Harry of course. 

Dealing with milk-filled pectorals and being forbidden to nurse was uncomfortable to say the least. Given Draco’s accidental pregnancy, his vitamin levels and other dietary concerns had to be considered, thus his breast feeding was forbidden until his gestating child was born. The pregnancy was already going to demand Draco’s magic as well as much of his body’s intake of nutrients and overtasking either was against Andromeda’s wishes. 

Given that she had overlooked the possibility of a pregnancy after their drunken night of sexual debauchery the night before Scorpius’ first birthday, she was hyper-obsessed with safe-guarding his health.

Draco just hoped that with so many children under three-years-old wouldn’t prove so taxing that it destroyed his relationship with Harry…

XoooooX

With Pavarti nursing Scorpius and Teddy as well as helping the grandmothers and Harry handle most of the childcare, Draco was left mostly on his own. Without his Potions Apprenticeship to fill his time, Draco had turned his attention to his and Harry’s Estates as well as taking care of himself.

His reaction to his being told he was pregnant away was somewhat of an embarrassment. While his baby’s sire this time was someone he cared deeply for and this time he would mostly have proper care from a birth healer from almost the start. Like Harry, this time Draco would have proper prenatal care from the first trimester and familial support.

While his mother despised Teddy, being the only living Black Metamorphmagus (that had been a shock), she had resigned herself to keeping track of their curious one.

Scorpius who preferred his Aunt Andromeda to his own grandmother, had an owl-like personality, always watching. His mother still disapproved of his choice to carry and keep Scorpius, yet had little issue with Orion and Jaime since they had been born to bonded parents and were legal heirs.

Teddy was the Black Heir to Andromeda’s bemusement, Scorpius was the Malfoy heir, Jaime the Potter heir and Orion was to inherit Harry’s share in George’s shop. Vivi on the other hand was a Black heiress, she would be granted a trust vault and a Black property of her choice upon graduation provided both Harry and Teddy agreed of course. 

If his mother failed to deliver an heir for Uncle Severus, then perhaps this baby might be the Prince heir.

Harry and Aunt Andromeda entered Draco’s study together.

Pavarti was likely watching the babies in the drawing room with mother, which was a good thing. Mother was the only one who could cast wards to keep Teddy from wandering too far or rather keep him in one room.

‘please let it just be one baby…’ Draco begged his ancestors and Mother Magic silently. He didn’t want to add another pair to current five…

Andromeda ran her usual tests in silence on Draco before checking the baby with the spell that made his womb visible in a conjured water bubble.

“Salazar’s cauldron, this is a pickle. Your fertility is clearly beyond my expectations. Somehow congratulations seem ridiculous, you are apparently expecting twins again. There are two strong heartbeats and while they both appear to be healthy, I cannot tell at present their gender. Nor can I tell you if they are identical dispermal or fraternal dispermal twins. The most I can say is that they are healthy…”

Twins was the last thing Draco wanted to hear right not. Unfortunately, he was going to have to resign himself to this news…

XoooooX

It was nearly Teddy and Scorpius’ second solstice as well as Vivi, Orion and Jamie’s first.

Draco’s pregnancy had him ordering all of his gifts by owl or through Aunt Andromeda.

After Harry’s attack at graduation which nearly lost both his bonded as well as their twins Orion and Jaime coupled with Doge’s implied view that Harry deserved the attack for his choice in bondmate, Draco wasn’t jeopardising these babies by leaving the Manor.

Draco was determined, after this pregnancy no more children.

They would have seven by spring; while he and Harry could afford ten children between them, doing so while they were so young and having them so close together felt irresponsible. 

Draco didn’t wish to neglect any of their children because they had too many. He was of the opinion that that was where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went wrong…

The youngest weasel and Weaselette were spoilt to the point of uselessness; the twins had been ignored, perfect Percy coddled and the elder two seemingly chased out of Britain. If it weren’t for the war, Draco very much doubted that Bill and Charlie would have returned. After all, they bonded to continental purebloods after all…

While Draco wanted their children to have strong relationships with each other, he also wanted to be a familiar, reliable and trustworthy constant in their children’s lives.

He would just have to do the best he could…

Or rather they would…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> A/N: In reference to my earlier note- I had to explain how drarry's youngest were a year behind Jaime and Orion but in the same school year as George and Seamus' sons Gideon and Fabian as well as Blaise and Neville's Alvean and Kenan. It was poor thinking on my part.
> 
> By the way how much more of their lives pre-Flashpoint and Baiting of Rose would you like to see?


End file.
